Promise
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: What if Belle and Beast did not get their happily ever? An alternate ending based on the 2017 remake. What if Belle was forced to marry Gaston to save Beast's life? Will Beast/Adam be able to save her? What will happen if he does?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Promises

 **Rating:** M for adult themes, but nothing explicit. Probably could be considered a strong T, but I rated it M just in case.

 **Disclaimer:** Beauty and the Beast and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. I only use them as a means to de-stress myself.

 **Summary:** What if Belle and Beast did not get their happily ever? An alternate ending based on the 2017 remake. What if Belle was forced to marry Gaston to save Beast's life? Will Beast/Adam be able to save her? What will happen if he does?

 **Chapter 1**

"It's too far!" Belle cried.

Whether he did not hear her or whether he was determined to get to her, Belle did not know. She watched in fear as the Beast took a running leap from the rooftop he stood on towards her. He almost didn't make it, his claws grasping the edge of the stone. Somehow he managed to pull himself up, his feet finally landing on the hard surface. Belle breathed a sigh of relief. As he stood before her, Belle thought of all the things she needed to say. She wanted nothing more than to be safely in his arms.

"You came back," he said.

"Of course I came back."

"Why?" He asked.

Belle opened her mouth to answer when a gunshot rang out. The Beast stumbled forward, falling down the steps in front of him. Belle screamed.

"No!" She shouted. She looked over to one of the other towers where the sound had come from. Gaston stood with his gun still raised, pointed at the Beast. Belle did the only thing she could think to do to protect him. She threw her body against the Beasts, shielding him.

"Do you want to die, Belle?" Gaston shouted.

"Leave us alone!" Belle replied.

She buried her head against the Beast's fur. She could still feel his body rising up and down with every breath. He was still alive. She heard a thud from behind her. Belle looked up. Gaston had somehow made his way from where he had stood to the balcony of Beast's room. She saw him eye the rose. Belle knew she had to protect it at all cost. If the last petal fell, Beast would be doomed forever.

"Move aside, Belle," Gaston commanded, standing over the her and the Beast.

"No!"

"Do you care for him so much that you'd give your life for his?" Gaston asked.

"I won't let you kill him."  
Gaston grabbed Belle's arm. She tried to resist him. She clung to Beast to protect him, but Gaston was too strong. He pried her away from the Beast, flinging her aside. She fell hard on the stone.

"Now I'll show you what happens to beasts when Gaston is around."

Gaston pointed his weapon at the Beast once more. Belle scrambled to her feet and raced to where Gaston stood. She pulled on his arm.

"No, Gaston! Please! Don't!"

She didn't know if pleading with him would do any good, but she couldn't just stand by and let him kill the Beast. She couldn't bear the thought of not having the Beast in her life.

"What will you do if I leave your beast alive?" Gaston asked, turning towards Belle. His gun still trained on the Beast's lifeless form.

Belle scrambled to her feet. "What?"  
"If I leave him here alive, you must do something for me. What will it be?"

"Anything," Belle whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She knew very well what Gaston was going to say next.

"Then you will marry me," he stated, punctuating every word.

Belle took a deep breath. "You must promise not to hurt him."

"I don't think you are in any position to be making demands," Gaston said.

"If you promise not to hurt him, I will…I will marry you, Gaston," Belle replied.

Gaston smiled. Belle's heart broke. She hated the words that she was saying, but she had to save the Beast. She knew he would have done the same for her.

"You know, this all could have been avoided if you just said yes to me the first time. This is how it always should have been, Belle. You and me. Husband and wife. Say it, Belle. Say that we will be husband and wife."

"We will be husband and wife," she managed to say although she choked on the words. She kept her eyes on the Beast, hoping that he would somehow rise up and save her. But he was hurt. Not even a Beast was strong enough after being shot twice.

Gaston gripped Belle's arm, pulling her against him. He hugged her awkwardly, his whole body engulfing her, making it difficult to breathe. Tears fell from Belle's eyes. Gaston began to drag her away.

"Please, let me say goodbye," she begged.

"You're mine now," Gaston stated. "You will not think of him any longer."

Gaston yanked her arm, forcing her to follow him. Belle took one last look at her hurt Beast.

"I love you," she whispered. "And I promise somehow we'll find each other again. I promise!"

Gaston dragged Belle out of the castle, but she barely resisted. She felt numb. But she had made a deal and she would not go back on it.

Belle gasped when she saw all of the castle's objects she had grown so fond of standing on the front steps. They weren't moving. They were no longer alive. Belle struggled against Gaston, trying to get to them so that she might find out what happened, but Gaston picked her up by the waist and carried her to his waiting horse. The rest of the villagers had already fled, leaving Gaston and Belle alone. Gaston practically threw Belle onto the back of the horse and she let him. She had no fight left in her. All she could think about was her Beast lying on the cold floor with no one to help him. Had she damned herself for nothing? She forced that thought out of her head. If there was even a chance that Beast could live, she had done the right thing.

"We shall go to town and have the priest marry us at once," Gaston announced, climbing onto the horse behind Belle. He wrapped one arm tightly around her, using his other to grab the reins. "And if you even try to escape or try to back out of this…well, my dear Belle, consider your beast dead. Do you understand?"

Belle did not reply. She simply nodded. Her fate was sealed.

When they got back to the village, it looked all but deserted. Everyone had clearly rushed home and locked themselves inside their homes, afraid of the castle that was "alive." Gaston hitched his horse outside of the church and pulled Belle with him into the small building. He didn't even bother to knock before bursting through the door.

"Père Robert!" Gaston bellowed.

The man appeared in the room, holding a glowing candlestick and wearing his nightdress. The candlestick made Belle think of Lumiere sadly.

"Belle," Père Robert said. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"Belle and I are to be married," Gaston explained. He had a firm grip on Belle's arm. "Now."

"Belle?" The priest questioned.

Belle could not bring herself to speak. Instead she just nodded.

"Just do it," Gaston stated.

"I…I will not," Père Robert replied.

"You are the priest in this village. You must marry us," Gaston said.

"I don't know what you've done to this poor girl to get her to agree, Gaston, but I will not marry you. And I suggest you let her go before the whole town sees what you've done to this girl."

"Belle wants to marry me," Gaston told him smugly. "Don't you, Belle?"  
"I have agreed to marry him," Belle said, locking eyes with the priest. He had been her closest ally in their small village. Somehow she knew he would understand that marriage to Gaston was not what she really wanted.

"You see. She agrees. Now marry us," Gaston commanded.

"I don't care what she says, Gaston. I will not do it."

Gaston let go of Belle and grabbed the priest by the collar of his nightshirt. He dragged the man closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You do not want me for your enemy," Gaston said.

"We will find someone else to marry us," Belle piped up. She could not bear to see Père Robert hurt. He had been nothing but kind to her. "Maybe in the next village."  
"I forgot how smart you are, Belle." Gaston let go of Père Robert. "That will have to change after we get married. Come on."

Gaston grabbed Belle's hand and they left the church. Père Robert followed them, shouting.

"You won't get away with this, Gaston! Help! Everyone…help! Gaston is taking Belle!"

"Keep your voice down!" Gaston spat.

A few windows began to open. Belle saw the faces of the villagers she had never disliked, but never felt close to either. She doubted any of them would help her. No one would stand up to Gaston. Just as quickly as their windows opened, they closed again.

"Tell me what I can do," Père Robert whispered as Gaston looked from house to house, warning them with his eyes to mind their own business. But, he was ready for a fight if necessary.

"It's alright," Belle assured him, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Thank you for your kindness all these years."

"But there must be something. I don't know why you've agreed to marry him, Belle, but I know it's not what you want."

"Just please tell my father that I'm sorry and that I love him," Belle said.

"That's enough talking," Gaston stated.

Gaston picked Belle up and placed her on his horse. He got on behind her and they raced out of town.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked as the wind whipped around them. She felt the cold of the night seeping into her bones. She wished she had the Beast with her to keep her warm.

"Somewhere where no one will ever find us," Gaston answered, laughing into the wind.

As they rode off, Belle heard the howl of wolves. It made her think of Beast again. He had rescued her once, but she did not know if he would be there to rescue her again.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is the start of what I think will be about a 20 chapter angsty, dramatic, and romantic story. Beauty and the Beast has been my favorite Disney movie since I was 6 years old. The live-action version (which I absolutely loved) inspired me to write this story. Please don't forget to review – I really appreciate comments! I'll be posting the next chapter sometime soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been three months since Belle had agreed to marry Gaston. Three months since Belle had left the Beast lifeless on the floor of his bedroom, not knowing if he was alive or dead. Belle knew that even if he had managed to survive his wounds, it was probably too late. The last petal on the rose must have fallen. Just thinking about that drove Belle to despair. In those three months with Gaston, she hadn't smiled or felt even an ounce of happiness. Three months felt like an eternity.

Belle had kept careful track of time by making marks on the back of an old cupboard door. She doubted Gaston noticed. He was always too busy hunting or drinking to care about what Belle did to their house. The only time he paid attention to Belle was when he wanted to use her body. Belle tried to shake the thought.

As she moved around the small kitchen, the chain attached to Belle's leg got stuck on a loose floor board. Belle crouched down to fix it. Her ankle had a metal cuff around it that was connected by chain to an iron ring in the floorboard. Belle was like an animal on a leash. As Gaston said, it was meant to keep her inside and out of trouble. She could make her way around the tiny house, but the chain stopped at the doorway. Belle hadn't been outside at all in the three months they had been living there.

Gaston had found the abandoned house in an empty field on the third day of traveling. After not finding a priest that would agree to marry them in four different villages, Gaston had insisted that they keep moving until they found someone who would. With every stop, he became more and more crazed. More than once Belle thought he might kill one of the preachers who said "no" to him. But apparently even Gaston had his limits. Killing a man of God was not something he was willing to do.

When Gaston had found the empty house in the middle of nowhere, Belle thought it would become a temporary resting place. After all, Gaston was used to opulence and admiration from others, but they hadn't left since they found it. It was as if he had gone more insane with every passing day.

Although they weren't married in the eyes of God, Gaston acted like they were. He called Belle his wife and forced her to perform the duties of a wife. At first Belle would cry herself to sleep every night, but somehow she had gotten used to her existence. It was better when Gaston was gone on his hunting trips. Then at least she felt a small sense of peace. In those moments she would always think of the Beast and wonder if he were still alive. If he was, that would make everything worth it.

"Daydreaming again," Gaston snarled, walking into the house, slamming the wooden door behind him.

"Just fixing us up some dinner," Belle replied, quickly grabbing a pot and dipping it into a bucket of water. Since Belle couldn't go outside to the well to get the water herself, Gaston brought it into the house. There were times he had been so drunk that he would forget and Belle would be forced to go without water for a day, sometimes more. But she never asked him to get her water for her in fear of what he would do if she did.

"I'm sick of that bland soup that you call dinner!" Gaston shouted.

Belle was close enough to him that she could smell that he had been drinking. It wasn't a good sign. She put the pot down on the small stove. Belle noticed the wood pile was getting low. That was something else she could not do on her own – gather wood.

"Perhaps if you let me have a garden, I could grow some herbs and vegetables and…"

"No!" Gaston yelled, slapping her hard across the face. She stumbled backward, falling to the floor. Her hand immediately gripping her cheek. He was wearing a large ring and it had cut her face. She pulled her hand away, revealing blood on her fingers.

"Gaston, you…"

"If you go outside, you'll run!" He continued. If he realized he had hurt her, he didn't show it. "You'll run right back to him!"  
"I promised you I wouldn't," Belle said. "And I won't."

"Besides, he's probably dead." Gaston flopped down in the one piece of comfortable furniture in the house. It was a large chair that Gaston had found and dragged to the house late one night. Belle never dared to sit in.

"Please don't say that," Belle whispered.

Gaston jumped up and stomped right over to her. She had picked herself up. She would not show her fear.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Gaston asked, towering over her. "For that Beast?"

"No," Belle lied. "I…"

"Take off your clothes."  
"Gaston, please."

Belle knew begging was no use, but she felt she had to try.

"Now!"

With trembling fingers, Bell slowly began unbuttoning her dress. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Hours later, Belle rolled over on the bed of straw she had made herself. Gaston was snoring loudly from the bed he was in nearby. After he had had his way with her, Belle forced herself to stay next to Gaston in the bed until she was sure he was asleep. The minute she heard him snoring, she had slipped out of the bed and had gone to wash herself up with some of the measly amounts of water she had left. She hated the feeling of him all over her. She wanted to wash him away. Still cold from the water, Belle bundled herself in a blanket and had laid down on the floor. She much preferred sleeping on the straw than next to the man she hated.

Belle closed her eyes, trying to conjure up a good memory. Sometimes she would think of her father or of riding Philippe through the hillside, but mostly she thought of her times with the Beast. She thought of seeing the library for the first time and of reading with him by firelight or in the gardens. She thought of Mrs. Pott's tea and fun conversations with Chip. She thought of how the Beast had twirled her around the dance floor of his ballroom while she wore the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. That was her favorite memory. Belle hummed the song Mrs. Potts had sang that night to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Belle had gotten back into the bed with Gaston before he woke up. He was always less angry when he thought she spent the whole night in his bed. When he finally did wake, many hours after the sun came up, Belle knew he was in a bad mood. He probably had a pretty horrible hangover from the amount of alcohol Belle could still clearly smell on him. She knew the small house they lived in was close enough to a nearby village that he could walk. Gaston seemed to like the tavern there just as much as he had liked the one from their village.

"Can I make you breakfast?" Belle asked, treading carefully.

"I'm going hunting," Gaston grumbled. "We're going to have a proper dinner tonight."  
Gaston jumped out of bed, grabbed his rifle, and set off. Belle was relieved. If he was going hunting, he would most likely be gone for hours. She wouldn't have to worry about him until at least nightfall.

Belle busied herself with tidying up the house throughout the day. She looked in the barrel of water. There was still a little left, but not much. Belle would have to use it scarcely as Gaston hadn't fetched her water that morning.

After finishing with her cleaning, Belle sat in the doorway of the house, looking out onto the blue sky. It was the closest she could get to going outside. Even then, her leg strained against the chain, causing her ankle to bleed. But she didn't care. She needed to see the outdoors to keep herself sane. Belle watched as the sun set, the sky turning a brilliant red. The sunset made her happy and she thought about smiling, but it was as if her mouth had forgotten how. The sun completely sank, the moon finally showing itself in the night sky. As a chill set in, Belle retreated back into the house to get her blanket. It seemed strange that Gaston wasn't back yet, but Belle wasn't worried. He probably had gone to the tavern after his hunt. It wouldn't surprise her if Gaston had traded whatever he killed for a few pints of beer.

Belle sighed, her stomach growling. She looked into the water bucket. There were only a few cups of water left. Deciding to save it, Belle retreated to her bed of straw. She curled up in her blanket, wishing she had something to read. She could barely remember the last book she held in her hand.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the door flung open. Belle jumped to her feet. Gaston was standing in the doorway. The smell of alcohol reeked even stronger than the night before.

"Gaston," Belle said, choosing her words carefully. "How was your hunt?"  
He stumbled inside, knocking the water barrel over. Belle nearly cried out as the last bits of water leaked onto the floor.

"Someone was following me!" Gaston shouted.

"What?"  
"I saw him. In the woods!" His words were slurred, his eyes blinking back and forth. Belle had never seen him so worked up. "And again at the tavern. Someone was following me!"  
"Who would want to follow you, Gaston?"

He stomped over to her. "Who have you told?"  
"What?"

"You must have told somebody you were here. Who?"

"Gaston, I haven't left this house in three months. I haven't spoken to anyone but you. How could I tell someone?"  
Gaston looked down at the chain around her ankle. "You're lying! You found a way out!"  
"I haven't. I swear."  
He pulled on the chain hard, forcing her to her knees. She cried out as the irons rubbed against the sore spot on her ankle.

"You're ungrateful for the things you have!"  
"No. I've never said that. I am grateful, Gaston. I know you do what you can for us. I…"

"You're lying!"

Gaston raised his fist to her. She flinched, preparing herself for the blow.

"Let her go!" A man's voice shouted. Belle tried to look past Gaston, but she couldn't see in the darkness who was there. The voice sounded so familiar, though.

"Who are you?" Gaston replied, spinning around. He yanked on the chain connected to Belle's ankle once more, causing her ankle to twist. She cried out.

"I said let her go!"

"And who are you? She's my wife!"

There was a deafening sound and Gaston fell. Belle screamed. Even in the darkness, she could see the blood oozing from Gaston's chest. He had been shot.

"Belle, oh my Belle…" the stranger at the door said, approaching her. She tried to stand, but her ankle screamed out in pain. Belle scrambled backwards, reaching for anything that she might use as a weapon. She finally picked up the broom she had been using earlier to sweep the floors. She tried to get a good look at the man, but it was too dark to see anything clearly.

"Get away from me!" She shouted.

The stranger stopped.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to frighten you."  
"Who…who are you?"  
The man lit a candlestick. He held it close to his face so that Belle could see his features. She looked him over, but did not recognize him. Until she saw his eyes. His blue eyes.

Author's Note: First I want to say thank you to all of the encouraging reviews I received from the first chapter. They really are a motivation to me to keep writing. I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll continue to read and review. Oh, and I bet you can't guess who the stranger with blue eyes is…ha ha


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I don't…I don't understand," Belle whispered. She continued to stare in the stranger's eyes. They were so familiar. So kind. So much like the eyes she had gotten lost in while dancing in a beautiful ballroom not that long ago. But it couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence.

The stranger knelt down in front of her. Belle still gripped the broom she was holding tightly. She wasn't taking any chances. Gaston's body was limp on the ground. Blood was soaking into the floor.

"Don't be afraid, Belle," the man said. His voice was kind. Belle thought she recognized it, but she still couldn't make sense of what was going on. It was all too much.

"I'm not…" Belle began. She was about to tell him that she wasn't afraid, but she couldn't form the words. She didn't feel afraid of the stranger in front of her, but she didn't quite know how she felt. Who was this stranger that shot Gaston? Why was he there?

"I'm here to help you," the man continued.  
"You…you killed him."

"Yes. And I'm not sorry that I did. Belle, don't you know me? Don't you remember?"

"You keep saying my name like you know me, but I don't know you."

"You do," he assured her. He reached a hand towards her, but Belle scampered backward. The chain around her leg clanked against the floor. The stranger looked at it for the first time. He held the candlestick to Belle's ankle, seeing how badly it was damaged.

"He had you chained up in here like some kind of animal," he said, sorrow in his voice. "I'm so sorry, Belle."

"Please, just tell me who you are."

He looked into her eyes. "It's me. Your Beast."

Belle shook her head. "No," she whispered. "It can't be."

"It is. The spell is broken, Belle. It's me."

"I don't believe you."

"Look at my eyes," he said, bringing the light close to his face so she could take a good look at him.

Belle did look into his eyes. She had had an inkling from the moment she saw him that they were the eyes of the man she truly loved, but it still didn't make sense. How could he be human again? What broke the spell? How had he found her?

"I don't…"

"You don't believe me?"

Belle's head was spinning. For some reason she couldn't stop looking at Gaston's body. It was as if she were trying to prove to herself that he was really gone.

"I don't…I don't know what to believe," she finally said.

"I'll prove it to you. You were wearing a blue dress when we met. You refused to have dinner with me, but my staff disobeyed my orders and let you have something to eat anyway. You took care of me when I was attacked by wolves. Despite my best efforts to give you something better to read, your favorite book is still Romeo and Juliet. That night in the ballroom after our dance, you told me your father taught you to dance and that you…"

"Stepped on his toes," Belle finished. She looked into his eyes. "It is you."

"Yes, Belle. It's me."

This time when he reached his hand towards her, she didn't back away. He cupped her cheek, avoiding the fresh cut on her skin. She reveled in his gentle touch. Even though his hands were no longer covered in fur and his claws had become finger nails, she recognized his touch just as she recognized his eyes. She closed her eyes, letting one stray tear roll down her cheek.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"It's a long story. I only wish I had found you sooner."

"I was afraid you were dead."  
He shook his head. "There is much to tell, but right now we need to get you out of here."

The man who had once been Beast brought the candle back down to look at the chain around Belle's leg. He examined her injuries more closely. He saw how the chain had cut into her skin. He tried to pull on it, but the chain held. He began to look around, hoping to find something he could use to cut the chain.

"Gaston had a key," Belle told him.

Wasting no time, the man went over to Gaston's body and went through his pockets. He found the key Belle spoke of and quickly unlocked her chains. It was then that they could both see how badly Belle's ankle had been damaged. She had scars on top of scars.

"Let's get you home," the man said.

He reached out his arms as if to pick her up. Belle waved him off. She was determined to walk out of that house under her own power. The man simply nodded as if he understood. He stood up and offered his hand. Belle took it. Slowly, she rose to her feet. Although her ankle pained her with every step, Belle limped her way to the doorway. She took a small step outside and immediately looked up. It was a clear night sky, the stars shining brightly. The crescent moon offered little light, but looked beautiful.

When Belle took a second step, her legs gave way. The man was right behind her to catch her. He hoisted her up gently in his arms, cradling her body against his. She closed her eyes and slept.

Belle awoke, surrounded by more comfort than she had felt in a very long time. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal a familiar four poster bed with lavish sheets and blankets. Belle looked around. She was back in her room of the castle. She sat straight up in bed, unsure if it was all real.

"There you are, my dear," a memorable voice said. It was a female voice, warm and motherly. Belle looked to the doorway. A woman with a white cap on her head and a smile on her face walked into the room holding a tray of tea.

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"Why, it's Mrs. Potts, dear. I forgot you're not used to seeing me this way."

The last time Belle had seen Mrs. Potts was when she had still been a teapot. As Belle stared at her now, she looked just as Belle imagined she would have looked as a person. She looked like someone anyone would want for a mother.

"You're…" Belle began.

"Human again? Yes, dear."

"All of you?"

"Yes. It happened right after you left."

Mrs. Potts brought the silver tray over to Belle's bed. She placed the tray next to Belle and sat down on the edge of the bed so that she could face Belle.  
"But how? What about the spell? How did you break it?"

"That would be your doing."  
"What?"

"Listen to me, I've said too much already," Mrs. Potts said. "That's not for me to explain. Have some tea. It'll help. It always does."

Belle picked up the teacup. She looked it over, expecting to see a chip in the rim. There was none.

"Chip's outside playing with the dog," Mrs. Potts explained with a smile.

"Of course," Belle replied, feeling silly. As Mrs. Potts had told her, they had all become human again.

"How are you feeling, dear?"  
"My ankle is sore, but…I feel alright."

"The doctor left you a crutch to help you get around when you're feeling better."

"Doctor?"  
"Oh yes. We had a doctor come straight away to take a look at you. The prince was so worried about you. Still is."

"Who?"

"The prince," Mrs. Potts answered as if Belle should know who she was talking about.

"Who is this prince you speak of?"

"Listen to me jabbering on. I've forgotten how much there is you still need to know."

"Wait," Belle said, beginning to make sense of it in her mind. "Do you mean…the beast…was…is…a prince?"  
"Well, he's not a beast anymore, child," Mrs. Potts said. "Anyway, the doctor said your ankle is not broken. Most likely sprained. He wrapped up some of those nasty cuts, too. I'll tell you, if he wasn't already dead, what I wouldn't do to that Gaston…" Belle looked up sharply at the mention of Gaston's name. "I'm sorry, deary. Drink up."

Belle sipped on her tea. The warmth spread through her, making her feel stronger. Mrs. Potts' tea always seemed to have that effect on her.

"Is he…here?" Belle asked.

"Who?"

"The beast…the prince. I don't know what to call him."  
"Of course he's here. He's been pacing outside of your door since he brought you in last night. Hasn't slept a wink. Lumière finally sent him off to at least change his clothes. He's been worried sick about you."

"I'd like to…I need to talk to him."

"I'll have Lumière get him. He'll be very happy to see you're awake."

"Could I meet him downstairs? I'm quite famished."

"Lunch is already, dear. But don't you think you should rest? I can have it brought up."

"I'd like to get up and move around. You don't realize how much you miss being able to walk around freely until you can't do it anymore," Belle said.

"Trust me, my dear, I understand. I'll have Madame Garderobe find you something to wear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts."

"I'm glad you're back, poppet."

Mrs. Potts leaned over and gave Belle a kiss on the forehead. She picked up the tray she had brought and walked out of the room. When she was gone, Belle pulled the blankets off of herself. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her ankle was wrapped in bandages. She hadn't lied when she said it still ached, but she was determined to walk around under her own power.

Belle planted her feet on the ground. She stood up, keeping her weight off of her bad ankle. Belle spotted the crutch leaning against the wall nearby. She took a painful step and reached for it. With the help of the crutch, she managed to successfully walk over to the vanity in the corner of the room. Belle sat down on the small, golden bench and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her skin was paler than she was used to, but Belle guessed it would gain back some color after she had proper meals and water. She had a cut from where Gaston had hit her with his ring. It was a few centimeters long, running from just under her eye down her cheek. Belle touched it gingerly. It stung. Belle placed her hand on the hairbrush that was laid out before her on the vanity. She remembered her first night in the room when she talked to the hairbrush as if it were alive. Of course it wasn't and she had made a fool of herself, but it was a good memory. Belle used it to brush her hair. By the looks of things, she guessed Mrs. Potts and Madame Garderobe had bathed her and changed her clothes. She was no longer in the rags she had worn when she had been with Gaston and she smelled faintly of wildflowers, which she knew was Mrs. Potts favorite smell to put in a bath. Belle was beginning to feel human again herself.

Author's Note: I am truly overwhelmed by all of the encouraging reviews I've been receiving. I haven't been this excited about writing a story in a long time. Thank you for reading! There's a lot more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Taking one step at a time, Belle hobbled down the stairs slowly with her crutch. As she neared the bottom, she saw the man formerly known as Beast turning the corner. When he saw her, his eyes grew wide and he ran up the stairs towards her.

"Let me help you," he said, putting his arm around her waist.

"I can manage," she assured him, pulling away from him. She didn't mean to, but she practically brushed him off. It felt strange feeling his arm around her. After what she had been through, getting used to a loving touch was going to take time. The prince took the hint and backed away, but only slightly. He stayed close in case she needed him.

"You should be in bed resting," he told her.  
"I needed to stretch my legs," she explained. "It feels good to be…free."

By the time she reached the bottom, Belle's ankle was throbbing, but she felt a sense of accomplishment for having climbed down so many stairs. She could already smell scrumptious food from the dining room. Her stomach growled loudly.

"You must be hungry," he said.

"Yes."

"I know you don't need help," he began. "But perhaps you'll let me escort you to dinner."

He held out his arm. Belle stared at it for a moment. She reminded herself that even though he looked different, he was still the beast she had grown to love. Belle looped her arm through his.

"Thank you, Bea…" she began but then cut herself off. Calling him Beast seemed inappropriate. "I don't know what to call you."  
"Adam," he told her.

"Adam?"

"That's my name."

"Adam," she said again, letting the name roll off her tongue. "Should I call you _Prince_ Adam?"

"No. Just Adam."

They walked to the dining room. The table had been meticulously set using the best china. Belle immediately smelled tomato soup and she smiled.

"My favorite," she said. "You remembered."

"I asked Mrs. Potts to make it. Of course she had already started before I even got to the kitchen. She always remembers everyone's favorites."

Adam pulled out Belle's chair at the head of the table where she had gotten used to sitting and helped push her in once she sat. He sat down beside her. Belle bypassed the spoon and immediately picked up the bowl. She brought it to her lips and sipped it just like they had done so many times before. Adam smiled and did the same with his soup.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Belle asked, the warmth of the soup spreading through her. She used her napkin to wipe her lips.

"Tell you what?"  
"That your name is Adam. I would never have called you…Beast."  
"Adam did not fit the creature I was."

"Maybe not the beast I first met, but it would have fit the beast you became."

"I practically forgot about that part of my identity."

"And how about the part of your identity that you're a prince," Belle said, genuinely curious about why Adam had never told her he was a prince. "Had you forgotten that as well?"

"In the state I was in, it hardly seemed important. I didn't feel like a prince and I didn't deserve to be a prince. Would you have thought of me differently? If you knew I was a prince?"

Belle took a bite of freshly baked bread.

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "I'd like to think not. But perhaps I would not have yelled at you quite so much."

"I deserved to be yelled at," he replied with a smile. "Are you angry with me for not telling you?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Will you tell me what happened? The spell? The enchantress? How you all returned to your human selves? All of it?"

Adam sighed. "There's much to tell. Perhaps when you're better rested…"

"Please," Belle begged. She placed her hand on his. It was a big step for Belle to initiate the touch. She realized she wanted to feel connected to him. It was so different than how it had been with Gaston. She needed to replace those memories with good ones.

"I was not a good person, Belle," he explained.

"I don't believe that."  
"Believe it. I was selfish. I was not kind. I cared only about beautiful things and beautiful people. I was incredibly unhappy, but I didn't know it. And one night during a party, an old woman came to the castle. I turned her away because I did not deem her pretty enough to be in my presence."

"That doesn't sound like you," she said.

"As I said, you did not know the man I was before. As punishment, the enchantress turned me into the creature I was. And she turned all of my staff into things, which of course you know."

"But how was the spell broken?"  
"It was you, Belle," Adam told her.  
"I don't understand. When I asked before if there was anything I could do, Mrs. Potts said it wasn't for me to worry about."  
"There was nothing you could do. Not until you were sure."  
"Sure of what?"  
Adam took a deep breath. "The only way to break the spell was for me to fall in love."

"Oh." She looked away from him, suddenly embarrassed. Although she was sure she knew how Adam felt, she hadn't actually heard him use the words.

"I fell in love with you, Belle."

"You…did?"

"Does that surprise you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You've never…said that to me before."

"I wanted to. I just didn't know how you would react. I couldn't expect someone as beautiful as you to love someone like me."

"You didn't give me enough credit," Belle said.

"No. I suppose I didn't. I was scared, Belle. Scared to admit my love for you. Scared of what you would do or say. Scared that I would remain a beast forever. Perhaps more scared to turn back into myself."

"Why would that scare you?"

"Because I didn't like who I was when I was a prince."

"And now?"

"I'm getting used to him," Adam said with a smile.

"Loving me…is that what broke the curse?"  
"That was part of it. You see, the enchantress told me that not only would I have to open my heart enough to fall in love with someone, but that person would have to love me in return."

"So when I said…" she trailed off. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she was in the tower with the Beast dying right in front of her. She wasn't even sure if he had heard her.

"When you said you loved me, it broke the spell. I became human again. So did everyone else."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that's what it would take? That I had to…"

"Fall in love with me? I couldn't force you to love me, Belle. It had to be real. Nothing else would have broken the curse."

"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner," she apologized. "I was almost too late."

"But you weren't. You saved me, Belle. In more ways than one." He lowered his head. "But I couldn't save you."  
"What are you talking about? You did save me."

"But not until after he took you away from me."  
"He didn't…take me away exactly," she admitted.

"I know."  
"You do?"  
"I know some things. I know you would never go away with him so willingly. But that you must have felt like you had to. I just don't know why. Why did you go with him?"

Belle swallowed a lump in her throat. "I didn't love him if that's what you think. I never loved him."

"I never thought you did."

"He was going to kill you," Belle explained. "He had already shot you twice. He could have killed you. He told me if I…if I married him, he'd leave you alone. That he wouldn't kill you. I had to do it."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Adam reached up and wiped it away. She didn't turn away from him.

"You shouldn't have done that. You should have let him kill me."

She shook her head. "No. I could never let that happen."

"I'm sorry Belle. If I had only been stronger…I could have…" he trailed off. "I should have dropped him off the tower when I had the chance."

"Don't say that," Belle said. "You are not that person. You are good and kind. And none of this was your fault. It was mine. I should never have told the villagers about your castle. I showed them your picture in the mirror. If I hadn't done that, none of them would have come to the castle and…"

"Let's not do this," Adam interjected. "What's done is done. We can't erase the past."

Belle nodded. "Tell me what happened. Tell me how you found me."

"That night when Gaston found me in one of the towers, I didn't really care if I lived or died because you were gone."

"You didn't think I'd come back."

"No. I was sure I'd never see again. I was sure you'd run away and never look back."

"I always intended on coming back. I could not have left you that easily, you must know that."

"I know that now. I was ready to give up, but then you were there and I knew I had to fight because I had something worth fighting for. I remember fighting with Gaston and then leaping to the balcony to get to you. But then there was the shot and I fell and… I don't have much memory after that. But I do remember you saying you loved me."

"You heard me?" Belle asked.

"Yes. I thought I was dreaming, but when I woke up in bed two days later and saw that I was a person again, I knew it wasn't a dream. Cogsworth and Lumière and the others took care of me, patched me up."  
"When I went by them all at the front of the castle, they were still just…objects. It's like they were frozen. They weren't alive anymore."

"That's because the last petal of the rose fell just as you told me how you felt. If it were even a few more seconds, they would have stayed objects and I would have…"

"Died," Belle finished. She shuddered at the thought.

"As soon as I was well, I went to your village. I thought I might find you. But nobody knew where you were. Except the priest."

"Père Robert?"

"Yes. He told me you had come in with Gaston. That he demanded to have a marriage ceremony. But Père Robert refused."  
"Yes, he knew it wasn't right."

"He also told me that you agreed to marry Gaston," Adam said.  
"But it wasn't like that. I only agreed because I wanted to save you."  
"I know. And it still pains to think that you did it for me. Père Robert knew something was wrong, but he didn't know where you had gone. So I started looking for you. I looked everywhere. Every day, sometimes weeks at a time. But I couldn't find you, Belle. I was so afraid that he had killed you."

"How did you find me?" Belle wondered.

"I was in a little town when I heard his voice. Gaston's voice. I followed him into the tavern. I thought about confronting him there, but I was afraid if I did, I would never actually know what happened to you. So I waited while he got drunk. It was agony just waiting. Eventually I followed him to where he had you. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Belle said. "I didn't know if you were alive or dead. I didn't know if you'd be cursed forever."

"We're back together again. That's all that matters. And now we can finally be together."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently.

"There are things," Belle began. She pulled her hand away from him. "Things you should know."

"What do you mean?"

Belle took a deep breath. She had thought about this moment a lot living in that little house. She had played in scenarios in her mind of what would happen if she told him what Gaston had done to her. Would he banish her? Would he ever look at her the same way again?

"Gaston and I…we were never actually married."

"Isn't that good news?"  
Belle shook her head. "He acted like we were husband and wife. He…expected things. He made me…perform certain duties that a wife does for her husband. I…I didn't want to. I…"

"Oh Belle," Adam whispered. "If I could kill him all over again, I would."

"I don't think I would stop you." She paused. "I understand if you don't want to be with me after what he…"

Belle was interrupted when the door to the dining room opened. Two men Belle didn't recognize stood in the doorway.

"We were just checking in," one of the men said. Belle recognized his voice. It was Cogsworth.

"We wanted to see how Mademoiselle Belle was feeling," the second man added. Belle knew it was Lumière. It was amazing to see them not as a clock and candlestick, but as two real men.

"I'm actually quite tired," Belle said, standing up quickly. She put weight on her bad ankle, forgetting that it was injured. She wobbled and bit back a cry. Adam stood immediately to steady her. "I'm going to go lie down."  
Belle grabbed her crutch and began to set off for the doors.

"At least let me walk you to your room," Adam offered.

"No thank you. I'll be fine."  
Belle hobbled out of the room as fast as she could.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Cogsworth asked.

"You two have the absolute worse timing," Adam answered, slumping down in his chair.

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I am a huge fan of writing dialogue, so you might notice that many of my chapters are very dialogue heavy. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Belle awoke to sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes. The sun was streaming in through the window. She had forgotten to close the curtains before she went to bed, but she didn't mind. It felt good to feel the sun.

Still sore, Belle took her time getting out of bed. She pulled on a robe and walked over to the window. She closed her eyes and let the sun hit her face, warming her. When she opened her eyes again, she could see Adam walking outside beside Philippe, her horse. Just as he had done before as a beast, it looked like Adam was deep in conversation with the horse. It made Belle smile.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Belle said, still watching Adam.

The door opened. Mrs. Potts walked in, pushing a cart that had a platter full of toast, eggs, fruit, and of course tea on it.

"It's good to see you smiling, dear," Mrs. Potts said.

"It feels good to smile."

"I've fixed you up some breakfast."

"Thank you."

"We need to get some more meat on those bones, dear. You're practically wasting away."

Belle picked off a grape and popped it into her mouth.

"It all smells delicious," she said.

"He's been out there since sunrise," Mrs. Potts told her once she realized what Belle was looking at. "I don't think he slept last night. His bed was still perfectly made this morning."

"I think that's my fault."  
"He's just worried about you, my dear. You musn't blame yourself."

Belle shook her head. "I'm afraid I told him something yesterday that I'm sure he was not happy to hear."  
"You're not leaving us, are you?" Mrs. Potts asked frantically.

"No. Unless…unless he wants me to."

"That's hogwash. The prince would never ask you to leave. I see the way he looks at you."

"That may change. It may have already changed."

"Nothing will change if it's true love. And I know it is, dear." Mrs. Potts began making her way across the room towards the door. "If you don't mind my saying, it's a beautiful day to be outside." With that she took her exit.

Belle looked back out the window. Adam had stopped for Philippe to take a drink. She watched as he ran his hand over the horse's back. She hadn't really thought about it much since he rescued her, but he was an incredibly handsome man. He had a strong jaw and flawless skin and his eyes were so piercing, sometimes Belle thought he could look deep into her soul. Yes, he was a handsome man indeed. A handsome man who Belle knew she'd have to face sooner or later. And Mrs. Pott was right, it was a beautiful day to be outside.

Belle took her time eating breakfasts and getting ready for the day. It didn't help that her injuries slowed her down a bit.

Eventually, full of the delicious breakfast Mrs. Potts had prepared, Belle made her way out of the castle. Her ankle was feeling a little better and she had gotten more used to the crutch so she moved with more ease. She found Adam in the rose garden.

"Where's Philippe?" She asked.

Startled, Adam nearly dropped the roses he had in his hand. One pricked his finger as it fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Belle apologized. She took the hem of her skirt and immediately dabbed Adam's finger, wiping away the blood.

"It's ok. I was collecting them for you. I know they're you're favorite."

Belle smiled. "It's been a long time since I've smelled a rose."

She tipped her chin up and buried her nose in one of the deep red flowers. She inhaled, letting the scent overtake her. When she was done, she looked over at Adam. He was staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You wore that dress the day we first met."

Belle looked down at the dress she had chosen to wear. It was the very same blue dress she had been wearing when she stumbled upon Adam's castle to find her father.

"Well, Madame Garderobe seems to make only ball gowns. That didn't seem fitting for today."

"I suppose not. Although you do look beautiful in whatever you wear."

Belle blushed. She sat down on a nearby stone bench. Adam sat beside her, being sure to keep some distance between them. He didn't want to scare her.

"I'm not sure that applies anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Belle looked away, turning her cheek with the scar away from him. "Never mind."

Adam brought his fingertips to her chin. He turned her head so she was facing him.

"You are beautiful, Belle. You were beautiful before. You are even more beautiful now."

"You don't have to say such things," she said quietly.

"I do if they're true. You are beautiful and smart and kind and far too good for me."

"Still, I'm sure you would have preferred the girl I was…before."

"Would you prefer me as I was before?" Adam asked.  
"No. Of course not. Not that I would have minded who you were before. You know that. But you are quite…" She trailed off.

"Quite what?" He prompted.

"Well I'm sure I'm not the first girl to tell you that you're quite handsome."

"No, not the first. But you are the most important. I'm glad my human self is not a disappointment to you."  
"You could never be a disappointment," Belle assured him.

"I could say the same to you."

"But it's different," Belle said. "Who you were before and who I was before…you can't compare."  
"I don't agree. I'm the same person I was before. I just look…different. And you are the same person you were before, if not more beautiful."

"I was afraid of what you'd think after I told you what he did to me," Belle admitted.

"I think you are brave and strong. Not everyone could have survived what you did, Belle."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"For what I let him to do to me."

"Don't ever say that," Adam said with conviction. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know most men prefer their women to be…pure. I'm not…innocent anymore, Adam."  
"Most men are idiots," Adam said with a little smile.

"Only you could joke at a time like this."

"I love you, Belle."

She looked at him sharply. She knew how he felt. He had made that clear the day before at lunch, but it still struck her to hear the words. Gaston had never once said he loved her. Not that it would have mattered because she never could love him. It felt good to be loved. It felt right and safe.

Safe. It was a word Belle barely remembered the meaning of. She hadn't felt safe in such a long time. But everything about Adam made her feel safe. His eyes, his touch, his words. She knew he loved her and she loved him.

"Would you kiss me?" She asked quietly, a little nervous.

"It would be my pleasure."  
Belle closed her eyes as Adam leaned in. His lips brushed hers gently, almost like a whisper. Gaston had kissed her many times, but it had never felt like that. It was always hard and forceful and unwanted. It was the complete opposite of what it was like with Adam.

After a brief, light kiss, Adam pulled away and looked into Belle's eyes. She nodded, giving him permission to kiss her once more. When Adam's lips met hers again, it was with a little more force. But he was still tender, taking his time to explore her lips and giving her the chance to back away if she wasn't comfortable.

"I liked that very much," Belle said when they finally parted.

"As did I. And I'd very much like to do it again sometime."  
"I think that would be alright."  
"I don't want to push you, Belle," Adam said, taking her hand. "If anything I do makes you uncomfortable…"

"I don't think anything you do could make me uncomfortable," she replied. "I feel safe with you."

"And I will always keep you safe, you have my word."

"Would you do something for me?" She asked.  
"Anything."

"I don't know if my ankle could make the journey back to town on Philippe, but could you send for my father? I miss him so much. I'm sure he must be worried. I want him to know I'm alright."  
"Belle, I…"

"What? What is it?" She asked, sensing something was wrong.

"It's your father, Belle."

"What about him?"

"He…he died."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "What?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "How? When?"

"About a month after you were gone. He was looking for you, too. He didn't believe as many of the villagers did that you had just run off. But he got sick, Belle. Very sick. I was there with him at the end. He was in his bed, in his house. He was holding a picture he had painted of you and your mother. It was peaceful. He didn't suffer. Before he took his last breath, I promised him I'd find you."

"I never got to say goodbye," she said, wiping a tear away. "I never got to tell him I loved him."

"He knew, Belle. And he loved you. More than anything."

"Where is he? Where is he buried?"

"I buried him myself," Adam said. "Here at the castle. In the rose gardens. I knew he loved roses as much as you do. It just didn't seem right to leave in the village cemetery."

"Can you bring me to him?"

"Of course."

Adam took her hand and helped her to her feet. She left the crutch behind as she leaned on Adam. They walked through the gardens, the flowers beautifully in bloom. Adam brought them to a stone marker on the ground surrounded by roses of all colors. Belle dropped to her knees, clearing some dirt off the stone slab with her fingers. She wiped away tears, sniffling.

"Oh papa," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll leave you alone."

Adam retreated, but didn't go too far. He watched as Belle laid down, pressing her cheek against the cool stone. Her tears mixed with the Earth as she cried for the first man she had ever loved.

Author's Note: I thought long and hard about what I wanted do with Maurice. In the end, it made the most sense to not really include him in this story. I was sad to write about his demise, but that's just the way inspiration goes sometimes. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Belle visited her father's grave every morning. The first few days Adam went with her since she was still recovering from her injuries, but he always stood back to give her her privacy. After about a week, Belle was able to move easily on her own and Adam stopped accompanying her. He knew it was her time to be with her father and he would never take that way.

On one particularly cold and windy morning, Adam was sitting by the fire in the sitting room, sipping on tea when he heard the front doors open and then close again. He glanced into the foyer. Belle was just hanging up her cloak. Her hair was a mess from the wind and her cheeks red. Adam noticed she put her hand over the scar on her face. It had begun to fade, but it was still present and despite Adam's assurance that the scar did nothing to take away from her beauty, Belle was still self-conscious about it. Belle had never been a vain person. She had been blessed with natural beauty, but had never gone out of her way to flaunt it. She only hated the scar because it made her think about what had happened to her. She did not want to be reminded of that horrible time every day.

"Come warm up by the fire," Adam called out to her. As Belle entered the room, Adam pulled his chair and a second chair closer to the fire. Belle walked in and sat down beside him. Adam immediately grabbed a blanket and draped it over her.

"Thank you," Belle said. "I didn't not expect it to be so cold outside."

"Looks like we're in for a storm."

As he spoke they could hear rain beginning to hit the roof above them.

"That's too bad," Belle said. "I was thinking of taking Philippe riding today now that my ankle's better."

"Are you sure you're well enough?"

"I'm feeling much better. Besides, I miss riding him."

"He missed you too."

"Did he tell you that?" Belle asked with a smile.

"More or less."

There was a pause in conversation. Belle looked over and saw Adam lean his head against the back of his chair and close his eyes. It still surprised her at how large the chair was compared to his size. The chair was perfect for the beast, but was quite oversized for Adam. She smiled.

"I never thanked you," she said.

"For what?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"For taking care of my father."

Adam opened his eyes and looked over at her. "I wish I could have done more."

"I'm sure you did everything you could. I'm happy to know you were there with him in the end."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Adam told her. "I know you miss him terribly."

"I do, but then I remember the good times. His art, him teaching me to dance, bedtime stories. And that's when I realize that as much as I miss him, I'm at peace knowing that he's at peace." Belle paused. "Tell me about your family."

"You know my mother passed and that my father was not a good person. That's all there really is."

"That hardly paints a picture of your childhood. You know so much about me. Tell me about you."

Belle poured herself some tea from the tray Mrs. Potts had left behind. Adam stared into the fire, wondering where to begin. After he transformed into the beast, he never talked about his childhood. It was easier to forget. Belle reached her hand towards him and placed it on top of his hand. She squeezed his fingers. Adam knew whatever he told her, she would still love him just as he loved her despite what had happened to her.

"My parents had an arranged marriage," he began.

"That sounds awful," Belle replied.

"My father was royalty. He did not have a choice. He did not talk much about his childhood but I imagine it was not a good one. He was raised as the heir to the throne. Everyone expected something of him. I doubt he had much of a happy, carefree childhood."

"How terrible."

"When he was seventeen, his father died and he became king," Adam continued. "The next year my mother, a cousin of a royal family from a faraway kingdom was introduced to him. Within a month they were married. I was born less than a year later."

"I can't imagine being so young and having so much responsibility."

"I know it was not easy for him, but he certainly did not help himself with his negative attitude and mistreatment of others."

"Did he and your mother ever love each other?" Belle wondered. She thought of her time with Gaston. Had Adam's mother felt the same way she felt stuck with the king? Did she feel trapped?

"In their own way, I think they learned to love each other. My mother was probably the only person my father was even somewhat kind to. My mother was never strong, though. Not like you, Belle." She blushed. "After I was born, she got weak. She never could have any more children and I think my father resented her for it. But I loved her. You know, she was the one who planted the roses and the gardens. I remember sitting out there with her, helping her tend to the flowers."

"Is she the one who taught you your love of reading?"

Adam laughed. "Hardly. She never much liked to read. That was my father. Perhaps the one positive thing that came from him. The library was always his domain, which is perhaps why I stopped going in there after I was transformed. I didn't want to be reminded of him."

"Does it still remind you of him?" Belle asked.

"No. Now it reminds me of you," he said with a smile.

"What happened after your mother died?"

Adam took a deep breath. "I was seven when she passed. My father grew angrier every day. I watched the way he treated people and the way he went about being king. It was not kind. Unfortunately that it was I learned. Every day, my mother's memory grew fainter and my father's voice in my head grew louder."

"It's not your fault," Belle told him. "He was your father. Of course you'd listen to him and want to be like him."

"But I should have known what he was doing was wrong. I didn't even care when he left. I was only sixteen. He had secretly been building another castle far away for himself and one day he just left. He didn't even say goodbye. That was the last time I saw him. And I was left to run things here. To oversee the nearby villages. I became worse than my father."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You didn't know me then," he said.

"What happened to him? Your father?"

"I'm sure he's still living in his castle somewhere."

"You mean your father is still alive?" Belle exclaimed, shocked.

"I imagine so. I haven't heard otherwise."

"And he never knew about you being turned into a beast?"

Adam shook his head. "No."

"You have no desire to speak to him or to see him?"

"As I told you, he was not a good man. Why would I want to see him?"

"Because he's your father," she answered simply.

"He was not like your father, Belle. My father does not care what happens to me. And I don't care to waste any more breath talking about him."

Belle watched Adam as he stared off into the fire. She could see the pain on his face. Adam had spent so long helping her feel better and recover that she knew it was her turn to help him.

"Did I ever tell you about Madame Adelise?" Belle wondered.

"I don't think so."

"She was an elderly woman who looked after me sometimes when I was young when my father would go off to the market to sell his art. She was kind and warm and had the best laugh. Sometimes she felt like the grandmother I never had."

"She sounds like a lovely person."

"She was." Belle stood up. She stepped in front of Adam's chair and held out her hands.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"The one thing Madame Adelise and I did more than anything together was bake."

"Bake?"

"Yes. Cookies, pies, muffins. All of them more scrumptious than the last. She was an excellent baker."

"Well that sounds delicious, but what does that have to do with me?" Adam asked.

Belle smiled. "Have you ever had apple cookies?"

"No."

"Then we're about to make some."

"We? Are going to make cookies?"

"Yes. It's a rainy day out. There's not much else to do." Adam didn't move. Belle looked at him, perplexed. "You've never made cookies before, have you?"

"Mrs. Potts or one of the kitchen staff would always whip them up for me if I wanted them," Adam admitted.

"There is nothing better than eating freshly baked cookies that you made yourself. Come on, it'll be fun."

Adam finally took Belle's hands. She pulled him to his feet.

"On one condition," he said.

"What's that?"

"I get a kiss first."

Belle smiled. "You drive a hard bargain."

She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. She meant for it to be quick, but when she tasted him, she could not back away. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Belle did not mind. Although they had kissed a few times since that day in the gardens, none of the kisses came close to the intimacy Belle felt in that moment. It was the longest kiss they had shared and neither of them wanting to pull away. Belle looped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened.

Breathless, they finally parted.

"That was…" Adam began.

"Some kiss," Belle finished.

They both laughed somewhat nervously.

"Shall we bake then?" Adam asked.

Belle nodded. She could still taste him and feel the pressure of Adam's lips against hers. She felt like her whole body was tingling. It was a very good feeling. One she would like to have again.

"But I can just make them for you, my dear," Mrs. Potts offered with a smile. As Adam had expected, she was hesitant about giving up her kitchen. It was, after all, her domain and she prided herself on not only her culinary masterpieces, but also the spotlessness of her kitchen.

Belle and Adam had just entered the kitchen and told Mrs. Potts their plan to make cookies. Mrs. Potts got a funny look on her face and eyed the prince. He only smiled, not coming to her defense at all.

"I want to show Adam how to make them," Belle replied. "I promise we won't mess up your kitchen, Mrs. Potts."

"Wouldn't you rather be resting? Or...or reading?"

Belle put her hand on the woman's arm. "Take a break, Mrs. Potts," Belle said. "Let us make you something for a change. I promise you'll love these cookies."

Mrs. Potts looked to Adam. "I'm afraid there's no telling her no," he said.

"Oh...alright," Mrs. Potts finally conceded. "The flour's in the pantry and there are apples in…"

"We'll be fine," Belle assured her.

"Just yell if you need me," Mrs. Potts said, beginning to walk out of the kitchen. Before she exited, she looked back over her shoulder. Belle was beginning to point out some of the ingredients they would need. She saw Adam take her hand and Mrs. Potts smiled. She enjoyed seeing him so happy.

Belle gathered all of the things they would need and put them all out on the kitchen counter. She instructed Adam to get some bowls and wooden spoons. The oven was already going, full of wood to keep the fire burning hot.

"Now, why don't you start peeling and cutting up the apples. We'll need the pieces to be quite small," Belle told him, handing him a knife and an apple.

"Alright," he said.

Adam set the apple down and sliced right through the middle. A few seeds popped out.

"You cut through the core," Belle said. "We can't eat the core. And you didn't peel it first. Have you never cut an apple before?"

Adam shook his head. "I've always had Mrs. Potts doing the cooking for me."

"Well, that's about to change. Now watch."

Belle took the apple and expertly showed Adam how to cut the peel off without wasting too much of the apples. Then she demonstrated how to cut around the core and how to slice the apple into small pieces. Once Adam got the hang of it, Belle begin working on getting the other ingredients together. She mixed together flour, sugar, and salt. Then she cracked an egg inside.

"It's time to stir," Belle said.

"Now that I can do."

She slid the bowl she was using towards Adam and handed him a large wooden spoon. He put the spoon into the concoction and begin to stir wildly. Some of the flour spilled over the edge, making a mess on the counter.

"Gently!" Belle exclaimed.

She got behind Adam and put her arms around him. Taking his hands in her own, she showed him how to gently move the spoon back and forth until the flour and other ingredients were mixed well with the egg. Belle did not realize until they were mostly done how intimate the moment was. Her body was pressed against Adam's back. She could feel his back muscles moving with every motion. For a moment she caught herself thinking about what he must look like shirtless and she scolded herself. It was not proper to think of such things.

Just as she was about to remove her hands from around his body before things got any more improper, Adam dropped the spoon into the bowl and took hold of her fingers so that she couldn't move. He somehow managed to turn around so he was facing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in and kissed her. She did not hesitate to kiss him back. Just like earlier in the sitting room, these were not gentle, breezy kisses. These kisses were full of meaning and desire.

"We're supposed to be baking," Belle murmured as he moved on from her lips and peppered kisses along her jaw.

"This is far more fun," Adam replied, his lips finding hers once more.

After a few moments of frantic kissing, Belle finally tore herself away. She felt like she couldn't breathe and was sure her cheeks were glowing red. She backed up away from him, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked. "Did I push you too far?"

"No, it's not that," Belle assured him.

"Then why do you look as if I've hurt you?"

She stepped closer to him and took his hand. "You could never hurt me. I'm just...surprised."

"Surprised? About what?"

"About how good this feels. About how much I want you to keep kissing me. About how...attracted to you I am." Adam smiled. "Don't be so smug."

"For the record, I am very attracted to you too in every way. And I definitely want you to keep kissing me. But I don't want to push you. And I don't want to do anything inappropriate."

"Cookies," Belle said, turning her attention back towards the bowl. "We should just focus on cookies."

"Right. Cookies."

Belle dumped the cut apples into the bowl and continued stirring. As Adam got closer to her, she lifted her hand up to tuck back some stray hair that had fallen onto her cheek. It left a streak of flower on her face. Adam used his own hand to wipe it away. Just his touch sent a jolt of electricity through her that was hard to ignore.

"Cookies," Belle said again, trying to clear her mind and think about nothing but baking. It was difficult when Adam was standing so close to her, but she was determined to finish. Never in her life would she be able to make another batch of cookies without thinking about him and the taste of his kiss.

Author's Note: So, this chapter was not in my original plan, but after killing off Maurice in the last chapter, I thought it was time for something a little fun. Also, I love how the 2017 remake (which I just saw for the 5th time) delved a little deeper into the Beast's past. It got me thinking about whatever happened to Beast's father. After all, I've always wondered if Adam's "only" a prince, where is this king? This is my version of what could be the explanation. I hope you liked it! Get ready because there's drama to come!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Another five weeks went by. Things had slowly returned to normal, or at least as normal as things could be now that the castle wasn't enchanted. Belle and Adam spent their days reading, taking walks through the gardens, enjoying their meals together, and sharing kisses when they thought no one was looking (although the staff had caught them on occasion). Adam even began overseeing the villages he once ruled over before he had become a beast. It took some adjusting since many people still did not trust him, but he worked hard to listen to the people and do what was in the best interest of everyone.

Adam was always careful with Belle, knowing she was still recovering from her ordeal. Her physical wounds had disappeared, aside from the faint scar on her cheek, but her emotional wounds would take more time to heal. Adam was always sure to give her space when she needed it or to be there for her when she needed him.

The castle was full of life with the servants constantly laughing and pulling pranks on each other. Plumette and Lumiere were madly in love, escaping off to be with each other every chance they could get. Little Chip's laughter was perhaps the best sound of all. Most days he could be found chasing the dog around both inside and out. Everyone and everything in the castle seemed to sparkle just a little brighter than it had when the castle had been cursed.

It was early one beautiful morning when Adam found Belle in the library. She was curled up in her favorite puffy chair, wearing a beautiful, pale, green dress. Her feet were bare. Adam noticed how little she wore shoes now that there was no snow surrounding the castle all of the time. As usual, Belle's nose was buried in her book. She hadn't even noticed him come in. Adam chuckled to himself. She looked so content. He almost hated to disturb her.

"The sun's barely up and you're already halfway through that book," Adam commented.

Belle lowered the book so she could see him, but didn't close it. "It's interesting."

"What are you reading?"  
"A Guide to Teaching," she answered.

"Teaching? Do you wish to become a teacher?"

"Maybe," she replied.

"Maybe?"

"I was thinking…I'd like to have children come to the castle. To the library. I could…help them. I could teach them about books and reading. I was helping a girl in the village learn to read before I came here."

"Doesn't the village have a teacher?"  
"Yes, but he's awful," Belle explained. "He only teaches those wealthy enough to afford school and he won't teach girls. He doesn't think they should know how to read."  
"That's horrible," Adam said.

"I certainly wasn't allowed there as a young girl. If it weren't for my father teaching me, I would be just like some of those villagers. That's why many of them thought I was odd."

"You could never be like them," Adam told her. "And you're not odd."

Belle smiled. "I don't know if anyone would even let their children come, but, I feel as if I have to try. What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"You do?"  
"Yes. If it makes you happy."

Tears sprang to Belle's eyes. She tried to brush them away, but a few escaped down her cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she replied with a smile. "I'm just so happy. You make me happy."

"I'll do whatever I can to keep making you happy. I promise."

"Well, we would need some desks and some more chairs. And some paper and pencils and…"

"We'll get all those things and more."

"And I don't have to just teach them to read. They can learn math and history and science and everything."  
"Absolutely," he agreed, loving how excited she was getting.

"Imagine all those girls finally getting a chance at an education."

"And there's no one better to make that happen than you."

"We'll make this a proper school," Belle continued, envisioning it all in her mind.

"And you will be a fantastic teacher."

Belle put her book down and launched herself out of her chair and into Adam's arms. She crashed her lips against his, sending them both stumbling backwards. Adam's back hit a bookshelf. He kissed her back with fervor, desperately needing to taste her. Adam's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Belle knew she should control herself, but she didn't want to. It felt impossibly good to be connected to Adam in that way. Even if it was wrong, every part of her just wanted him. They kissed rapidly, neither one of them wanting to stop.

As Belle brought her hands up to Adam's hair, she felt a wave of nausea flow through her. Belle backed up, putting her hand on her stomach. Something did not feel right.

"I'm sorry." Adam apologized, practically panting. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not you," she assured him. The nausea did not pass. In fact, it was getting worse.

"Then, what it is?"

"I…I…"  
Clutching her stomach, Belle raced out of the room. She made it back into her room, found the chamber pot, and threw up in it. When she finally felt like the ache had passed, Belle poured herself some water. She drank some slowly and chewed on a mint leaf. There was a pounding on the door.

"Belle, are you alright?" Adam yelled through the door.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"May I come in?"  
Belle looked down at her dress, noticing vomit on her collar. "I don't think you should see me like this."

"I'll get Mrs. Potts."

"Don't bother her! I'm fine!"  
Belle got no response. She guessed Adam was already on his way down the steps and heading for the kitchen. Belle splashed some water on her face and sat down at her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror. As usual, her focus went immediately to the faint scar she still had on her cheek. Although it had faded, it was still there. Belle knew she'd have it for the rest of her life. Belle studied the rest of her face. She was pale and had small bags under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well. The reason why had escaped her. She just felt…off. That was why she had started reading A Guide To Teaching before sunrise that morning. She couldn't sleep.

Someone knocked on the door. Belle recognized the knock immediately. It was Mrs. Potts. It was amazing how used to everyone she had gotten even if their human forms.

"Come in, Mrs. Potts," Belle said.

Mrs. Potts entered the room and shut the door quickly. She practically ran over to Belle.

"Oh my dear, the Prince said you aren't feeling well."

It still felt weird to hear Adam referred to as the Prince. Belle rarely called him or thought of him in that way.

"I'm fine now, Mrs. Potts. Perhaps it was something I ate," Belle suggested. Immediately she regretted it as Mrs. Potts' face fell. She always prided herself in her work in the kitchen. "Or perhaps it's just an upset stomach."

Mrs. Potts' nodded obviously forgiving Belle for her comment.

"You poor thing. Is this the first time in recent memory you've been sick?"

"No, actually. Last week I was ill in the middle of the night. Thankfully I made it to the chamber pot in time. Maybe I have the flu."

"Perhaps," Mrs. Potts said. "And how have you been sleeping recently?"

"Rather poorly. I must be sick."

Mrs. Potts paused. "I'm going to ask you something, Belle, and I don't want you to be…upset with me."

"How I could ever be upset with you Mrs. Potts?"

"When was the last time you had your monthly bleed?"

Belle was shocked at the question, but wasn't angry. She just couldn't understand why Mrs. Potts would ask her something like that. It was not something people talked about.

"Well, I…" Belle began, trying to figure out the timing. "Before. Back at the house."

"With Gaston?" Mrs. Potts asked, cringing at the name.

"Yes. It must have been at least two weeks before Adam found me."  
"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. Why do you ask?"

"I know you grew up without a mother, Belle. Do you know what it could mean…missing your monthlies like that."

"Missing? I haven't missed them. I…" she trailed off, thinking.

"You've been here more than six weeks, Belle. That's eight weeks without one."

"No, that's not possible," Belle stammered.

"If that evil fellow was as terrible as he seemed, dear. I can only imagine what you've gone through."

Belle's eyes grew wide with fright. Even though she didn't have a mother to tell her about where babies came from, Belle had seen enough animal births to know the basics. It was all making sense. She put her hands to her stomach.

"But I can't be," she whispered.

"It'll be alright," Mrs. Potts assured her.

"How do I find out for sure?"

"I'm afraid you won't until you start to show."

"I can't have a…a…" Belle couldn't bring herself to say the words. "What am I going to do?"  
"I'm going to fix a nice pot of tea and we're going to figure this out together."

Mrs. Potts patted Belle's hand before leaving the room. Belle had never felt more alone. She ran to her vanity and took out a piece of paper and pencil. She began to make tally marks like the ones she had done on the back of the cabinet to mark how many days she had been at the house with Gaston. She remembered being terrified that this very thing might happen so she had kept careful track of her monthlies using the same tally marks. Belle closed her eyes and pictured them as if they were right in front of her. She copied the picture in her head onto the paper in front of her. She stared down at the paper. What she had told Mrs. Potts was right. It all fit. The upset stomach, the inability to sleep, the ease at which she burst into tears. Belle didn't need to start showing to be sure.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Belle walked over to her wardrobe. She knew exactly what she must do. She wasn't going to get her school.

Author's Note: As promised, here comes to the drama! For the record, I can't take credit for the idea of the library being turned into a school. I think I heard that in an interview with Emma Watson somewhere. Anyway, thanks for reading and for everyone's kind words! More to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** I got a message from that this chapter did not post correctly. Therefore, I am posting it again. My apologies if you've already ready it and/or are alerted more than once. Chapter 9 will be posted in the next day or two!

 **Chapter 8**

Belle stood in the middle of the foyer. She looked around the castle, taking a final look around. She knew she would never see it again. It amazed her that any room she walked in, she found something she had never seen before. Although she knew it was crazy, it was as if the castle changed around her constantly. In reality, the castle was just so ornate that it was impossible to see everything at once. She would miss discovering more of its secrets on a daily basis.

Belle forced herself not to cry. It wouldn't do anyone any good. She had accepted her fate and she had to do what was right. Adam walked down the stairs, coming from the west wing where his room was. Belle simply stared at him, trying to memorize the way he moved, the way he looked, everything. He was so incredibly handsome, his jaw strong, his eye piercing, his hair flowing freely behind him. He looked relaxed in a pair of linen pants and a light, button down shirt that had the top two buttons open. Belle could see just a hint of blonde hair poking out of his shirt. It reminded her of his beastly days. Under normal circumstances she would probably blush at the thought, but these were not normal circumstances.

"Belle? How are you feeling?" Adam asked, walking over to her. She didn't answer. Adam looked at what she was holding. It was a small satchel. He noticed she had her cloak on over her green dress. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Are you going to the village to talk to them about the school?"

"No."

"I don't understand. Are you alright?"

Adam took a step towards her. She stepped back. He furrowed his brow, unsure of what was going on. She had never backed away from him before like that. Not even after just returning from her time with Gaston.

"I'm sorry, Adam," she whispered, trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"Are you angry with me because of what happened in the library?"

Belle tried to remember what he was referring to. Although it had been less than an hour before, it felt like a lifetime ago. Memories of an exquisite, beautiful kiss flooded back to her.

"You mean the kiss?" She asked.

"Yes."

"No, I'm not angry."

"I know I got a little…overzealous when kissing you. I'm sorry if I crossed a line. I promise, it won't happen again."

"It has nothing to do with that," she assured him. "And I believe I was the one who started it."

"Then what is going on?"

"I…I must go," Belle stammered. She could feel it. She was losing her nerve. Looking into his eyes was all it took for Belle to want to throw herself into his arms and beg for his forgiveness. But she had to be strong for both their sakes.

"I'll go with you," he offered. "Wherever it is."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you just can't," she said, having no other explanation.

"Ok. Then tell me where you're going. Or when you'll be back."

"I won't be."

"What?" He questioned sharply. That was not the response he was expecting.  
"I won't be coming back."

"What are you talking about? Why are you going? Where are you going? Belle, talk to me."

"I…I'm…"

"You're what?"  
"I'm with child," she exclaimed.

Adam blinked, not sure he heard her correctly. "What?"  
"I'm having a baby." Her voice was steadier this time. Although she didn't feel strong, she had to pretend to be.

"How? We haven't…"

"Gaston," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Belle nodded. "As sure as any woman can be."

Belle waited for a response, but he said nothing. As much as it pained her, she looked into Adam's eyes. For the first time she saw nothing behind his eyes. No spark, no love, no warmth. She knew what she must do.

Holding her satchel tightly, Belle ran for the front door. She didn't even bother to open the door properly. She ran out the door meant for the dog just as she did the night she tried to escape from the Beast and the enchanted castle. She did not stop to listen if he was following her. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to come after her or not. Perhaps leaving him would be easier if her last memory of him was his unloving eyes.

Inside the castle, Adam stood in the foyer, unsure of what had just happened. He kept replaying Belle's words in his head. He had known what Gaston had done to her. He had guessed it long before she had told him. That didn't mean he loved her any less. If anything, it made him love her more because it showed how strong she was. But news of her pregnancy was too much. The idea of her carrying another man's child enraged him. Even though he had always known there was a possibility she could be pregnant. He just assumed that since so much time had passed, that was not the case.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Potts yelled, stomping into the foyer. Her face was red.

Adam looked over at her. "What?"  
"The woman you love just walked out of here without any plan to come back. And you're just standing here!"

"She's having a baby," he said.  
"I know! Even more reason for you to go out there and bring her back. Maybe Prince Adam before all of this would have left her out there out there all alone in the world but not this Adam. Not the man you've become. Don't just stand there. Go get her and bring her back."

Adam didn't need to be told again. It was as if he had been in a daze when Belle told him the news. Mrs. Potts had certainly gotten him out of his stupor. He had been a fool not to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright from the minute she had told him. He only hoped she could forgive him.

"Belle!" Adam shouted, running out the front door. He saw her mounting Philippe. She did not turn when he shouted her name, although he was sure she heard him. "Don't go! Belle!"

Belle dug her heels into Philippe's flanks. Just as she did so, Adam whistled. Philippe began trotting right over to where Adam stood. No matter how hard Belle tried to get him to run away from Adam, Philippe wouldn't.

"Traitor," Belle whispered against Philippe's mane.

"I taught him to come when I whistled," Adam explained, grabbing Philippe's bridle when he was close enough.

"He's my horse," Belle reminded him.

"I think his loyalties have changed. But mine haven't."  
"I must go," Belle stated.

"No," Adam replied. "This is your home. This is where you belong. Here with me."

"I can't stay here with you."

"Why not?"

Belle slid down off Philippe's back. She slung her satchel over her shoulder and began stomping off away from the castle. It only took Adam a few long strides to catch up to her. He took her hand, preventing her from running off.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you talk to me."  
"I tried talking to you," she practically yelled. "Just moments ago. You shut down!"  
"I'm sorry. I was in shock. That is no excuse, but I did not know what to say."

"You could have said anything," she told him.

"I don't know if talking would have helped. You had already decided you were leaving."

"It's better if I go."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I can't stay here with a baby. It wouldn't be right."

"Of course you can stay."

"They'll talk," Belle explained. "All of the people in the village will talk about us in whispers. Do you know what they'll say about me when they find out? About you? They'll think we…"

"I don't remember you ever caring about what the villagers thought before."

"It's different now," she replied.

"How? Why?

"You're a prince. You have a…reputation to uphold."

"I don't care about my reputation," he proclaimed.  
"Others do."

"Others didn't remember I existed until a short time ago. I don't care about them. I only care about you."

"And what do you think they'll say about me? I can take being the odd girl who likes to read, but for them to think that I'm somehow…tainted…I don't know if I can bear that."

"And what do you think will happen if you run off and have this baby alone, Belle? What will people say about you then?"

"At least then I know I won't be disappointing you."

"Is that what you're worried about? Disappointing me?"

"I can only imagine what you must think of me…" she said, blinking back tears.

"You could never disappoint me, Belle. This is not your fault. You are strong and brave and beautiful. Stay. Please."  
"And what are we to do?" She asked. "Raise this baby together?"

"Exactly."  
"What?" Belle replied, taken aback. That was not the reaction she was expecting.  
"We will raise this baby together."

"You're crazy," she said.

"Why? We'll get married and no one will know about what happened once the baby is born."

"Married?"  
"Yes, married," he answered.

"We can't just get married."

"Why not?" He questioned.  
"Because…because…"

"Those aren't very good reasons. I love you, Belle and I know that you love me. It was inevitable for us to get married. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, because I have. I think about it all the time."

"You do?"

"Of course," he replied. "Haven't you thought about getting married?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I was just waiting for the timing to be right to ask you," Adam continued.

"But this is different, Adam. This is too much to ask of you."

"No, it's not. I love you, Belle."

She paused. She hadn't thought of this scenario. She was so sure Adam would not want to be with her anymore that she thought running away was her only option. She had misjudged him.

"You would really do this? You would marry me and raise another man's baby as your own?"

He approached her, taking both of his hands in hers.

"Another man may have fathered his baby, but I will be this baby's father. After all, he or she is a part of you. And if he or she has even just a fraction of your beauty and grace and heart, how could I not love him?"

"Or her," Belle said with a sly smile.  
"Or her," Adam repeated.

"You're too good for me."

"That's where you're very wrong," he told her. "You are much too good for me."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, wanting him to know that he could still back out if he wanted to.

"Of course."  
"Then…when? When are we going to get married?"  
"The sooner the better," Adam answered. "As soon as Mrs. Potts and the rest of the staff can pull something together."  
"I don't think that will be a problem. Mrs. Potts always seems ready for a feast."

"We could have a big party."  
Belle shook her head. "I think I just want it to be us. And Lumiere and Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts and the rest of them, of course. I don't want to be a spectacle, Adam. I just…I just want to be with you."

"Ok."

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you." He pulled her into a fierce hug. "It's going to be alright, Belle. I promise you."

Author's Note: I don't have much to say except thanks for reading and thanks for all the great comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Adam stared at the small, delicate ring that he held between his thumb and index finger. The gold band sparkled, the ruby stone glowed. The ring was made to look like a rose with stems and leaves etched into the band. The ruby was shaped like the center of the flower. It was the finest ring Adam had ever seen and it had belonged to the woman who had once been most important in his life. Adam knew it was perfect. Belle would love it. He just had to figure out how and when he was going to present it to her.

The ring had been Adam's mother's engagement ring. His father had given it to her when he proposed. Roses had been his mother's favorite too. That's why they surrounded the castle. His mother had planted every last one. It was no coincidence that the enchantress had chosen a rose to count down the time Adam had before he would remain a beast forever.

Adam shook the memory from his mind. He was no longer a beast. And although most of his time as the creature was spent living in despair, the lesson the enchantress taught him was invaluable. Without her, he would not have met his beloved Belle. Things had a way of working themselves out, Adam thought. At least some things.

Adam could not help but think of what Belle had gone through, of what Gaston had done to her. She did not deserve any of it. It pained him to think of her in that house, chained up and alone. It hurt even more that she thought she had to run away from Adam when she found out she was with child. Just as he promised her he would, Adam would raise the baby as his own. It did not matter that he was not the true father. He would love the child anyway.

And Adam had no doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry Belle. He had been thinking about it for a long while. He had wanted to give her enough time and space to recover from what Gaston had done before he asked her. Adam just wished he had been able to ask her properly. Of course, Adam realized, he hadn't really asked her to marry him at all. He had suggested it and she had agreed. There really was no asking. The question was, how was he going to ask her and where. The library perhaps? The gardens? The ballroom? Should he make a big fanfare of it, encouraging the staff to be there? Or should it be intimate between the two of them? Adam just couldn't decide.

The only thing that he knew for sure was that he was hungry. One of Mrs. Potts' homemade cakes or cookies was sure to help him make up his mind about properly proposing to Belle. Placing the ring back inside the small, wooden box he had gotten it from, Adam placed it safely in his pocket. After all, he wanted to have in on hand if the right moment should present itself.

Adam left his room and headed for the kitchen. The castle was dark, the only light coming from the moon through the windows. Adam grabbed a candlestick from a table outside his room and lit it. He was thankful that Lumiere was once again up to the task of providing candles and matches throughout the castle. Adam made his way through the castle as quietly as possible. He didn't want to disturb anyone. It was, after all, after midnight.

Adam specifically took the path that went by Belle's room. It was not the most direct route to the kitchen, but Adam liked walking by, knowing she was just on the other side of the door. Adam stopped outside her room. He pictured her sleeping in her large, canopy bed. He thought about the fact that soon enough she would be sleeping with him in his bed. The image made him smile.

Just as he was about to continue on, Adam heard a noise. It was a quiet cry. It sounded like it was coming from inside Belle's room. Adam placed his ear against the door and waited. He heard the sound again, this time louder. It was as if Belle were crying out for help. Not caring that it would be considered inappropriate to barge in on her in the middle of the night, Adam opened the door to her room. He peeked inside. With the moon shining in through Belle's window, he could see her on the bed. Her body was thrashing, her blankets askew. Adam ran into the room and rushed to her bedside. Her face was covered in beads of sweat, her hair plastered to her cheeks and forehead.

"Belle," Adam said, afraid to wake her up too suddenly. He put his hand on her hand. Her skin felt like ice. "Wake up, Belle." He ran his hand up her arm, hoping his touch would wake her.

"No!" She yelled.

"Belle, please wake up. You're safe. Please, my love."

"Please don't!" She continued to cry. Although her eyes were closed, Adam could see her eyes moving rapidly. "You're hurting me! Stop!"

"No one will hurt you," Adam said, knowing she wasn't actually talking to him. He took her hand, trying to calm her. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Open your eyes."

"No!" She wailed.

"Wake up, Belle. Please."

Slowly Belle's body began to relax. Her eyelids stopped moving.

"That's it," Adam coaxed. "You're safe. Open your eyes, love."

Adam wiped some of the hair away from Belle's face. As he did so, she finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before she really focused on Adam.

"Adam…" she whispered, her voice hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

"You were having a bad dream."  
Belle closed her eyes once more, the images of what she had been dreaming about flashing in her mind.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you apologizing?"  
"I didn't mean to disturb you."

Belle sat up. She began pulling up the blanket to cover herself. She knew it wasn't appropriate for Adam to see her in her pale pink nightdress even though they would soon be married.

"You didn't disturb me," Adam said. "I was walking by your room. I heard your screams."  
"I was screaming?"  
"You were asking someone not to hurt you. It was about Gaston, wasn't it? Your dream?"  
"I'm fine now. You should go," Belle said. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she turned away from Adam.

"You don't have to hide from me."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

Adam took her hand. "I want to be there for you, Belle. Not just for the good stuff. You can talk to me. You can be honest with me. You know that."

"I know," she whispered.

"Have you had this nightmare before?"

Belle nodded. "It's not always the same, but yes. I've had nightmares about him before."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I knew it would upset you," she said, finally turning back to face him. "And because I don't want to think about him."

"Perhaps talking about it will help."

"You don't want to hear about him."

"I want to do what is best for you," he told her and he meant it. "Maybe it'll help both of us to talk about how we feel."

Belle brought her knees up to her chin. It was something she used to do when she was scared as a child.

"Are you sure you want to hear about him?" Belle asked.

"If you want to tell me, then yes." He paused. "I want to help you, Belle. Remember, this is not about him. This is about you."  
Belle scooted over on the bed. She patted the spot next to her. Adam looked into her eyes. She nodded. He slowly climbed up onto the bed, certain to stay on top of the covers. With his back against the headboard, he slid beside her, their shoulders touching.

"My father once told me it does no good to hate," she began. "He said to not judge others and accept them for who they are on the inside. I've always tried to live that way. Gaston was not a good man on the inside. I have known him since I was a little girl. He was a little older than I was. All the girls growing up thought they were in love with him because of his looks, but not me. He would tease the girls, myself included. The other girls fawned over him while I learned to ignore him. He did not like to be ignored. Perhaps that's why he targeted me most of all."

"He sounds awful. Even as a child."

"He was," Belle continued. "He went to war and when he came back as a captain, the village named him a hero and regaled him. He could do no wrong. And it was when he returned that he got it in his mind that I would marry him despite the fact that I had no interest in him and we had nothing in common. I don't even think he's ever read a book in his life. All he wanted was a wife to bear him children and cook his dinner. I don't know why he chose me. Any other woman in the village would have been happy to marry him."

"I know why he chose you."

"Why?"  
"Because you're not like those other girls in the village," Adam explained. "You're smart and beautiful and have a mind of your own."  
Belle blushed. "I don't think Gaston was particularly interested in my mind. He asked me to marry him more than once. I always turned him down."

"Gaston does not seem like the kind of man who would accept no as an answer."  
"He wasn't. But he also wasn't…violent before. I mean, he was not a good person and I never liked him, but he wasn't the terrible, crazed man who took me. I don't know what changed him. Perhaps it was my rejection. Perhaps it was seeing me happy with someone else. I don't know. I never thought Gaston could do the evil that he did."

"People can surprise you. And not always in a good way."

"My nightmares aren't always about being in that shack with him. Sometimes I think I'm having a pleasant dream because they start with you."  
"I'm in your dreams?" He asked.

Belle blushed a second time. She hadn't meant to tell Adam that he often found his way into her dreams. And some of the dreams weren't nightmares at all. Some of them were rather pleasant. But those weren't the dreams Adam was asking her about.

"Sometimes I dream that we are simply reading in the library or having dinner. And Gaston comes in and…and he kills you. Every time. And I can do nothing to stop him."

"Gaston cannot hurt us," Adam stated.  
"I know."  
"You already saved my life. Nothing will take me away from you ever again."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise," he answered. Belle yawned. "You need your sleep."

"Would you stay with me?" She wondered. "Just until I fall asleep."  
"It would be my honor."  
Belle rested her head against her pillows. She sighed as Adam stroked her hair.

"What were you doing walking past my room at this hour?" Belle asked, a sleepiness settling into her voice.

It was then he remembered the ring in his pocket. Perhaps he had found his moment.

"I was going to get a snack in the kitchen." He stopped, gathering his thoughts. "Belle, there's something I wanted to…"

He was interrupted by a light snore. He looked down at her. She was sound asleep. Adam couldn't help but smile. The ring would have to wait.

Author's Note: I thought adding in a little Belle/Gaston back-story was necessary. After all, Adam didn't know anything of Gaston really (I mean, in the movie, Gaston is just this guy who tries to kill him. The beast really has no other knowledge of him). Anyway, I hope you liked it. Lots more to come!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Belle stared at herself in front of the ornate full length mirror in her room. She was wearing a flowing, pure white gown adorned with lace roses on the skirt. Her hair was curled, bouncing against her bare shoulders. Plumette had helped her put on some makeup. The scar on her cheek was barely visible under the powder. Her eyes were enhanced with hints of blue on her eyelids. Never in her wildest dreams did Belle think she would ever look so beautiful.

She knew she was expected downstairs in the ballroom in just a few moments. Père Robert had traveled from the village to perform the wedding ceremony. Other than him, though, the only invitees were the castle staff. Both Adam and Belle considered them to be family. Belle didn't want anyone else there; just the people who mattered to them. Although she had dreamed of a big wedding when she was a child, Belle would have been perfectly happy having a simple ceremony. It was Mrs. Potts and Plumette who insisted on making her a beautiful gown and having a fine feast after the ceremony. Belle went along with it because it seemed to please Mrs. Potts. After all she had done for Belle, Belle would do anything to make her happy.

Belle took a deep breath, placing her hand against her stomach. She wasn't yet showing, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She couldn't ignore the fact that her stomach felt upset. In the 10 days since she had told Adam of her pregnancy, her nausea had grown worse. A day hadn't gone by when Belle hadn't vomited. Adam had been concerned, but Belle told him it was perfectly normal. Belle had seen enough pregnant women in the village to know that some were unlucky enough to be incredibly ill during the beginning of their pregnancies. Belle only helped she would begin to feel better. She couldn't imagine going nine months feeling awful all of the time.

But the feeling in her stomach seemed worse than usual. Belle turned away from the mirror and walked over to her vanity. She poured herself a small glass of water and sipped it. It didn't help. She thought of Adam waiting downstairs for her. She wondered what he was wearing. Whatever it was, she was sure he looked as handsome as ever.

Trying to ignore her stomach, Belle decided it was time to get going. She walked across the room and opened the door. She saw two maids walking by, carrying linens. They were two women Belle barely knew. They kept to themselves and were uninterested in having any kind of relationship with Belle despite her best efforts. Belle almost called out to them just to say hello, but stopped herself when she heard them talking.

"I heard there's for a reason for the prince's fast engagement," one of the women said, her French accent thick.

"Oh?" The other replied. She had a long blonde braid down her back. She looked younger than Belle, but not by much.  
"One of the cooks says Mademoiselle Belle has been requesting simple broth for her meals and that she hasn't been eating much at all."

"Maybe she's just trying to fit into a smaller dress."

"She was also caught vomiting just the other morning."

"You don't mean to imply that she's…" the maid with the blonde hair looked around, making sure no one was listening. Belle ducked back into her room, but kept the door slightly ajar so that she could hear their conversation. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she had to know what the maids were saying. After all, they were gossiping about her.

"I think she's with child," the first maid said quietly, a large smile on her face.

"You think she's been with the prince?"  
"You see how they constantly go off together alone? It's not right. They should have a chaperone, but they never do. The two of them having been living in this castle in sin."

"But Mademoiselle Belle seems so sweet and kind."

The maid with the thick accent scoffed. "It's the sweet and kind ones you have to look out for. I'm sure that's why they're getting married so quickly. Mark my words, the villagers won't be happy when they hear about this. They're just getting used to the idea of having a prince and they will not accept a princess who is nothing better than a working girl on the streets."

Belle slammed her door shut. The maids quickly scampered off, obviously knowing they had been caught. Belle wiped a tear from her cheeks. She hated what the maids called her, but she hated even more what they thought the prince had done. He didn't deserve that kind of reputation. Belle wiped away a tear. She sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall. She hugged her knees against her, much like the first night she had spent in the castle.

As Belle's bedroom door opened, she looked up. Mrs. Potts, dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown, strode in. When she saw Belle, her face fell.

"My dear, what's wrong?"  
"I can't marry him. It's not fair to him."

"Belle, the prince loves you very much. You know that."

Belle turned her head away. She had made up her mind. She should never have told the prince about her condition. She should have run away immediately and spared them both the embarrassment.

"I don't think I can go through with this," Belle whispered.

"But, my dear…"

"Please tell everyone that the wedding is cancelled."

"Oh dear."

Mrs. Potts rushed out of the room. Belle knew she had little time to make her escape. She picked herself up and walked over to her wardrobe. The first thing she needed to do was to get out of the wedding dress she was wearing. She would never be able to ride a horse with so many layers on. Her stomach ached, but she tried to ignore it.

Less than a minute later, Belle heard a commotion at the door followed by a loud pounding.

"Belle!" Adam's voice called out.

"You musn't go in," Belle heard Mrs. Potts tell him. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."  
"There won't be a wedding!" Belle yelled back.

She knew Mrs. Potts must have gone to get Adam. They were both on the other side of the door. The door opened just a little.

"Belle," Adam said softly, his voice floating through the crack in the door. "Talk to me."

"They'll all whisper about us," Belle explained. "They'll figure out that…the timing isn't right for this baby and this wedding."

"I told you I don't care what they say." He paused. "You saved me, Belle. You saved me from myself, from my fate. You saved me in that tower that night. I owe you so much. Let me do this."

"I don't want you to marry me because you feel like you owe me."  
"That's not why I'm marrying you. I'm marrying you because I love you. Because I want us to be together forever. I can't imagine my life without you."

"But this isn't just about you and me anymore."

"I will raise this child as my own, you know that," Adam responded.

"What if you can't? What if you look at him and all you see is…Gaston?"

"It won't happen that way," he assured her.

"You don't know that."

"I know you're scared. I'm scared too."

Belle looked to the door. She couldn't see Adam, but she knew he was right there. Belle approached the door cautiously. She stood just next to it. Neither of them could see the other, but they could feel each other's presence.

"You're scared?" She asked in a near whisper.

"I'm scared I'm not good enough for you. That you deserve better."

"You're a prince," she reminded him. "Almost every girl dreams of marrying a prince."  
"Did you? Did you ever dream of marrying a prince?"  
Belle had read about princes and princesses in so many different books. They all ended the same – 'Happily Ever After.' Belle had never expected that for her life. Although those relationships were fun to read about, she never really wanted that. She wanted to be her own person with her own ideas.

"No," she admitted.

"You see. You wouldn't have chosen me had you known I was a prince."  
"That's not true. Titles don't matter to me."

"Neither do looks apparently. You fell in love with me when I was a beast. A horrible creature."

"You weren't horrible." She paused. "Well, maybe at first."

Adam laughed. "You always saw me for me. I would do anything for you, Belle. Let the villagers and everyone say what they're going to say. We know the truth."  
"What if…what if I can't…" she trailed off, unable to finish her thought.

"Can't what?"  
Belle shook her head. She had never talked to Adam before about her biggest fear.

"My nightmares," she began. "They're about what Gaston did to me. What if I can't…do for you what he made me do? What a wife should do for her husband. What if I've been…ruined?"

"That's not possible."

"It could be."

"I would never make you do anything you weren't comfortable with, Belle," he said. "You know that, right?"  
"But a husband has the right to…"

"No," he interrupted. "I would never force you. I would never ask things of you that you weren't willing to give. I promise you that. But I…I have my own…fear about that."

"You do?"  
"When I'm with you, Belle, I feel this…urges. I feel _him_ coming back."  
"Him?"  
"The beast. Sometimes it's like he's within me. Sometimes I have to remind myself to be gentle with you when all I want is to be with you. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"You never could," she assured him.

"I need you to promise me that if you're ever afraid of me or if I ever go too far or…"

"I'm not afraid of you," Belle stated. "I never have been."

"Well, maybe in the beginning," Adam said. Although she couldn't see him, Belle knew he was smiling. Belle laughed.

"I hope Mrs. Potts isn't out there listening to us talk about things that we shouldn't be talking about."

"No. She's gone. But I do suppose she'd have a heart attack if she heard us carrying on like that." He paused. "Do you love me, Belle?"

"Of course."

"And do you want to marry me?"

"More than anything."

"Then let's get married," Adam said, fingering his mother's engagement ring in his pocket. He hadn't ever found the right opportunity to give it to Belle. He decided he would give it to her during the ceremony. He hoped she'd like it.

"Ok," she agreed.

"I love you. Remember that."

"I know."

"Then I'll go now," he said. "I'll see you in the ballroom. Alright?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid Plumette might need to fix my face. I've made a mess of it."

"You are beautiful without any of that."

"Would you send her up please?"

"Of course."

Belle listened as she heard footsteps growing fainter. She turned to finish getting ready. Belle felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Through the fabric of her dress, she felt a wetness on her legs. Belle screamed out in pain.

Author's Note: Sorry – I just had to add the drama! A big thank you to everyone who continues to follow me. I'm writing just as fast as I can!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Adam paced in the hallway outside Belle's room. His pointed, heeled shoes rubbed uncomfortably against his foot. When he was getting dressed for the wedding, Lumiere insisted that they were the latest fashion and that Adam couldn't get married in just any old shoe. Adam hated them the minute he put them on, but he didn't say anything. He didn't care what he was wearing on his feet as long as he got to marry Belle. Adam kicked the shoes off, letting them fall down the stairs, banging every step as they went. He continued his pacing in his stockinged feet.

"Perhaps you'd like to sit down," Cogsworth suggested. He and Lumiere were standing nearby, watching the prince helplessly.

"I don't want to sit down!" Adam snapped.

The two exchanged a glance.

"Then perhaps you'd like something to eat," Lumiere offered.

Adam glared at him. Food was the last thing on his mind. The only thing he could think about was Belle.

"Idiot," Cogsworth whispered to Lumiere.

Adam could not believe all that had transpired in just a short amount of time. After his heartfelt talk with Belle, Adam had left, his goal to find Plumette to help Belle fix her makeup. When he got to the bottom of the steps, he heard Belle's agonizing scream. Adam had raced back up the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to her. When he burst into her room, Adam found Belle on the floor, not moving. Her white dress was stained with blood below the waist. Adam immediately dropped to his knees beside her and looked her over. He could not find a visible wound. He shouted for help, gathering her in his arms. She was barely conscious and not talking. Adam was panicked.

"What is taking so long?" Adam asked, continuing his pacing.

"These things take time," Lumiere answered.

"The doctor must have time to do a complete examination," Cogsworth added.

Immediately after finding Belle in such a state, Adam had ordered Lumiere to get a doctor. Lumiere had ridden off on Philippe towards the village. He had retrieved the doctor as quickly as possible, but it had still taken time. While waiting, Adam had picked Belle up and placed her gently in her bed. He spoke to her in whispers, hoping she could hear his words and that they would comfort her. Mrs. Potts and Plumette had arrived. Mrs. Potts shouted orders about needing clean towels, fresh water, and several herbs. She shooed Adam away so that she and Plumette could undress Belle to see where she was hurt. Adam wanted desperately to stay with Belle, but he knew it wasn't proper. Mrs. Potts and Plumette had stayed with the doctor when he arrived with the promise that they would keep Adam informed as to what was going on. That was almost an hour ago. An hour with no news about her condition. Adam felt helpless.

He could not imagine a life without Belle. She was everything to him. Since the moment she had stumbled into the castle, searching for her father, Adam knew she was the one. She was so unlike any woman he had known before. She was not afraid to speak her mind and to stand up to him. No woman had ever done that. And that fact that she had accepted him and loved him even when he was a beast made her all the more special.

"I don't understand," Adam began, talking to no one in particular. "She had no wounds. What could be wrong with her? I was just talking to her before she collapsed and she was fine. What could have happened?"

"The doctor must be coming out to speak with you soon," Cogsworth said.

"There was so much blood," Adam stated. He couldn't get the image of the stained wedding dress out of his mind. The crimson blood against the pure white fabric was too much.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lumiere added.

"You don't know that," Adam snapped. "And why hasn't Mrs. Potts given me an update?" He could feel the beast raging inside of him. It was so easy to slip back into that mode, back when he didn't care about who he yelled at or whose feelings he had hurt. He knew he had been cruel to his staff when all they ever did was try to help him. It made Adam want to be even kinder to them since his transformation back into a prince. But he wasn't feeling kind. Not when the woman he loved was hurt on the other side of the wall and Adam didn't know what was going on.

"You must remain optimistic, sir," Cogsworth told him, trying to keep Adam calm.

"I don't want to be optimistic! I just want to know what's going on! If she's…"

As Adam spoke, the bedroom door opened, cutting him off. The doctor came out. Adam tried to glance past him to get a look at Belle, but he could not see her bed from where he was standing. The doctor closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" Adam asked frantically.

"I've stopped the bleeding," the doctor replied. "But there's no telling what might happen."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor looked over at Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Perhaps we should talk alone."

"You can say what you need to say," Adam said, not wanting to waste time. "Just tell me."

"Mademoiselle Belle is suffering from a loss of child," the doctor explained in a low voice.

If Lumiere and Cogsworth were shocked at the news that Belle was pregnant, they didn't show it. Adam just stared at the doctor. He hadn't even considered it. He was so sure that Belle must have some kind of external injury. He never thought about the baby.

"What does that mean?" Adam asked.

"It can happen to women sometimes. Nobody knows why. The body just…gets rid of the baby."

"So…so she lost the child?" Adam clarified.

The doctor nodded. Adam felt an immediate sense of loss. Even though the baby Belle was carrying wasn't his child, he had loved the idea of being a parent and seeing Belle as a mother. Adam promised himself that he would never make the mistakes that his father had made with him. Despite the fact that the baby would not actually be his by blood did not stop the unconditional love Adam already felt.

"Oftentimes such a loss can cause uncontrollable bleeding," the doctor continued. "That is the case with Mademoiselle Belle."

"But will she be alright?"  
"As I said, there's no way to know. She has lost a lot of blood. Although I believe the hemorrhaging to be over, it may be too late."  
"You're saying she could die?" Adam asked.

"Only time will tell."

"There must be more you can do," Adam said, grabbing the doctor's sleeve. He had never felt so panicked.

"I'm sorry, I've done all I can."

"But there be some medicine. Something that you can give her to help her."

The doctor grabbed Adam's hand and pulled it off of him.

"Perhaps your woman should have thought about the consequences when she gave herself to you."

Adam was stunned. "What?" He asked.

"Women often get what they deserve," the doctor stated, his voice gruff. "Women who do not save themselves for marriage are doomed for damnation."

Adam felt the beast inside of him raring up once more and he did not want to control it. He slammed his fist into the doctor's face, sending him to the ground. Adam stood on top of him, ready for another blow. Lumiere and Cogsworth raced over, pulling on Adam so he would stop. Adam fought against them, whaling on the doctor. Eventually Cogsworth and Lumiere managed to pull him back. Adam felt like a wild animal being released from his cage. He wanted to kill the doctor for his words.

"Get out of here!" Adam bellowed.

"You're crazy!" The doctor shouted, scrambling to his feet. His nose was bleeding, his lip cut. Bruises were already showing on his face.

"Get out of here and never come back!"

The doctor stumbled down the stairs and raced out of the castle. Adam fell to his knees, the adrenaline gone from his body.

"She could die," he whispered.

"Don't think of that," Lumiere said. "Think instead of how strong she is."

Mrs. Potts came out of the room. She had her head down as if she didn't want to look Adam in the eye.

"You can come in now," she said, her voice solemn.

Adam wasted no time. He ran into Belle's room, rushing to her bedside. Plumette was standing just on the other side of the bed. Mrs. Potts followed Adam in, stopping at the foot of the bed. Adam peered down at Belle. She looked almost angelic in the bed. Her eyes were closed. Her curled hair formed almost a halo around her head. Her makeup had been removed and her face was incredibly pale, but she still looked beautiful. She had been changed into a clean, white nightdress. If Adam didn't know better, he'd think she was just asleep.

"My beautiful Belle," Adam whispered, taking her hand. Her skin was cold. He watched her chest rise and fall, but it was slow. Too slow. "What do you think, Mrs. Potts? Will she be alright?"

"She's strong," Mrs. Potts replied. She wiped away a tear. "If anyone can make it through something like this, our Belle can."

As Adam looked at Mrs. Potts, he noticed Belle's wedding dress on the floor. The color of the blood was even harsher than Adam remembered.

"Plumette, will you take that away, please?"

Plumette immediately rushed to get the dress without saying a word. She left the room with it, shutting the door behind her.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Adam shook his head. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"I wish there was more I could do."

"I sent the doctor away," Adam told her.

"I heard the exchange. You were right to make him leave."

"But what if he could do something else to help her?"  
"There's nothing more to be done."

"There was so much blood."

"I'm afraid this happens all too often to expecting women," Mrs. Potts explained.

"You've seen this before?"

"I've heard," she answered.

"And did those other women survive?"

Mrs. Potts did not answer. Adam brought Belle's hand to his lips and kissed it. He sat down on the edge of the bed, wanting to be close to her.

"This would never have happened if it weren't for me," Adam said.

"You can't like think like that, sir."

"She went with him to save me."

"She's a brave girl."

"She should have let me die. She should have let Gaston kill me."

"You know Mademoiselle Belle would never have let that happen," Mrs. Potts said.

"I'll never forgive myself."

"Belle would not want you to think that way."

"She's always been too good for me."

"I think you're wrong, sir," Mrs. Potts said. "I think you bring out the best in each other. I think you both deserve happiness."

"There is no happiness without her."

"You must have faith, sir."

"Leave us," Adam said, not as a command but as a plea. He needed to be alone with her. If she were to take her last breaths, Adam wanted them to be with him and him alone.

"One of us will be right outside the door," Mrs. Potts told him. "If you need anything, sir, you just shout."

Mrs. Potts left the room quietly. Adam stared down at Belle. It was not how he expected to spend his wedding night. He would give anything for Belle to open her eyes and look up at him.

"My love," he started. "I am not afraid to beg you to stay with me. My life is nothing without you, Belle. Think of all those children you want to help educate. Think of the life we could start together. I need you, Belle. Please don't leave me."  
Adam buried his head into the blankets, laying his head down next to Belle's arm. He let the tears flow freely. He wept for the woman he loved and for the life they might never have the chance to have.

Author's Note: I know some people will be angry with me for what I've "done" in this chapter, but it was necessary to make the story move forward. Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two sunrises passed with Adam not leaving Belle's side. She remained unconscious, her condition never changing. Adam constantly checked the rising of her chest, making sure she was still breathing. He was so afraid she would leave him that he did nothing but stare at her. He did not sleep nor eat despite the staff's protests. On numerous occasions they had tried to get him to leave the room. He always refused.

Adam stroked the hair away from Belle's forehead.

"Stay with me, my love," he whispered for at least the hundredth time. If life were like any of the story books he and Belle loved to rad together, she would have woken up already. But their life was not a book. And no amount of wishing was going to make her wake up.

Mrs. Potts slipped into the room, wheeling a cart of tea and snacks. She rolled it to the foot of the bed.

"In case you get hungry, sir," she said. She felt Belle's forehead, thankful that there was no fever.

"I'm not hungry," Adam replied as he always did.

"I'll leave it anyway."

Mrs. Potts made her exit. Adam did not touch the food despite the fact that it smelled delicious. He simply held Belle's hand and waited.

It was nightfall when Adam felt the slightest movement from Belle's hand. He nearly jumped. He looked down to at her hand and immediately squeezed her fingers, being sure not to hurt her. Her hand squeezed back.

"Belle," he said. He could see motion under her eyelids. "I'm here. Open your eyes, my love."

A few more seconds passed. Adam held his breath, waiting. Her eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion on her face. It took her a moment, but eventually she focused on his face.

"Adam," she whispered, her voice dry and cracked.

He could not contain his emotions. Adam wept, burying his face against the blankets. She lifted her other arm feebly, resting her hand atop his head.

"I thought I lost you," he said, looking into her eyes. He wiped away his tears. Already color began to return to her cheeks.

"You will never lose me," she replied sleepily.

Adam brushed a kiss against her forehead. Belle tried to sit up, but gasped out in pain.

"Do not try to move," Adam told her. "You're still healing."

"What happened?" She asked.

Adam took a deep breath. He wondered what he should say and how he should say it. He had been so focused on wanting her to live that he hadn't thought about what it would be like to have to tell her the news.

"You are no longer with child," he finally said.

Belle closed her eyes, whether out of relief or sadness she wasn't sure. A tear rolled down her cheek. Adam brushed it away with his thumb.

"I lost the baby?" She asked.

Adam nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she said. Adam could tell she was trying to sound strong, but her voice was breaking.

"Belle…"

"How long have I been in bed?" She questioned, obviously trying to avoid talking about the baby altogether.

"Two days. You gave me quite a scare. I was so worried I'd never seen your beautiful brown eyes again."

Belle tried to move again, her body feeling the tiredness of being in one position for too long. But she felt pain rip through her once more. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. She did not want to appear weak.

"You're in pain," he said, his heart breaking.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll get Mrs. Potts. She'll give you some herbs or medicine that will help."

Adam rose to leave.

"Don't go," Belle said, reaching out for him. "Please."

"I hate to see you in pain, Belle and Mrs. Potts will know what to do. Besides, the others will want to know you're awake. They've all been so worried."

"Just stay with me another moment."

Adam immediately was back at her bedside. He would never deny her anything. He took her hand once more. She was silent for a moment, letting the pain subside. Adam simply held her hand, wishing he could take her pain away.

"Do you think…" Belle began, opening her eyes to look at him.

"What?" Adam prompted.

"Do you think this is punishment?"

"What do you mean?"

"For letting Gaston…have his way with me."

"Do not think that!" He exclaimed.

"We weren't married and I...I did not fight him."

"That does not mean that you deserve any of this, Belle."

"I was so worried that Gaston would come back here and kill you. Perhaps I was more afraid that you were already dead and there was no reason to live anymore. It was easier just to...let him."

"You cannot blame yourself," Adam told her. "He was a horrible, disgusting creature. What happened as a result of what he did was not your fault. And what has happened now is not your fault either. Losing that child is not punishment for what he did to you because there is nothing to punish you for. You must believe that, Belle."

"Our wedding," she whispered. "I ruined our wedding.

"Don't think about that now. You just worry about getting better."

"I know it is improper to ask, but would you...lay with me? Would you hold me?"

Adam did not answer. Instead he sat down on the edge of the bed and swung his legs up so that he was lying down. He inched closer to her, wrapping an arm around her body. She snuggled against him, placing her head against the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes.

"Sleep, my love," Adam whispered, placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. "I promise I will be here when you wake up."

Adam kept true to his promise to stay with Belle. She stayed in bed for another three days, regaining her strength. Every day her color returned, her pain lessened, and her spirits brightened. Adam was with her every moment. Belle had been in bed for so long that her legs were weak so he helped her take her first steps. Stairs were difficult so Adam had the staff bring dinner to Belle's room so that they could eat together. The library was so far that Adam brought books in for them to read together. He loved listening to the sound of her voice as she read.

One morning, Belle awoke to the sunshine streaming in through her window. It made her smile and reminded her of how much she missed the outdoors. Adam was asleep beside her in bed, still on top of the blankets. He was snoring quietly, at which Belle giggled. Belle stared out the window. After not really having left her room since the miscarriage, Belle decided it was time to get up and move. She had spent far too long in bed.

Feeling stronger than she had in days, Belle got out of bed on her own. She went behind a wooden screen so she would have privacy as she changed out of her nightgown and into a dress. It felt good to put on real clothes after being in only night clothes for so long. Belle dressed quickly. She knew Adam would not be happy about not waking up with her, but she did not have the heart to wake him. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well.

Belle slipped out of the room. It was so early that even the staff wasn't even awake yet. She made her way to the library, knowing exactly what she was looking for. Thankful that the book she wanted was not up high, Belle plucked the book from its shelf. She settled it in her arms and tiptoed through the castle until she came to the front doors. She opened the door just enough for her to squeeze through and then shut it quietly behind her. Knowing she couldn't go far without some pain, Belle settled on a bench inside the rose garden. It was one of her favorite spots. She let the sun shine on her as she opened the book and began to read.

Losing all track of time, Belle did not know how long she sat outside, but she had made it about halfway through the book when she felt a shadow looming over her.

"There you are," Adam said. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry. It was such a beautiful morning. I just had to come outside."

"You should have woken me. I would have come with you."

"You need your sleep. And I'm feeling much better."  
"Still...I don't like that you came out here all alone. What if something happened?"

"I hope you don't think you can start telling me what to do," Belle said with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good."

Adam sat down beside her. "What are you reading?"

"It's nothing," Belle answered, putting the book down on the bench, away from Adam. "Why don't we go in for breakfast?"

"It's practically lunch," Adam told her. "How long have you been out here?"  
"Not too long," she fibbed. She had been out there for hours. "But still, I am hungry."

"Alright, let's go in."

Adam stood. He put his hand out to her. As Belle went to take his hand, Adam reached around her, snatching the book.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Adam flipped it open. Belle tried to snatch it from him, but even as a human, Adam was much taller than her. Adam looked at the pages. He seemed puzzled.

"A medical textbook?" He questioned. "I didn't know you were interested in medicine."  
"I'm not. I mean...I am a little. I was just looking for something in particular."

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Really. Can I have my book back please?"

Adam looked in her eyes and saw sorrow. He did not want to push her so he handed the book back to her. He didn't know why she was being so secretive.

"You can talk to me, Belle. About anything. You know that."

"I don't want to talk about it," Belle stated.

"You've suffered a loss, Belle. We both have. We can't just bury that. We need to talk about how we feel."

"Please…I don't want to talk about how I feel and I don't want to think about the past. I only want to think about the future."

"Is that why you're reading this book?" Adam asked.

"I wanted to find out about my...condition," she finally admitted.

"Condition? What do you mean?"

"I wanted to find out if this...if it could happen again. If I were to be expecting another child, would it happen again? Would I lose another baby?"

"Oh Belle…"

"So far I haven't found very much. It seems the author was much more interested in men's problems than women's. I suppose I could go see the doctor in town and…"

"No," Adam responded quickly, remembering his interaction with the doctor. "That man does not even deserve to be in your presence."

"Did something happen? Mrs. Potts said you sent the doctor away."

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't worry about what might happen, Belle. You just need to keep getting better, keep getting stronger."

"I do need to worry, Adam. If I can't have children…"

"Don't say that."

She paused. "Would you still love me if I can't ever give you a child?"

"Of course I would," he answered.

"I wouldn't blame you if you said no."

"Belle, I will love you all the rest of my days no matter what. Child or no child. So please, let's not worry about that now. Alright?"

Belle nodded. "I was also thinking…"

"Sometimes, my love, I think you do far too much thinking," Adam said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "But that is one of the many reasons why I love you."

Belle smiled. "Before...all of this...I asked you if I could start a school in that library."

"That's what you're thinking about right now? Belle, you just went through an awful trauma. You need to rest and…"

"I've been resting for days. I need to feel useful," she insisted. "I need to do something. I want to start my school, if you'll allow it."

Adam sighed. "You don't need to ask my permission, Belle. This castle is as much yours as it is mine. And as I told you before, I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Then I'd like to get started right away."

Belle started off for the castle, a determined look on her face. Although she did not speak out loud, Adam could see all of the thoughts she was having flowing through her head.

"Belle!" Adam called out, trying to get her attention. She turned to look at him. "Can we at least have lunch first?"

She laughed and nodded. Adam watched her go. She was so much better than she had been, but Adam knew she still wasn't 100%. He knew some of that had to do with her emotions. She was bottling them up inside. She obviously wasn't ready to deal with the loss of her baby. Adam made her a silent promise that he would be there for her whenever she was ready to talk about it.

Author's Note: I know some of you were worried after the last chapter, but we couldn't lose our favorite heroine just yet! There's still a lot more to come!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ignoring Adam's pleas that she must rest and take care of herself, Belle had immediately set to work preparing to take on students in the library. She hired a craftsman in the village to make desks for her pupils. She thought fifteen would do to start. She collected and bought as much paper and as many ink wells and quills as she could find. She even began organizing books by reading level, although most of them the students would not be able to read. At least not right away. The children who would come to Belle's school, she knew, had no formal education. Unless their parents worked with them at home, some of them might not even know their letters. Belle was determined to change that.

Belle went to the village every day for a week talking about her new school. She tried to get the people to understand how important education was to their children. Most of them laughed at her. The villagers still found her odd and talked about her behind her back in whispers. The headmaster of the school even slammed the door in her face when she suggested they share supplies. But Belle did not care what he or anyone else said. She was determined. She would not give up. Which was why she doubled her efforts and had begun knocking on doors of people she barely knew, trying to convince them that school was a good thing. She even got Père Robert to speak to some of the villagers who trusted him. Still, many said "no" to her. The idea of a school was preposterous.

Adam had watched Belle with admiration during the weeks she planned for her school. He helped when and where he could, but he found that it was mostly best that he stayed out of her way. She had a vision and Adam did not want to ruin it. If possible, seeing how hard she worked only made him love her more.

The entire castle got behind Belle's idea. Cogsworth and Lumiere helped her move things when they were too heavy for her, Plumette made sure everything was clean, and Mrs. Potts always had tea and snacks ready for all of the hard work everyone was doing. By the time they were done, the library had transformed itself into a proper classroom complete with desks, chairs, and a teacher desk for Belle.

Belle had grown stronger every day. Although Adam still worried about her and what had happened to her, she always reminded him not to make a fuss. In a short time, she felt perfectly well again. After spending a few nights in her room with her, sleeping beside her, Adam reluctantly had gone back to his own bedroom. He had grown accustomed to falling asleep with Belle in his arms. The staff did not say a word, even though he knew some thought it was inappropriate. Adam did not care. He loved Belle with all his heart and he would someday make it official. He had also tried on numerous occasions to get her to talk about her feelings, but she always changed the topic. Adam did not pressure her. He knew she would talk when she was ready.

It was one rainy morning, after weeks of planning, that Belle was prepared to open her school. She had told the villagers the day and time of the official school opening, but she did not know if anyone would actually show up at the castle. Mostly she was afraid that everyone was still laughing at her behind her back. She didn't know what she could do to make them understand.

Belle paced around the library, straightening a chair or dusting off the cover of a book, even though there was no dust at all. Plumette had made sure of that. Thunder clapped and a bright burst of lightning shone through the windows. Belle stopped to stare outside. It was a gloomy day indeed. That did not bode well for Belle opening her school. On rainy days, some of the villagers did not even leave their houses. She doubted they would venture all the way to the castle in such horrible weather. Belle put another log on the fire in the fireplace. It was helping keep the chill out of the room. Belle wanted the library to feel warm and cozy, not stiff and uninviting like the headmaster's classroom.

"They'll come," Adam said from the doorway of the library.

Belle continued to stare out the window at the rain, her hopes dashed. "Perhaps on a nice, bright, sunny day I would have a pupil or two, but in this weather...no one will make the journey. Maybe I should have tried to make a school in the village so that it was closer to them, but then I wouldn't have the books and materials we have here. And without books and materials, what kind of school would I have?"

"They'll come," Adam repeated.

Belle turned around to look at him. "You don't know that. They all think this is foolish. That girls shouldn't learn to read. That some boys are simply meant to be farmers without any kind of schooling. They don't understand the wonder that is books. They don't understand that books can take you away. That books make you think and ponder. That books can show you the world without ever having to leave your own village."

"Then you'll make them understand."

"What if after all of this work, I don't even get one student?" Belle questioned. "It will all be nothing."

"I don't think it will be for nothing. And even if the rain keeps them away today, you will try again tomorrow."

"And what if they don't come on a sunny day?"

"You will get your students, Belle," he assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because I know you. And I know you won't give up. You'll go back to that village and you'll keep talking to them until they finally open their minds to the fact that there is more in the world than that small village."

"I don't think some of them want to know what else there is in the world."

"Then it's their loss."

"If I could just help even one child to read, I think this will all be worth it," Belle said.

"I think you're right."

"There was a girl I was helping before I came here. She was starting to learn to read, but the headmaster...he sent her away. They all laughed at me."

"And yet you still want to help them. You have a good heart, Belle," he complimented.

"If only that were enough to convince them to give me a chance."

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up. I have something for you."

"What is it?" She wondered.

Adam disappeared out into the hallway. When he came back, he was holding a large wooden crate. He set it down on one of the new desks.

"Open it," Adam prompted.

Belle took the cover off of the wooden box. She dug through the straw being used to protect whatever was inside. She felt her hand touch a very familiar object. Belle took it out and looked it over.

"A book?" She questioned. She flipped it open and smiled. "A primer?"

"Twenty primers to be exact."

Belle's eyes welled up with tears. "You bought primers for my students?"

"I figured they wouldn't quite be ready to read Shakespeare. This will give them a good start. It's just numbers and letters and simple words. I used the same primers when I was a child to learn to read. I thought they might be useful."

"Oh Adam."

Belle flung her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Adam placed a kiss atop her head. A clock began to chime from the foyer of the castle. It was time.

"We must go greet your students," Adam told her.

"I don't think there will be any students."

"It's still worth a look, don't you think?"

Holding the primer to her chest, Belle walked out of the library and through the foyer of the castle. She stopped outside the large front doors, the clock continuing to chime. It was nine o'clock exactly.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise to me about this school. For helping my dream come true. I know you've been worried about me. And I know you want me to talk to you about things, but I…I can't. I think this helped me recover more than you can imagine. It gave me a purpose."

"Then I'm glad."

"I couldn't have done this without you," she continued.

"Somehow I think you would have because that's who you are. But I wonder if you might promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll come to the foyer tonight at sunset."

"What for?"

"Just promise me," he said.  
"The sun isn't out. How will I know when it's sunset?"

"Trust me. You'll know. Will you do it? Will you be here?"

"Alright," Belle agreed. "But what is this about?"

"I can't tell you that yet. Wear your blue dress. The one you were wearing when I first saw you. When we first met."

"Why?"

"Just...please?"

Belle nodded. "I will."

"Then I think it's time we let in your students."

"If there are any," Belle mumbled.

She approached the doors and took a deep breath. As the last chime struck, Belle opened the door wide. She looked out. Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw all of the people standing outside. There were children of all ages, girls and boys. At least twenty of them. Mothers and fathers stood around, some holding their child's hand. Happy tears sprang to Belle's eyes, but she did not cry.

"We want to thank you, Mademoiselle Belle," one of the mothers said, stepping forward. "The headmaster says our daughters cannot go to school, but we want them to learn."

"Then I will teach them," Belle said. "Every day if you'll let me. Come in, children. Straight to the library. We'll warm up by the fire first. Then there's much to do."

The children filed in quietly. They walked into the foyer, in awe of the giant castle. Belle could see the smiles on the parents' faces as the children made their way inside. Apparently not all of the villagers thought she was odd.

Belle turned to Adam. He had a large smile on his face. As Belle was about to close the door, an older woman walked up the steps. Her face was wrinkled, her hair already white.

"Hello," Belle greeted her.

"My children are all grown," the woman said. "My husband is gone."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Belle replied.

"I never went to school," the woman continued. "I never learned to read. But I'd like to. Do you think I'm too old?"

"Not at all," Belle told her. "You are welcome to join us."

"There are others like me. Other women. We'd all like to learn."

"Then you shall. You tell the women to come see me."

"I will."

"Please come in."

The woman walked past, following the children to the library. Before Belle shut the door, she looked out into the sky. The clouds were clearing. The sun was beginning to poke through the clouds in the distance. She looked at Adam.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"How did I know what?"

"That they'd be here. The students."

Adam smiled and winked. "Good luck with your first day of school. I'll see you at sunset."

Adam walked off, leaving Belle perplexed. She tossed the feeling aside and headed straight for the library. There was much work to be done.

Author's Note: Happy Memorial Day everyone! After a busy weekend, this rainy day gave me the chance to finish this chapter. I hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Belle's first day of school had gone better than even she could have imagined. She had twenty-two students in all, including the older woman. Even Chip, Mrs. Pott's son, showed up at the library, ready to learn. There were fourteen girls and eight boys all of whom were eager to learn. The primers Adam had bought came in especially handy as the students had different levels of knowledge. One of the younger girls was already quite fluent with reading as her father had taught her at home as much as he could. Her name was Suzanne and she helped some of the other children. Belle was happy to see the girl she had helped in the village there as well. She knew her alphabet and some simple words that Belle had previously taught her. Belle knew it wouldn't be long before she was reading fluently as well. The older woman, named Genevieve caught on quickly. Belle knew immediately that she would like Genevieve very much. It would be nice to have another adult to talk to.

After six hours of school, including a delicious lunch served by Mrs. Potts for all of the students, Belle bid farewell to her students. She stood in the doorway of the castle, waving goodbye. The day had turned sunny and warm. A few students hugged Belle on the way out, which filled her heart. They all promised to return the next day. Some even mentioned wanting to bring siblings or cousins or friends. Belle wanted as many students as she could. She invited them all.

When Belle shut the castle doors after the last student had disappeared out of sight, she immediately retreated to the library. She had a lot to do to get ready for the next day. Belle busied herself with refilling inkwells and tidying up the desks. Next time she was in the village, she would have to ask the carpenter to make her more desks. As it was, Lumiere had brought in some dining room chairs for the some of the students to sit on since there weren't enough desks for everyone. Otherwise, Belle was extremely pleased with her first day of school.

Belle stood up to look out the window. The sun was just beginning it descent. That was when she remembered her promise to Adam. She needed to be in the foyer at sunset in her blue dress. Leaving the library, Belle raced to her bedroom and quickly found her blue dress hanging in the back of the wardrobe. She hadn't worn it in weeks. Belle put it on, even hiking up the side as if she were about to go riding, just as it was when they had first met. She fixed her hair in a simple ponytail tied with a white ribbon. She didn't know what Adam had in mind, but she was not going to break her promise to him. After all, he had never once broken a promise to her.

Belle raced out of her room and bounded down the steps, her boots making no noise against the floor. Adam was not in the foyer as she imagined he would be. She glanced around, but there was no sign of him.

"Adam?" She called out. There was no reply.

Belle walked to the middle of the room. That's when she saw a small table set up to the side with a beautiful, lace tablecloth. On the table was a single white rose and a small piece of paper. Belle picked up the rose first. She brought it to her nose and smelled it. It was her favorite smell in the world. With the rose still in her hand, she picked up the paper and read it.

"Meet me where we first met," she read aloud.

Belle looked around again. Adam was not there. Perplexed, she decided to do as the note told her. Although she had not been there since she first arrived in the castle so long ago, Belle climbed the many steps to the tower. The air grew chillier as she went, the smell muskier. The stairs were lit with candles, which she was grateful for. Otherwise the stairs would have been dark. It felt different than when she had last seen this place. Then she had been terrified for her father's health and safety. Now she felt hopeful. Adam clearly had a plan.

Belle arrived outside the cell where she had found her father and where she, too, had briefly spent time as a prisoner before Lumiere had let her out. The broken stool where she had hit Lumiere was still there. Belle still felt bad about that. There was another small table, just like the one in the foyer, in the middle of the cell. On it was a white rose.

"I was terrible to you then," Adam's voice boomed, sounding almost like he had when he was a Beast.

Belle looked around, but could not see him.

"Where are you?" She called out.

"You were so brave," Adam continued. "So determined to save your father. I had never seen another woman like you."

"What's going on?" Belle asked. She wasn't afraid. Not in the least. But she was curious. Belle looked up and could see the shadow of a person. It was the same spot Adam had originally watched her from when she found her father.

"And you were so beautiful. You were and still are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I thought of the curse immediately when I saw you. But I was so sure that it couldn't be broken. That nobody would love me as I was. I didn't deserve love, Belle."

"That's not true."

"Maybe the beast I became with you deserved love, but not the beast when we first met. You changed all that."

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" She wondered, trying to really see him. But she couldn't. He clearly had designed it that way.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, still hidden in the shadows.

"Of course I do," she answered.

A piece of paper fluttered down towards her. Belle grabbed it. It was folded in half. She unfolded it and read what it said out loud.

"Your bedroom." She looked up to where Adam's shadow was, but he was no longer there. Belle looked down at the note. She had always liked puzzles and this seemed to be a good one. Belle grabbed the rose that was left behind with her, and headed back down the steps towards her room.

Once inside her bedroom, Belle surveyed the room. Adam was still nowhere to be found, but there was a single white rose on the bed. Belle went to pick it up, adding it to the two roses she was already holding. Suddenly the door closed. Belle immediately turned around, the noise startling her.

"I wasn't fair to you," Adam called out through the door. "I expected too much of you after I had taken everything away. Your father. Your freedom."

Belle walked over to the door. She placed her ear against it, knowing Adam was just on the other side in the hallway. The little game they were playing stirred something up inside of her. She was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"I don't think I ever told you that I thought about escaping," she admitted.

"How would you have escaped this room?"

"I had made a rope out of some of the ribbons and clothing that Madame Garderobe had tried to dress me with."

"Do you realize how high this tower is?" Adam asked, his voice panicked. "How far to the ground it is?"

"Yes, but I was willing to take that risk."

"You hated me," he said.

"I hated the idea of being prisoner."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know. But it's in the past, Adam. You're a different person."

"What made you stay?" He wondered.

"Mrs. Potts. She came to give me some tea and invite me to dinner. That's when I met Chip. He was so…happy. So full of life even though he was stuck as a teacup."

"Chip never seemed to lose hope," Adam remembered. "Are you ready for the next clue?"

"Yes," Belle answered excitedly.

A note slid in from under the door. Belle picked it up and read it to herself.

'The library.'

She opened her bedroom door immediately, but Adam was already gone. She was glad she hadn't caught him. She was enjoying their journey together too much to spoil it. She was impressed that Adam was always a step ahead of her.

Belle continued on her journey, heading for the library. It was just as she left it except for a white rose in the middle of the table she had been using as her desk. Belle picked it up.

"I know what you're doing," she said out loud, knowing he was around somewhere. "Taking us through all of the places we were together those first few days."

"I skipped the wolves at least," Adam said. His voice sounded like it was coming from right behind her. Belle turned, but he wasn't there. She wasn't surprised.

Belle laughed. "And your bedroom where I nursed you back to health."

"I thought that might be…"

"Inappropriate," Belle finished. She and Adam were never alone in his bedroom. It was as if it were a sacred place.

"I remember your face the first time I brought you in here. I had taken this place for granted. But you, you saw it with fresh eyes."

"I had never seen so many books in all my life."

"That's when I fell in love with you."

"It is?"

"I don't know if I knew it yet, but seeing your excitement...knowing that there was so much more to you than beauty and tenderness. It was all very appealing."  
"Appealing?" Belle questioned with a smirk.

"I can think of no better word to use. I don't think you know what you do to me, Belle. Yet another reason I chose to skip my bedroom."

Belle blushed. "Why are we doing this?" She asked, changing topics on purpose. Their conversation could get inappropriate very easily. "Why are you taking me to all of these places?"

"Do you wish to stop?"  
"No."

"Then perhaps you know where to go next."

Belle thought about it. There was the dining room where they shared meals together and where Belle had reminded Adam how to eat like a gentleman. There was, of course, the ballroom where they shared their first dance. But there was somewhere even more important to their happiness. With the four roses in her hand, Belle walked back through the castle towards the front doors.

Right by the door was a coat stand that hadn't been there when she had walked through earlier. The only thing hanging on the stand was a red cloak. Belle knew she was on the right track. She slipped the red cloak over her shoulders, tying it around her neck. She went outside and began walking. The sunset was magnificent, tossing shades of pinks, purples, and reds into the sky.

"It's beautiful," Belle whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Belle looked up. She saw movement in the tree above her, but couldn't see Adam through the branches, leaves, and vibrant pink flowers. Belle found her fifth white rose on the bench where she and Adam used to sit and read together. There was a book next to the flower.

"King Arthur," Belle said, picking up the book.

"It's a romance," Adam reminded her.

"I thought you said it was full of manly things."

"But it is still a romance at its core. Perhaps I read it that one time for inspiration."

"Perhaps."

"I'm glad you guessed correctly. That you figured out where to go next."

"This is where I fell in love with you," Belle admitted. "This is where you opened up to me and I started to see the world through your eyes."

A piece of paper floated down from the tree. It hit the ground before Belle realized it. She picked it up. It said only two words – 'the dance.' Somehow Belle knew that would be the last stop on their little adventure. And she knew what she must do before they met. Belle raced off, ready to finish what Adam had started.

Author's Note: I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter. It's definitely one of my favorites so far. My apologies for not being able to post more often, but I promise I am steadily working on the story and post when I can. Thanks for reading and for all of the amazing comments!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When she arrived in her room, Belle found everything she needed perfectly laid out on her bed. She smiled. She didn't know how Adam was doing what he was doing, but it was impressive. Belle walked over to her bed and fingered each item gingerly. First there was the gold hair piece that would circle the small bun at the back of her head. Then there was the necklace that made Belle think of her favorite tree. There was the golden decoration for her ear and her silken shoes. Last, Belle came upon the gown. Although she had worn it before, she was still in awe of its magnificence. It had been, and still was, the most beautiful gown Belle had ever seen in her life. And it was made just for her.

Touching the fabric gingerly with her fingertips, Belle remembered how soft and silky it was. She had never felt anything so luxurious in her entire life. Belle picked up the dress and looked it over. Somehow it was as beautiful as when she first wore it. Belle remembered ripping it off and throwing it onto the streets of her village as she rode of on Philippe to save Adam. Belle did not think she would ever see it again. But there it was, on her bed, looking as good as new. Belle did not know how it had gotten to her room, but she guessed Adam had a hand in it.

Belle quickly set to work getting ready. Everything had to be perfect. She did everything as she had done before. Her hair, the necklace, the cuff around her ear. It took some time, but somehow she knew Adam wouldn't mind.

When she was through, Belle looked at herself in her vanity mirror. Aside from the faint scar still on her cheek and a little more wisdom of the world in her eyes, Belle looked exactly as she had that night. She hoped Adam would be happy. Belle slipped on her shoes and exited the room.

Belle walked slowly towards the ballroom. She had been nervous the first time she had met the Beast for a dance. Not nervous about being with him, but nervous about what might happen between them. She felt a similar nervousness as she took the same steps to meet with Adam.

Adam was standing at the top of the stairs, his back to her. Belle could see he was in the same blue jacket and black pants he had worn when they first danced. One of the staff members must have either created an exact replica of the outfit for him or had taken it in quite a bit. After all, Adam was not quite as large as the Beast had been.

Adam turned slowly when he heard Belle approaching. He took in the sight of her, unable to stop staring. Belle approached him slowly, the butterflies in her stomach doing a dance.

"You are exquisite," he said.

"And you are very handsome."

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Although he did not want to take his eyes off of her, Adam faced forward. He held his arm out properly and she placed her hand on top of his. They walked down the steps together in perfect unison. When they got to the bottom, the music began to play. It was the very same song they had danced to that night. Belle looked around, but could not see the musical performers. Just as Adam had done through their journey together before getting to the ballroom, he had managed to hide the players so they were all alone.

Adam led Belle to the middle of the ballroom. She bowed to him and he did the same. Belle slowly placed her hand in his hand and the other on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist, holding her a bit more tightly than he had the first time. Although he was still taller than her, Belle had an easier time looking into his eyes. They began to waltz, spinning around the dance floor as if floating on air. They never took their eyes off of each other. The music and everything else melted away and it was just the two of them in each other's arms.

When Adam picked Belle up for a final spin, her world felt complete. The butterflies vanished. Everything was it should be and she couldn't have been happier. The music faded away and Adam placed her back on her feet. She looked up at him with her doe, brown eyes. He so badly wanted to kiss her, but he did not want to ruin what he had planned. Instead, Adam turned forward and held out his arm to her. She took it. They began walking out to the balcony. Before the doors opened, Adam turned to look at her. She looked back. He knew with absolute certainty that he loved her.

As they made their way out to the balcony, the night sky was clear, the stars shining brightly. Instead of looking out in the night, though, they only had eyes for each other.

"That was…" Belle began.

"Amazing?"

Belle nodded. "I don't think amazing begins to describe it. The journey you took us on today…how did you do it?"  
"That's my little secret," he said.

"And the dress. Where did you find the dress?"

"Père Robert had it," Adam told her.

"Père Robert? How did he get it?"

"He found it in the road the night you came back to the castle. He said he would hold onto it until you needed it again. He gave it to me one night after I returned from looking for you. He said it would be a nice memory to have from that night."

"Even he had given up on me," Belle said.

"You can't be angry with him, Belle."  
"I'm not. Père Robert was always kind to me. He stood up for what was right. I'm glad he gave you the dress."

"I didn't know if I'd ever have the chance to give it back to you. And I was afraid that…" Adam trailed off.

"Afraid of what?"

"That you wouldn't want to relive this moment."  
"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Because after our dance…this was the night I lost you."

"I don't think of it that way. That moment, dancing with you…it's what got me through some of the hardest times with Gaston. It was one of the best nights of my life."

"Perhaps we can make this night an even better one with a much happier ending."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"I asked you that night if you ever thought you could be happy here."  
"And I told you that no one can be happy if they aren't free."

"You are free now, Belle. You are free to do whatever you want. And so I ask you, do you think you could be happy here?"

"Of course. I am happy here. I've never been happier."  
"I'm hoping this will make you even happier."  
Adam got down on one knee. Belle gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. He took a small, wooden box out of his pocket.

"I love you, Belle. I want you with me forever more." Adam opened the box, revealing the rose ring that had once belonged to his mother. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes!"

Adam took the ring out of the box. Belle held out her hand and Adam slipped the ring on her finger. It fit as if it were made just for her. Adam jumped to his feet, put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. They could both hear cheering from inside the ballroom, but neither broke the kiss.

"Everyone knew, didn't they?" Belle asked when they finally parted. "That you were going to propose."

"Well, I did need a little help pulling this off."

"This was incredible. All of it. Thank you. This has been the best day of my life."

"That was the plan," he whispered.

She looked down at her left hand. "And the ring! It's exquisite! Where did it come from?"

"It was my mothers," Adam told her. "My father had it made just for her."

"Well, it's beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"You didn't have to do all this," Belle replied. "I loved it, but it was too much. You're too good to me."

"I wanted to ask you properly this time. I know last time was more of an…agreement than an actual question."

"This was perfect," Belle assured him.

"Mrs. Potts has already asked me how many guests we plan on inviting to the wedding. I told her I had to make sure you'd say yes first."

"Of course I'd say yes. Perhaps we might want to think about having a bigger wedding than we planned last time."

"You'd like a bigger wedding?" He asked.

"Unless you'd like a small one."

"I want whatever you want, my dear."

"It's just…last time was different. It felt…different. But now it feels right. I want others to be there. I know it was only our first day of school, but I already feel this connection with my students. I think I'd like them to be there."

"Then we shall invite them."

"I want everyone to see what a beautiful place this is. What you can do for them as prince. Let's have the biggest wedding this village has ever seen."

Adam laughed. "Mrs. Potts will be happy to hear that. She loves cooking for as many people as possible."

"And this time, no one will be talking about us in whispers."

Adam could see a sadness overtake her. Belle walked over to the other side of the balcony. She looked out, the full moon lighting up the gardens and the forest in the distance. It was almost as if everything were glowing. It was a perfect night after a perfect day. But still Belle felt sad.

Adam joined her. Standing behind her, he put his arms around her, holding her tightly. She leaned back into him.

"Talk to me, my love," he whispered.

"I know I've asked you this before, but what if I can't have children?" She asked.

"As I told you before, it doesn't matter to me. I will always love you."

"But you do want children, don't you?"  
"Belle, look at me." She slowly turned around so she was facing him. "You have to remember that for a long time, I was a beast. The idea of a future…of getting married and having children was far from my mind. So any bit of happiness I have now feels tremendous. Getting to marry you is something I never would have dreamed. And if we do have children, I will be happy. But if we don't have children, Belle, I will be happy to live my days with you."

Belled let his words wash over her. She knew it was time to finally tell him how she felt.

"I didn't know how to feel when you told me I lost the baby," Belle admitted. "I was devastated, but I was also…"

"Relieved?" Adam offered.

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because perhaps I felt the same way."

"You did?"

"I knew I would love that baby, Belle, even though I was not the father. But I could see how it tormented you. I could see how scared you were. I believe things happen for a reason. You were not meant to have that baby, Belle. And although I feel that child's loss every day, I am thankful that you are alright and that you are not left with the burden of caring for a child that you did not want."

"I thought you'd hate me if I told you I was relieved."

"I could never hate you."

"I think about the baby sometimes," she admitted. "I wouldn't even have had the child yet, but I think about who that child might have been. I wonder if it was a boy or a girl. I dream about it sometimes. And then I feel bad because I wake up happy that I do not have that child to care for. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No," he answered quickly. "It makes you human. And you are not alone, Belle."

"I was devastated to learn that I lost the baby, Adam. You must know that."

"I know."

"And I'm so afraid that it could happen again."

"I know, but we can't live in fear, Belle. I love you and you love me and that is all that matters. We can get through anything. Together. I promise."

"I would never have made it through any of this without you.

"And I would not be the person I am without you."

Belle wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry if I ruined your plan for the evening. I'm sure you were not expecting me to blurt out my feelings minutes after you proposed."

"I am just glad you feel like you can come to me. I want you to know that you can always talk to me. About anything."

"I know," she whispered.

"I want nothing more than to make you happy."

"You do. You do make me happy. Every day."

He took her hand. "Then will you dance with me again?"

"It would be my pleasure."

With their hands entwined, Adam led them back to the dance floor. When Belle put her hand on his shoulder, they both glanced over at her ring. It looked perfect on her finger.

"I love you," Adam whispered in her ear as the music started.

Belle let him sweep her off her feet in a dance.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the tremendous comments from the last chapter. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was another fun one to write. I hope it didn't disappoint!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Adam awoke with a smile on his face. Everything the night before had gone just as he had planned. The journey through the castle had been difficult to pull off, but he had succeeded. The dance in the ballroom was more magical than he could have even planned. And it had all ended with a successful engagement. It was the perfect night.

After getting himself ready for the day, Adam went off in search of Belle. He walked by her room first, but the door was wide open and Belle was not inside. Her bed was already made. Although Adam always reminded her that the maids could make her bed, Belle insisted on doing it herself. She said she would not let someone do something that was perfectly capable of doing.

Adam continued his mission, looking for Belle in the dining room, but she was not there. Breakfast hadn't even been served yet. Finally Adam poked his head into the library, expecting her to be working on her next lesson, but she wasn't there either. The sun had only been up for less than an hour. He had no idea where she might have gone. Adam left the library and walked through the foyer. Cogsworth and Lumiere were walking through, arguing about something. They immediately stopped talking when they saw Adam.

"Good morning, sir," Cogsworth said.

"Good morning. Have you seen Belle?" Adam asked.

"Mrs. Potts said Mademoiselle Belle snuck down to the kitchen early this morning for some muffins and then said something about finally being ready to build," Lumiere told him.

"Build?" Adam questioned.

Lumiere shrugged. "That's just what Mrs. Potts said."

"Have you checked the library?" Cogsworth asked.

"Yes. She wasn't there."

"It's a big castle, sir," Cogsworth told him. "She must be around here somewhere."

"Yes, I'm sure she is. And what were you two arguing about?" Adam questioned, sensing it was a friendly argument.

"Nothing sir," Cogsworth answered immediately.

"Cogsworth and I had a little wager going…" Lumiere began. Cogsworth elbowed him in the side, stopping him from talking.

"A wager?" Adam responded. "About what?"

"It doesn't matter, sir," Cogsworth said. "If we see Mademoiselle Belle, we will tell her you're looking for her."

Cogsworth attempted to walk away, but Adam cleared his throat, stopping him. He looked at the two men, expecting an explanation.

"You see, sir, Lumiere and I were just having some fun," Cogsworth explained. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"What is he going on about?" Adam asked Lumiere.

"Cogsworth and I made a bet that you and Mademoiselle Belle would be engaged by the end of the season. Cogsworth said it would not happen. I said it would. He owes me five pence."

Adam chuckled. "That's what your wager was about? Belle's and my engagement?"

Lumiere leaned in to whisper into Adam's ear. "You see, poor Cogsworth doesn't believe in true love."  
"That's not true!" Cogsworth stated. "I simply brought up the fact that technically the spring season ended yesterday and that it is now summer."

"Yes, but as I've been trying to tell Cogsworth, when you got engaged last night, spring was still upon us," Lumiere explained.

"That is not how it works," Cogsworth said.

"I'll leave you two to work this. But, for what it's worth, it doesn't matter what season it was. Belle and I are finally to be married and that is all that matters."

"Of course, sir," Lumiere and Cogsworth said at the same time.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my future bride."

Adam walked away, smiling to himself. It was nice to see all of the staff back to their usual selves, joking and even making bets. It was like old times, before he had been turned into a Beast.

Adam walked out of the castle and took a walk around the gardens. Belle was not in any of her favorite spots. Adam stopped at Maurice's grave. Every day Belle placed fresh flowers at his stone. She must have already been there for the flowers Adam saw were full of life and color. This time she had gone with a bouquet of white lilies. They were beautiful.

"You raised a remarkable woman," Adam said, knowing that Maurice somewhere could hear him. "I love her, you know. With all of my heart. I only wish you were here to see how in love we are. I promise to spend the rest of my days making her happy. I hope you would accept this marriage…that you'd give it your blessing for I don't think two people were ever as in love with each other as Belle and I are."

"He would," Belle said quietly.

Startled, Adam turned to look at her. She was standing just behind him, wearing a summery light yellow dress covered by a dirty apron. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her cheeks smeared with a black substance. She looked beautiful.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was walking back to the castle when I saw you," she answered and then paused, looking at her father's gravestone. "My father would be very happy about our engagement."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry he's not here for our wedding."

"Me too," Belle replied, blinking away tears. "But I know he's in a better place and that he would be happy. All he ever wanted was for me to have a good life. I don't think he would imagine just how good things would be for me. And I have you to thank for that."

"Actually I think we have your father to thank. If he hadn't stumbled upon the castle and picked that rose…"

"Roses seem to pop up at the most opportune times," Belle said, looking down at her engagement ring.

Adam smiled. "We can talk about roses some other time. But right now we need to move on to more pressing matters.

"Like what?" Belle asked.

"Like what have you been doing?"

Belle looked down at herself and laughed. She had almost forgotten that she was covered in soot and wood chips and ink.

"I've been building."

"You have, have you?"

"Yes. I was just going in to start getting ready for the day. My students will be here in an hour."

"What have you been building?" Adam asked.

"Come see."

Belle took his hand and led him through the garden and around the castle. They continued until they got to what had once been a stable for horses. It was mostly in disarray with boards missing and a sagging roof. Belle went to bring Adam inside, but he stopped.

"This is where you've been working?" He asked, staring at the dilapidated building.

"It has all the tools I need."

"Belle, it's dangerous. That roof could collapse any minute."

"It's fine," she assured him.

"I didn't even remember this building was out here. We had horses once. Lots of them."

"Well, it makes a perfect workshop. There's tools and wood and everything inside."

"Yes. We had a toolshed once, but it burned down. The gardener we had moved everything in here."

"Well, come on. Come see what I've been working on," she said, tugging on his arm.

Reluctantly Adam followed her inside. The inside did not look much better than the outside except for one space in the corner. Belle had tidied up a small section for her to work. She had two long planks resting on two barrels to make a work bench. She had an old horse trough used to hold her tools. In front of all of it was one of the desks that Belle used in the library for her students. But this desk was altered. The top had several notches in it.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"Yesterday at least three children spilled their inkwells. It's not their fault. They're not used to sitting at a desk. And I promise, it didn't stain the carpet too badly."

"I'm not worried about the carpet," Adam assured her.

"I thought it would be best to come up with a way to keep the ink wells in place, but that you can take off to clean the ink wells when necessary."

Belle took a piece of wood that had been precisely cut and sanded off the tool bench. There was a wooden cup attached, the perfect size for an inkwell. She demonstrated how she could slide the wood, with the inkwell attached, into the grooves she had made on the desk and slide it back out again.

"That's brilliant," Adam complimented.

"There's also a spot to hold their quill. And next I think I'll work on a book holder. It's not always easy balancing a book and trying to write at the same time."

"You are amazing, you know that?"

Belle blushed, but shrugged. "I saw a problem and I came up with a solution."

"How long have you been working on this idea?"

"Just since lunch yesterday. I had worked on some drawings first last night after our dance. This morning I just felt...inspired to give it a try."

"This morning? The day after we got engaged you suddenly felt inspired to come out here and build a desk?"

"Well, I didn't build the desk, but yes."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really. I guess you can say I was very happy and with happiness comes creativity."

Adam smiled. "You're not like any woman I've ever met."

"Is that a bad thing?" Belle asked.

"No, that is certainly not a bad thing. That is perhaps the best thing about you. Other women would be planning their weddings right now, but not you. You're out here inventing. It's amazing. You're amazing."

"It's just an inkwell," Belle said.

Adam tugged on her hand, bringing her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, Belle lifted her hand up to wipe some grime off his face. They both laughed.

"If you want to work out here, though, we have to get this place fixed up. It's not safe, Belle."

"It's fine for what I need it for."

"Nonsense. We'll higher a builder and have them make improvements. And we'll get more tools if you'd like. We can make this a real workspace."

"I'd like to oversee the building. Make sure it has what I need."

"So you're going to run a school, plan a wedding, and oversee the building of a better barn?"

"Well, perhaps I'll just look over the plans," Belle said with a laugh.

"You are incredible."

"What about horses?" She asked. "You said you once had horses here."

"Yes, we did. I used to love riding."

"What if we got some more," Belle suggested. "Poor Philippe must be awfully lonely."

"We'll get as many horses as you'd like."

Belle smiled. "You're right, you know."

"About what?" Adam asked.

"Between the school and the building and taking care of horses, I don't know when I'll have time to plan a wedding."

"Well, we can hire someone to take care of the horses. And I think Mrs. Potts and the others would be very happy to plan the wedding for us. What do you say?"

Belle nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that. That sounds like an excellent idea."

"Then it's done."

Adam touched his lips to hers once more.

"You're getting all dirty," Belle whispered as Adam's arm snaked around her waist.

"I don't care."

He pinned Belle against the makeshift workbench, kissing her with desperation. She reciprocated, running her hands up his back. As Adam went to bury his hand in her hair, the planks they were leaning on shifted, falling off the barrels that were being used to hold them up. Belle tumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Adam fell on top of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, immediately concerned.

Dust and dirt swirled around them. An inkwell spilled, seeping into Belle's dress. She looked around and then turned back to Adam with a big smile on her face. She laughed out loud. For a moment, Adam thought she had hit her head and gone crazy, but then he looked at their situation and he too began to laugh. He rolled off of her and laid down on his back beside her. They linked hands and laughed until tears sprang from their eyes.

Author's Note: This was another fun chapter to write. I definitely wanted to continue with the idea of Belle as an inventor. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When the lemon filling exploded in Belle's mouth, she smiled. The lemon flavor perfectly accented the vanilla cake that surrounded it, giving it a magnificent blend of sweet and sour. Belle finished the tiny piece of cake she was given and looked back to the plate in the middle of the table. The rest of small lemon cake was gone. Belle looked over at Adam.

"You ate all the lemon cake," she accused.

"Guilty," Adam said with his mouth full.

They were sitting next to each other at the dining room table. It had been almost two months since their engagement and the wedding plans were coming along smoothly. In between them was a platter that had been full of a variety of small cakes. Mrs. Potts had made several samples of different cakes, frostings, and fillings for Adam and Belle to choose the one they wanted for their wedding. With only a month to go until the wedding, Mrs. Potts wanted ample time to make and decorate the perfect wedding cake.

"I'd say lemon over strawberry," Belle said.

"I agree. But I still enjoyed the chocolate mousse," Adam told her.

"There's still one more to try."

Belle cut the remaining cake in half. She used her fork and placed one half of the cake on the dessert plate in front of her. Adam took the other half. They each took a bite. Belle watched Adam's face. She could tell he was in heaven.

"Raspberry," he said. "I absolutely love raspberries."

"I can see that," Belle replied, also thoroughly enjoying the cake. "But is it better than the lemon?"

"They are both delectable. Perhaps we should ask Mrs. Potts to whip us up another sample of both to make our decision."

"If we keep eating like this, I won't fit into my dress," Belle joked.

"You would be beautiful no matter what."

"Well, thank you, but Madame Garderobe has been working on this dress for weeks. I don't think she'd be too happy if suddenly it didn't fit."

"Then what are we going to tell Mrs. Potts? Because she said she wanted an answer about the cake by nightfall."

"Who says we can only have one kind of cake?" Belle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If I like the lemon and you like the raspberry, perhaps she can make one layer with lemon and one layer with raspberry. Then we're both happy."

"Have I ever told you I love the way you think?"

"And I thought you were only marrying me for my looks," Belle teased.

Adam leaned in and kissed her hard. He could taste the raspberry and lemon. Kissing her was always intoxicating, but the tastes made it even more so.

"Anyone could come in at any moment," Belle warned.

"Let them," he replied, kissing her once more. As their kiss deepened, Adam placed his arms on either side of her chair, pressing his body against hers. One of her hands came to play with his hair at the base of his neck. She knew that that drove him crazy.

"Ahem," Cogsworth announced.

They broke their kiss immediately and Adam sat back correctly in his own chair. Belle blushed and picked up her napkin to wipe her mouth. She couldn't even look Cogsworth in the eye.

"What is it, Cogsworth?" Adam asked.

"The guest list, sir. We will be sending out formal invitations tomorrow and I wanted to make sure no one was left out."

"Thank you," Adam said as Cogsworth handed him a few pieces of paper and a quill and ink.

"And Mrs. Potts is wondering if you've decided on a cake."

"Yes," Belle answered. "We have. I'll go back and talk to her about it in a few minutes."

"Of course, mademoiselle. Excuse me."

Cogsworth turned and exited as quickly and quietly as he had entered.

"Did you see how red he was?" Adam asked. "I'm afraid we probably gave that old fool a heart attack."

"We should be the ones who are embarrassed," Belle said quietly.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because we were…"

"Kissing," Adam finished.

"I think that went a little beyond kissing."

"Yes, well, once we're married the staff better get used to it. I plan on kissing you often."

Belle smiled. "That sounds like a very good plan."

Adam turned his attention to the guest list Cogsworth had given him. He looked it over quickly.

"There's over 200 names here and I don't recognize half of them."

"Lumiere said most of the village is invited," Belle said.

"Is there anyone you'd like to invite?" Adam asked.

"Just my students and their families. That's all."

"No extended family?"

"It was just my father and I," Belle answered sadly. "There was no one else."

"I'm sorry he can't be with us."

"He will be," she said. "In spirit. And I think he'd be very happy."

"I'd like to think so too."

"What about you?" Belle asked. "Is there any family you'll be inviting?"

Adam shook his head. "I have cousins out there somewhere, but they were much older and I haven't spoken to them in years."

"What about your father?" Belle asked. She hadn't brought him up since that one day Adam had told her about him. Belle knew Adam didn't like to talk about his father.

Adam was quiet for a moment. "I don't speak to my father."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't invite him."

"I've told you. He's not a good man, Belle."

"People change," she told him. "You did."

"That's different. I had you in my life. All he has are his servants and staff who follow his every command. Besides, I haven't seen him or even spoken to him since I was eighteen. Why would I want him here?"

Belle took a deep breath. "I would give almost anything for just one more moment with my father. Don't wait until it's too late, Adam."

She stood up and walked out of the room. Adam knew she was going to one of two places. He guessed she might be headed off to the newly renovated barn that had just been finished. Although it had no horses yet, it did have a work area for Belle with all the tools Belle needed. Sometimes when she was upset, Belle just liked to tinker with things. Either that or she was headed to her father's grave. Adam knew Belle missed her father terribly, but Adam did not miss his. The only memories he had of his father were not good ones. But was Belle right? Could people change? Adam took the quill and added his father's name to the list. He stared at it for a moment, wondering if he had made the right decision.

A few weeks later, Belle was standing by the gates of the castle, waving goodbye to her last student when an elaborately decorated carriage pulled by two pure white horses headed towards her. Belle had never seen such a beautiful carriage in her life. She didn't know who the person inside was, but she guessed he must be incredibly wealthy and important. The horses slowed as they approached Belle before coming to a complete stop. She immediately pet the horse's noses. They seemed pleased with the attention.

"Ah…good, they sent a servant to greet us," the driver said.

Belle looked perplexed, but then realized that the driver thought she was a servant. "Oh, I'm not…"

"Where can I put the horses?"

"There's a stable behind the castle," Belle explained, referring to the new barn that had been built.

"Good. His majesty will be expecting a fine greeting."

"His majesty?"

"The kind, you idiot," the man snapped. "King Andrew. Now get out of the way."

Belle had barely stepped off the path when the driver snapped his whip and the horses took off. She watched as they pulled the carriage too quickly down the cobblestone path towards the castle. Several flowers were run over, making Belle cringe. Gathering her dress up so she didn't kick it as she walked, Belle followed the carriage. She stopped to mend any flowers she could and push some of them back, off the path.

When she finally arrived at the castle, the carriage and the horses were gone. Belle stood, partially hidden by one of the rose bushes so that she could see a man standing at the bottom of the steps talking to Adam, but they couldn't see her. Belle could only see him from behind, but could tell that he was tall and had dirty blonde hair, similar to Adam's. He was dressed in an intricate black and gold jacket with black pants and black boots. Belle knew he had to be King Andrew. She had read about him in several books and had seen portraits of him, but Belle had never seen him in person.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked him.

"You invited me."

"To my wedding, which is not for another several weeks."

"Can't a father just come visit his only son?"

Belle was surprised by what she heard, but it all began to make sense. She did not know Adam had invited his father. After she left the dining room table that night, they did not speak of his father again. Belle had left it up to Adam to decide if he wanted to invite his father or not. Clearly he had.

"You haven't visited me in years," Adam reminded him.

"Well, I thought it was about time. And I thought I should stop you from making a terrible mistake."

"And what mistake is that?"

"Marrying a commoner."

"I'm marrying the woman I love," Adam stated.

"Even more of a mistake."

"I don't need your advice."

"I think you do, son."

"I am not your son!" Adam yelled.

"You are my son and I am the king and you will do as I say."

"I will not."

Belle took that moment to step out from behind the bush. She did not want Adam and his father to continue arguing. She wanted Adam's father's visit to be a positive one.

"Your majesty," Belle said, bowing slightly.

Adam's father turned to look at her. He slowly looked her over from head to toe. Belle felt like she was being examined. She did not like it.

"Why is your servant interrupting us?" Adam's father asked, turning back towards Adam.

"She is not my servant," Adam answered angrily. "She is the woman I'm going to marry."

"Her?"

"Yes." Adam climbed down to the bottom of the steps to stand next to Belle. He took her hand. "This is Belle."

Adam's father sneered. "She is not fit to marry a prince."

"How dare you…" Adam began.

Belle tugged on his hand, trying to calm him down.

"Your majesty, I know I look a bit of a mess right now," Belle said, looking down at herself. Her hands were covered in a mixture of dirt from touching the flowers and ink from her day of teaching. She wore an apron over her brown dress to keep most of the ink stains off of her. It was splotched with different colors. "My students were painting today."

"Your students?"

"Belle runs a school in the library at the castle for the children of the village," Adam explained.

"Commoners? In my castle?"

"They're lovely children," Belle explained. "It's amazing the things they've accomplished in such a short time. Some of them came in not even knowing their letters and now they're beginning to read. I'm sure they would be very excited to meet you."

"I don't associate with villagers," King Andrew said. "Now if you'll excuse me, my son and I have much to discuss."

The king began stomping up the steps.

"I should never have invited him," Adam said to Belle when the king was out of earshot. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Perhaps when he gets settled, I can talk to him more and…"

"Adam!" The kind bellowed.

"You should go," Belle said.

Adam picked up Belle's hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles.

"I'll see you at dinner?" He asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it."

Adam began walking up the steps. He turned briefly to look at Belle. She smiled at him before he continued on his way. Belle just hoped she would be able to win over the King of France.

Author's Note: Of course I had to bring back Adam's father since I often wondered what happened to him. Plus I couldn't just let Adam and Belle have an easy engagement…ha ha. I can't apologize enough for how much time it took me to finish this chapter. Being a school librarian (who is in charge of two libraries in two different schools), the end of the year is always tough. There's always so much to do and so little time! But there's only two more days of school left so I should have a lot more time for writing very soon! Thanks for sticking with me on this journey!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"She is the worst kind of woman," Adam's father declared.

"I'll not have you talk about my future wife that way," Adam said sternly. He could feel his blood boiling, but he was trying to keep his cool.

The two men were in the sitting room, standing on opposite sides of the room, shouting back and forth at one another. Adam only hoped that wherever Belle had scampered off to, she couldn't hear them.

"You will not marry her. I forbid it."

"You lost the right to tell me what to do when you left me here alone, father."

"I'm the king," he reminded Adam. "I have every right to tell anyone what to do."

Adam glared at his father. He wasn't wrong. The king could proclaim anything he wanted and Adam would be powerless to stop him. But nothing would stop him from marrying Belle.

"Father, I love her," Adam stated, trying to appeal to his father's emotional side. The only problem was, Adam was pretty sure he didn't have an emotional side.

His father scoffed. "Love. Love doesn't matter."

"I disagree. Love matters a great deal."

"There's a daughter of a nobleman I've had my eye on for you."

Adam let out a laugh. "So you leave me all alone in this castle as a teenager and never speak to me again, but you decide to play matchmaker now that I'm a man?"

"I don't like your tone."

Adam threw his hands up in the air in desperation. "I don't want to live my life married to someone I don't love! Just get to know Belle. She's kind and smart and headstrong."

"You don't want a wife that his smart and headstrong, Adam. You want a wife who will do what you say."

"That's not what I want, father."

Adam's father slumped down in Adam's chair. Adam bit his tongue. It was not worth starting a fight over whose chair he sat in.

"At least you've got good taste," the king muttered. "She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is. But that is not why I want to marry her. She saved me, father. Without her I wouldn't be...me."

Adam's father knew nothing of his time as the Beast and Adam was not about to explain it to him. His father did not deserve to know what had happened.

"But she is a commoner!" King Andrew shouted.

"There is nothing common about her."

"She is only here for your title."

"That's not true," Adam protested. "She didn't know I was a prince when we met. She doesn't care about titles."

"Everyone cares about titles."

"Please, father. Just get to know her," Adam begged. "She is the one who suggested I invite you to our wedding."

"Then perhaps she is a fool. Being kind-hearted just makes a person weak."

"That's not true." Adam could think of a million words to describe Belle, but 'weak' was not one of them.

"And what if I refuse to accept this marriage?" Adam's father asked after a long pause.

"Then you'll have to leave," Adam answered.

"And if I, as the king, forbid you from getting married?"

Adam sighed. "Then we'll leave. Even if we have to leave France and go to another place and live as paupers, I will marry her."

Adam's father sighed. "You're a fool."

"Maybe, but I don't care."

"Fine," the king huffed. "I will get to know her, but that does not mean I will accept this marriage."

"Why don't we have dinner tonight? All three of us?"

"If you insist. But I expect a full dinner and service fit for a king." With that, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"To visit the village. I need to make sure that all of my people are happy."

"You mean you want to make sure that all of your people are still paying taxes to fund your lifestyle."

Adam's father did not reply. Instead, he stormed off. Adam sank down in his chair, burying his head in his hands. He hated that once he had been just like his father. How Belle ever saw past that to fall in love with him was a miracle.

"I just saw your father leaving," Belle said, walking into the room. "I hope that's not because of me."

Adam clasped her hands in his.

"He's going to check on Villeneuve," Adam explained. "He will be back."

"I'm sorry if I've brought tension to your relationship with your father. I never meant to…"

Adam brought her hands to his lips and kissed her palms. "It is not you who should be sorry. It is him. He can't see past class and titles to realize that we truly love each other."

"I'll go if that's what you want," she said quietly.

"Go? Why would you go?"

"Because he's your father. And if he can't accept our marriage, I won't force you to choose between us."

"That man was never a good father to me, Belle. I would leave him and all of this behind if that's what it takes to be with you. I love you, Belle."

"And I love you."

"I convinced him to have dinner with us tonight. Is that alright?"

Belle nodded. "Whatever it takes."

"Of course he expects a full service dinner, which means Lumiere will have to serve. I hate using him in that way when we're perfectly capable of serving ourselves dinner, but…"

"I'm sure Lumiere won't mind. I only hope your father can stand my company."

"You'll win him over," Adam said. "I know you will."

"I hope so," she replied.

Belle took her time getting ready for dinner that evening. Oftentimes she would show up to dinner in whatever dress she had worn in school that day, even if it was stained from the day's activities. Adam never cared. But she wanted to make a good impression in front of the king. She knew he would be inspecting her closely. Although she cared nothing about the title of princess, she wanted to show that she fit into their world.

Belle picked out a cheery, pink dress. It was modest, with a high neck and long sleeves. She pinned her hair up as best she could and even put on a bit of makeup. The clock in her room struck seven and Belle knew it was time for dinner. She did not want to be late. Belle made her way out of her room. She was slightly surprised that Adam was not waiting at the stairs to greet her as he often was at dinnertime. Guessing he was already in the dining room, Belle walked down the steps. When she made it to the dining room, she saw Adam's father already sitting at the head of the table where either she or Adam usually sat. Belle took a deep breath and entered the room. When the king saw her, she curtsied to show respect.

"Well, at least I can say this. Adam does have good taste in women. You are beautiful."

"Thank you," Belle said, feeling awkward. She did not like the way the king was eying her up and down. "I expect he'll be down any minute."

Belle was surprised that neither Lumiere nor any other member of the staff weren't in the dining room. After all, Adam had said the king expected to be served at dinner.

"Come. Sit," he sat, patting the chair next to him.

Belle did as he requested and sat. She tried to remain calm. She wanted to make a good impression after all.

"I want to thank you for taking the long journey to visit us," Belle began. "I'm sure I'm not what you were expecting, but…"

"Would you like some wine?" Adam's father interrupted. He picked up an open bottle from the middle of the table and began to pour some into Belle's glass.

"I think I'll wait for Adam," Belle answered.

"Nonsense. I brought this wine from my own personal wineries."

He picked up Belle's glass for her and handed it to her. Feeling like she could not refuse, Belle took a small sip of the liquid. It was more bitter than usual and she did not like the taste. As she went to put the glass down on the table, the king reached for it. Their hands collided and she ended up spilling some on the front of her dress.

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed.

"Let me help you," the king offered.

She reached for her napkin, but the king beat her to it. He began rubbing at the liquid on her dress. His hands were in places they should not be and it made Belle uncomfortable. Her stomach started to churn. She hoped Adam would join them soon.

"Thank you, but I can manage," Belle said, standing up. "I'll just go change."

The king stood up as well and grabbed her arm forcefully. She gasped out of surprise.

"That's not necessary," the king said, enunciating every word.

"You're hurting me," Belle protested.

The king pulled on her arm, forcing her closer to him. Belle managed to make no noise. She had learned with Gaston that when she reacted, it only made things worse. Belle was sure if she shouted, someone would hear her and help her, but she did not want to make the king any angrier than he already was.

"I know about you," he explained. "I spoke to the villagers. They told me you went off with a man and let him have his way with you."

"That's not what happened," Belle responded.

He got in her face and tightened the grip on her arm. "There is no place for whores in the royal family."

"Let go of me!" She shouted. She no longer cared if she made him angrier. She needed help.

Belle tried to pull away from him, but he wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her tightly. Being much taller and larger than she, she was no match for his strength, but she continued to fight him. She tried twisting her arm and her body, to get away from him, but it wasn't working. The king attempted to kiss her, but Belle spit at him. The spittle landed on his cheek and began to travel down his skin. His eyes grew wide and his face went red.

"Is that any way to treat your king?" He bellowed, forcing Belle to the ground. She tried to kick at him, but he held her down with the weight of his body.

"No!" Belle screamed.

"You won't marry my son," he commanded. "I will show him what a whore you are!"

The king began to pull up her dress. Belle opened her mouth to scream, but he clamped a hand over her mouth. She managed to bite him. He howled.

"Father!" Adam yelled, rushing into the room.

The king immediately scrambled to his feet. Adam rushed over to Belle and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Belle readjusted her dress and sat up. She nodded. Her body was shaking. Her dress was crumpled and her hair was a mess. The spot on her arm where he grabbed her was already beginning to bruise. She guessed she would have other bruises as well.

"Don't you see what she was doing?" Adam's father asked. "She was trying to seduce me."

"That's not true!" Bell protested.

"Are you calling me a liar? I am the king!"

Belle looked into Adam's eyes. "He attacked me," she explained.

"She's lying!" Adam's father said. "I told you she's only after you for your title. Why be with a prince when you can be with the king? I know what she is. The villagers told me about her time with a man named Gaston. She is nothing but a common whore!"

Adam sprang at his father, knocking him over. They wrestled on the ground, Adam hitting his father wherever he could find a spot.

"Adam! Don't!" Belle cried. She crawled over to them and tugged on Adam's arm. After throwing one last punch, causing blood to leak from his father's nose, Adam finally backed away. The king got to his feet.

"How dare you!" The king bellowed, holding his nose.

"Get out," Adam snarled, sounding almost beast-like.

"You're going to choose her over me?"

"You are nothing to me," Adam stated, meaning every word. "Now get out."

"I could disown you so that you'll never become king."

"I don't care."

"See if she sticks around then when you're nothing but a common man."

"I would stay with him no matter who he is," Belle said. "Because I love him."

"You'll soon learn that love means nothing," the king spat.

"That's where you're wrong," Belle replied. "Love means everything."

"Get out, father," Adam commanded. "And never come back. And if you think you can disown me, I will make it my mission to tell all of the villagers about what you tried to do to my fiance. And how you tax them and hoard the money for yourself. Everyone will know of your lack of character."

"You wouldn't dare," the king said.

"Try me," Adam replied.

"I hope she's worth it," the king said.

"She is. And if you ever touch her again, I will kill you."

Adam and Belle watched as the king made his way out of the dining room. They could hear his footsteps turn into a run. Within minutes, the front door opened and then closed again. He was gone.

Adam gathered Belle into his arms. She pressed her face against his chest, letting her breathing slow. A tear escaped her eye, but she did not want to cry.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She looked up at him. His lip was bruised and bloodied. Apparently his father got a good shot or two in.

"Your lip," she said, reaching up to wipe some of the blood away.

"I'm ok," he assured her. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"Just a few bruises," she answered.

"I could kill him."

"Don't say that."

"If I hadn't walked in…"

"But you did."

"I should never have invited him here. I should have known that…"

"It was my idea," Belle reminded him. "But I'm ok. I'll be ok."

Adam pulled her against him, hugging her deeply.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Author's Note: Poor, poor Belle. I promise there's some happiness in their future very soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"But I just can't do it!" A girl named Therese whined, stamping her foot against the expensive carpet on the floor of the library. "I give up!"

Sitting behind her desk, Belle took a deep breath. The other students looked up from their desks at Therese's outburst. Belle glanced over at them, giving them all a warm smile. They all immediately put their heads down and focused one again on the books in front of them. It was silent reading time, a time Belle treasured and the students did too. Each student had a book that matched his or her reading level and all forty-one of them sat silently, their eyes scanning the words on the pages. Sometimes Belle would put her own book down just to watch the joy on the student's faces. Sometimes she would catch a smile if someone read something funny or a tear if someone read something sad. It all made Belle very happy, especially considering most of the students couldn't read at all when they had first arrived.

Belle turned her attention to Therese. She was eleven years old and had only been attending Belle's school for a week. From the moment she had arrived, she had made it very clear that she was not interested in anything Belle had to teach. Her only goal was to marry a rich man and live her life in luxury. Belle thought it was sad that a girl of such a young age had no other ambition. The girl's parents had died and she was living with an aunt who felt it important that she have an education. Belle promised the aunt she would work with Therese and hopefully get her to see that there was more to her future.

"We don't ever give up," Belle said in a calming voice. The girl's fists were clenched at her sides. She had what appeared to be a permanent scowl on her face.

"Why do I have to know this anyway?" Therese asked with anger. "Reading is stupid."

"No it's not!" A boy named Henry piped up from the back. After months of trying, Henry had finally had a breakthrough and was beginning to read quite fluently. Belle had never been prouder.

"It's alright, Henry," Belle said. She turned back to Therese. "Why don't we try it together?"

"I don't want to read! That book is full of nonsense! It's for babies! All of this is for babies!"

The book Therese had been reading was about a rabbit who was in search of a carrot, but couldn't find one no matter where he went. He ran into other animal friends along the way, all of whom tried to help him. It had very simple words that Belle knew Therese was capable of reading. But Belle also knew that the book was meant for much younger children.

"Come with me," Belle said. She took Therese's hand and led her to the other side of the library where they had more privacy. Belle stopped in front of one of her favorite shelves. It held all of the works of Shakespeare. Much to Adam's dismay, Belle insisted on keeping them all within easy reach. She took _Romeo and Juliet_ off the shelf.

"More books?" Therese asked with a scowl.

"Books can be amazing," Belle replied. She handed the book to Therese. "This one is about two people who fall in love in Italy." She took down a copy of _The Tempest_ and gave it to Therese. "And this is about a shipwreck and magic. You see all of these books are incredible stories in amazing places. Books can take you anywhere you want to go."

"I don't need books for that if I marry someone rich enough."

Belle sighed. "I hope one day you do meet a man you love very much, whether he be rich or poor."

"I won't fall in love with a poor man," Therese proclaimed.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. But you can go on adventures with books. You can better yourself and those around you with books."

"You're just saying that because you want me to be quiet and read."

"Yes. And no. I want you to read because reading has given me such great joy. But you don't have to be quiet and you don't have to love it as much as I do. But learning to read will help you, you know. If you want to be able to go on adventures someday, think about how will you know where you're going if you can't read signs? How will you order something at a restaurant? How will you write notes home, bragging to everyone about your grand adventures?"

Therese actually let out a smile. "I do like to brag," she said. "But why do I have to read about a bunny? Why can't I read these interesting stories instead?"

Belle took _The Tempest_ from her hands and opened to a random page in the middle. She showed Therese the text. Unlike the story about the bunny, there were many words per page and they were tiny.

"You must first learn to crawl before you can walk," Belle said. "You won't always have to read books about bunnies searching for carrots. But you must start somewhere. All of my students started somewhere. Even me."

"You mean you ready about the bunny too?"

Belle nodded. "As matter of fact, that book was mine when I was a girl. That's why it's so worn. I read it over and over."

"Alright. Fine."

Belle smiled. "You're a smart girl, Therese. Remember that."

Therese walked back to her desk. Belle looked at all of her students, still busily reading. She glanced out the window. It was a beautiful day.

"Alright, everyone. Let's put our books away and go outside for a while. We can continue our conversation about pollination."

The children all closed their books and rose from their desks. They got into two straight lines. As Belle opened the library doors, she felt the door bang into something solid followed by a groan. Belle nearly shrieked. She peeked into the hallway and saw Adam standing in front of her, his hand to his head, looking as equally as surprised as she was.

"Adam? Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"Just a little bump on the head," he answered, rubbing the spot where the door had hit him.

"I'm sorry. But what are you doing sneaking around the library?"

He showed her a folded piece of paper. "I wasn't sneaking. I wanted to give you something, but I didn't want to disturb you. I was going to slide it under the door."

"We were just going outside," Belle explained. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Just a bump."

"Children, why don't you go outside and play for a few minutes?"

The children all rushed past except Therese. She stopped next to Belle, staring at Adam.

"You're very handsome," Therese commented.

Adam looked taken aback. In all the weeks Belle had been teaching school in the library, Adam had very little interaction with the children. As matter of fact, in his whole life, he hadn't been around children much. He didn't quite know how to respond.

"And you're quite pretty," he replied after a long pause.

"Mademoiselle Belle is very lucky to be marrying a prince."

"I'm the lucky one," Adam said, looking into Belle's eyes.

"Run along, Therese," Belle commanded. "I'll be there soon."

Therese ran off after her classmates. Belle turned to Adam, examining the bump that he now had on his forehead.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"I'll be fine. It's just a little bump."

As he said it, he took Belle's hand. He looked at the bruise on her arm. It had been only three days since the king had attacked her. The spot where he had grabbed her hard was purple and blue.

"I'm fine, too," she assured him. "You said you came to the library to give me something. What was it?"

"I almost forgot."

Adam handed her the piece of paper he had been holding. Belle opened it and read the note.

"Stables. Six o'clock," she read out loud. She looked at Adam. "What's this about?"

"I think someone wants you to meet him at the stables at six o'clock."

"And who is this someone?" Belle teased.

"Perhaps you should meet him there and find out."

"Perhaps I shall."

Adam let go of Belle's hand. He walked away, leaving her smiling at him.

At five minutes to six, Belle was walking down the front steps of the castle and was on her way to the barn. Her coral-colored dress swished around her boots at her feet. Her hair was tied back in a ribbon, away from her face. She did not know what Adam had planned, but she wanted to be prepared. As Belle approached the barn, she saw Adam standing in front of her with Philippe and a brown horse named Autumn that they had bought once the barn had been completed. She was a sweet horse who Belle adored. Both animals were saddled up and ready for a ride. Belle smiled.

"Between the wedding and your inventions and your students and…everything, I thought you could use a break."

"Thank you," she said, petting both Philippe and Autumn's noses at the same time. Belle reached down and grabbed the bottom of her dress. She hitched it at her waist so that her legs could be free to ride. She had on a matching pair of long bloomers underneath. Although she didn't need it, Adam helped her up onto Philippe's back. Once she was settled, he climbed onto Autumn's back. Belle looked over at him and gave a sly smile.

"What are you…" Adam began.

She kicked at Philippe's flanks and he set off running. Adam grinned to himself. If it was a race she wanted, he would be happy to oblige. Adam and Autumn galloped off in pursuit.

After running through the valleys and forests around the castle, Belle and Adam slowed the horses to a walk side by side.

"Clearly I won," Belle said.

"I disagree," Adam replied. "I got to the end of the woods before you."

"Because you cheated."

"I did not!"

"You went straight through the river, not around it."

"I can't help it if Autumn likes water."

"I still won," Belle muttered.

They led the horses over a hill. When they got to the top, Belle gasped. Below, just in front of the sparkling lake at the edge of the castle's boundaries, was a blanket spread out with a picnic basket on top. Belle looked at Adam.

"There's more?" She asked.

"There's always more."

Belle dismounted from Philippe and Adam did the same. He took her hand and they began walking down the hill together, the horses following them. Philippe and Autumn went to the lake to drink while Adam and Belle sat on the blanket together.

"How did you do all this?" Belle questioned.

"With a little help from some friends."

Adam opened the picnic basket and took out sandwiches and fruits. He uncapped a bottle of wine and poured some into two wine glasses. He handed one to Belle and she raised it up.

"To love," she said.

"To love."

They both took a sip. The wine was sweet and delicious. Belle peered into the picnic basket. She saw a plate of cookies.

"Are those apple cookies?" She asked.

"I made them myself."

"All by yourself?"

"I followed your recipe exactly," he said. Belle raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Mrs. Potts did help a little."

Belle took one out of the basket. She took a bite and her eyes lit up

"These are delicious."

She held out the other half of the cookie that she had not eaten to Adam's lips. He closed his mouth around it. They locked eyes as he chewed and swallowed.

"Do you ever wish you could take it back?" Adam asked, his eyes suddenly darkening. He looked incredibly serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Coming here. Searching for your father. Do you wish you hadn't come?"

"How can you ask me that after all we've been through?"

Adam looked off in the distance, over the lake. "I had a nightmare," he admitted.

"About what?"

"About you. First it was Gaston…hurting you. And then my father. I was powerless to stop them. I just had to…watch."

Belle put her hand on his arm. "Oh Adam.

"It was horrible. And I keep thinking if it was that horrible for me to witness in a nightmare, it must have been even more terrible for you."

"I'm fine," Belle assured him.

He shook his head and stood. He walked off towards the lake. He pet Autumn's muzzle. Belle approached him slowly, stopping several feet behind him.

"It's all my fault," Adam said. "If it weren't for me, you'd be…"

"If it weren't for you, I'd be living in a village where nobody understood me. I'd be feeling the pressure to conform. I'd be hiding my inventions and trying to teach children to read in the shadows. You have made my life complete."

"And you have completed me."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, his back to her front. She pressed a kiss against his shoulder blades. He clasped her hands, pulling her closer to him. He closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered.

He didn't answer right away. Although Belle could not see his face, she knew he was deeply pondering something. She gave him the time he needed to compose his thoughts.

"You don't know how much I thought about what would happen if the last petal fell," Adam said. "If there were no one there who loved me."

"Was being a beast really so bad?"

He turned to face her, still holding tightly to her hands. "Not when I was with you. But it was before you. I was hopeless. And if the last petal had fallen, everyone around me would have been gone. Lumiere. Cogsworth. Mrs. Potts. Even Chip. How was I supposed to live with myself if they were all turned into objects?"

"Adam, you didn't…"

"I didn't want to live anymore," he stated. He expected Belle to flinch, but she hadn't. "I told myself that if the last petal fell, and I was still a beast, I'd end it."

"I'm sorry you ever felt that way. I wish I had been there to take your pain away."

"Me too."

"Promise me you haven't thought that way since then."

"Not since the moment you arrived." He paused. "You gave me a reason to live. But then I think about Gaston and all the hurt I've caused you and…"

"No! You mustn't think that way. I love you, Adam. And I would it all again if it meant it brought us to this moment right now. I wouldn't change a thing."

"You are the strongest person I've ever met."

"I could say the same about you," she replied.

He leaned down and kissed her. As his hand encircled her waist, Philippe whinnied. They both broke apart, laughing.

"I cannot wait for you to be my wife," Adam said.

"And I cannot wait for you to be my husband."

They leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Dance with me," Adam whispered.

"There's no music."

"Then we'll make our own."

He took her left hand and she placed her right on his shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes and began to move to their own beautiful music.

Author's Note: This was not a planned chapter, but I felt I needed to get back to Belle's teaching since that was such an important part of this story early on. I also wanted to give Adam and Belle a sweet moment together, which was inspired by a Thomas Kinkade painting I have of Beauty and the Beast in my bedroom. Anyway, thanks for reading. I sense some nuptials coming up soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Over the next few weeks, Belle busied herself with her school and getting ready for the wedding while Adam worked on making improvements to Villeneuve and the villages he oversaw. Time flew by in the castle. They had rare stolen moments whenever they could. The surprise date Adam had planned at the lake had made them more aware that they needed and wanted to spend time together.

As the sun rose on the day of her wedding, Belle was already wide awake. She sat straight up in bed and looked out the large window in her room. She watched the sky turn from black to hazy oranges and reds. Belle could not help but stare. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Belle swung her legs over the side of the bed. In her bare feet, she walked over to the window and continued watching the sun. It never failed to amaze her how beautiful sunrise could be. Just as the sky began to turn a light blue, Belle heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called out.

The door opened and Mrs. Potts and Plumette walked in. Mrs. Potts was carrying a silver tray with a variety of foods on it and of course a teapot. They both had smiles on their faces as they approached Belle.

"We thought you might be up," Plumette said.

"I could hardly sleep," Belle replied.

"Well, it is a big day after all," Mrs. Potts reminded her. "We must start you off with a good breakfast."

"I don't think I could eat a thing," Belle told her, staring at the delicious food Mrs. Potts had prepared. There were muffins, bacon, fruits, and oatmeal. Belle felt too excited to eat.

"It's going to be a long day, my dear. You need to eat something. Sit and Plumette will start with your hair."

Belle walked over to her vanity. Mrs. Potts put the tray down at the table. Belle picked up a grape and chewed it. It taste sweeter than any grape she had ever had before. She hoped the whole day would be like that. Full of wonder and happiness. Plumette got to work brushing her hair. It had grown longer in all the weeks and months she had been at the castle.

"You all don't have to make such a fuss," Belle said as Mrs. Potts poured Belle some tea.

"It's your wedding day, my dear. It's not every day a girl gets married. And to a prince no less."

Belle smiled. "Sometimes I feel as if I have to pinch myself to remind myself that this is all real."

"I could think of no one better for the prince," Mrs. Potts said.

"Thank you. For everything," Belle said, holding Mrs. Potts hands. "I would never have made it through any of this without you. If it weren't for your kindness when I first arrived here, I'm afraid I would have…"

Mrs. Potts wiped a tear away from Belle's cheek.

"We can't have you crying yet, my dear. There's still work to be done."

"Of course," Belle said with a smile.

"And besides, we should be thanking you," Plumette added, beginning to put large rollers in Belle's hair. "You saved us all."

"Eat, my dear," Mrs. Potts prompted. "I need to go down and check on the meal. Cooking for over two-hundred isn't easy, you know."

"I appreciate everything you're doing, Mrs. Potts. I know Adam does too."

Mrs. Potts smiled. "It's my pleasure, my dear. I'll see you soon."

Mrs. Potts walked out of the room. Belle sat back as Plumette continued to curl her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror. It seemed unbelievable that in just a few hours, she would be marrying the man that she loved. Just thinking about it made her giggle.

In Adam's room, he was pacing back and forth at the end of his bed. He had barely slept. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that needed to be done all night. His mental checklist felt like it was a mile long. When there was a knock on his door, he bounded right over to it and flung it open.

"I've been waiting," he said to Lumiere and Cogsworth a little harsher than he meant it.

"The sun is barely up, sir," Cogsworth replied.

"Leave him alone, Cogsworth," Lumiere said. "The prince is getting married today."

"No, I'm sorry," Adam apologized. "I'm just…"

"Nervous? Excited? Anticipating tonight's activities?" Lumiere suggested with the raise of his eyebrow.

"There's much to be done," Adam said, trying to get his mind off what Lumiere just said. There was too much to do without thinking about how he and Belle would spend their first night as husband and wife.

"Your jacket is being pressed as we speak downstairs," Cogsworth began. "It will be brought up as soon as it's ready. Mrs. Potts has delivered Mademoiselle Belle her breakfast and will be on her way up with yours any moment."

"How is she?" Adam asked.

"Mrs. Potts? I think she's a little busy, sir, with planning a meal for all of your guests, but…" Cogsworth answered.

"I think he meant Belle, you idiot," Lumiere said under his breath.

"Right, of course," Cogsworth immediately corrected. "Mrs. Potts did not say, sir."

"Maybe I should go see Belle," Adam said. He did not like the rule about not being able to see Belle before the ceremony. Considering what happened the last time they were supposed to get married, Adam wanted to make sure she was alright.

"It is bad luck, sir," Lumiere reminded him. "Besides, as you said. We have much to do."

"Right, of course," Adam agreed. "I want this whole room cleaned, dusted, and swept. I want new linens on the bed and something...something to make Belle feel...welcome."

"We'll take care of it, sir," Cogsworth assured him.

"Don't worry, sir. You and Mademoiselle Belle will have a perfect day. And night," Lumiere told him. "But let's worry about you, sir. We need to start getting you into your attire."

Lumiere walked over to Adam's wardrobe. He opened it and immediately reached for a pair of shoes on the bottom. They were the same, uncomfortable shoes Adam had been wearing the last time they were supposed to be married. Lumiere held them out to Adam.

"I'm not wearing those," Adam said.

"But sir, they're the latest fashion. You…"

"I said no."

"I told you he'd say no," Cogsworth mumbled.

"Don't you have work to do?" Adam asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," Cogsworth replied, scrambling off to do whatever it was that he needed to do.

"Now, sir, about these shoes…" Lumiere began.

Adam simply rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long morning.

Just before noon, Adam stood in his room on the balcony, overlooking the castle grounds. He could see people from the village had already arrived. Most were dressed in their fanciest attire, the women wearing large dresses of varying colors and the men in their best suits. Adam prided himself in knowing most of their names. He had been working hard as prince to create relationships with his subjects. He was glad so many of them were excited about attending his wedding. Adam also saw many of Belle's students. One little girl was sitting on a bench reading in a fancy pink dress. It made Adam smile.

Adam stepped away from the balcony before he could draw attention to himself. He didn't want everyone to see him before the actual ceremony. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a red jacket, adorned with gold swirls and designs. Underneath he had on a perfectly pressed, white shirt with gold buttons and black pants. He looked down at his feet. After finally winning the argument with Lumiere, Adam was wearing a comfortable pair of shiny black shoes. As the beast, Adam never wore shoes. As a human, he found it difficult to wear them all the time. He much preferred to be barefoot.

Tugging on his jacket, Adam made sure everything looked perfect. He did not want Belle to be disappointed. He looked at his hair. Although he was still getting used to it, he liked the short hair. He felt it suited his face better and made him look more like a prince should. Adam glanced over at the clock. He still had ten minutes before the ceremony was set to begin. Although he knew he shouldn't, Adam could not resist. He had to talk to Belle.

Making his way out of his room, Adam ducked behind a large column as Lumiere passed him. He did not want Lumiere to talk him out of going to see his beloved. When it was safe once more, Adam tiptoed to Belle's room. He stopped outside her door.

"Belle," he called out. He waited for a response. When he did not hear one, he wondered if Belle had already gone down.

"Adam?" She answered back after a few moments.

"You are there," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. It felt good to hear her voice.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "We're not supposed to be talking."

"We're not supposed to each other," he corrected. "There's a difference."

"Is everything alright?" She wondered. He could hear the worry in her voice.

"Of course. I just wanted to...I had to talk to you. After last time…"

"I know. I keep thinking about that day."

"Let's not think about it," he suggested. "Let's just focus on now. And our future together."

"I like the sound of that."

"I love you," he said. "You know that, right?"  
She laughed. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be marrying you if I thought you didn't love me. I love you, too. With all my heart."

"Soon we will be husband and wife."

"Yes."

"I can't wait."

"Me either.

"Belle?" He called out loud.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for saving me."

"I could say the same to you."

There was a pause. They both felt as if they had so much to say, but yet nothing to say at the same time. They knew how each other felt. They knew how much love was between them. And they knew they would soon be joined together for the rest of their lives. Neither of them could be happier.

"I'll see you soon," Adam finally said.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Adam wanted to keep talking, but he knew that he would see her soon. Although it was difficult, he forced himself to walk away. He went down the steps. Lumiere was in the foyer, pacing back and forth.

"I've been looking for you," Lumiere said, rushing over to Adam. "I should have known you'd go off to see Mademoiselle Belle."

"But I did not see her. We did not break any rules," Adam said with a smile. "Besides, I am a prince. I can do as I please."

Lumiere knew Adam was just teasing. "I've never seen two people more in love than you two."

"Well, then it's a very good think we're getting married."

"You won't be getting married if you don't go outside and greet the guests."

"Of course." Adam headed off for the door. Before he walked outside, he turned back to Lumiere. "Thank you, old friend. For everything."

Lumiere smiled. "It's been a pleasure serving you, sir."

Adam continued on his way, a smile on his face. It was going to be a perfect day indeed.

Author's Note: Let me start off by saying I know nothing about what a French wedding would have been like back in the 1700 or 1800's, so I'm just going pretty traditional. Thanks for reading! There's a lot more to come!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Belle took a deep breath. She was standing just inside the foyer, facing the large front doors that led outside. She knew Adam was on the other side of those doors, down a long aisle, waiting for her. Waiting to start their lives together as husband and wife.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Mrs. Potts complimented from behind her. It was at least the tenth time she had said those exact words to Belle since they had started getting ready that morning.

Belle looked down at her white dress. The bodice was made of layers of lace, carefully placed over each other to make an intricate pattern. A single layer of lace continued over each shoulder. The bottom of the dress splayed out at Belle's hips, the fabric cascading down. When she moved, the dress looked as if it had a life of its own, dancing and swaying. A long, lace train flowed behind her. Around her neck Belle wore a rose necklace and she had a veil flowing down her back from a crown made of roses on her head. Belle had never felt more beautiful.

"Thank you," Belle said in reply to Mrs. Pott's compliment.

"Are you ready?"  
Belle nodded. Mrs. Potts handed her a bouquet of red roses, wrapped in a white ribbon. Two servants opened the doors wide. Belle looked out. There was a sea of people standing around with an aisle created between them. A red cloth had been laid out for Belle to walk on. She could see Adam standing at the end of the aisle next to Père Robert. She smiled at Adam and he smiled back. She saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

As Belle walked out of the castle, the warm sunshine hit her immediately. She turned her face up towards the sun, silently thanking mother nature for giving them such a perfect day. As she continued walking towards the steps, all heads turned towards her. She heard gasps from the crowd and she could hear murmurings of her beauty. Belle felt bashful that they were all staring at her, but she continued on. She wanted nothing more than to get to Adam.

With the train of her dress cascading behind her, Belle made her way down the steps. She stopped at the bottom and took a deep breath before slowly making her way down the aisle. A string quartet played in the background. Belle saw the faces of so many people in the village she knew and all of her students. One of her youngest students, a girl who was only five years old, waved at her. Belle waved back. Finally, she made it to the end of the aisle. Adam was waiting for her, the largest smile on his face. She took her place in front of Père Robert so she was facing Adam. He immediately took her hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the marriage of Prince Adam and Belle," Père Robert began. "I have been lucky enough to have known Belle since she was a young child and I can say that there is no one more kind, more lovely, or more deserving of love than Mademoiselle Belle."

Adam squeezed Belle's hand in agreement. He could not stop looking into her eyes.

"And the prince has shown to all of us that you can change if you are willing to," Père Robert continued. "These two come together today to enter into the bonds of holy matrimony. As husband and wife, Prince Adam and Belle must be open and vulnerable and must have the courage to take risks, which I think Mademoiselle Belle has already proven."

The crowd, including Adam and Belle, laughed.

"At this point in the ceremony, Mademoiselle Belle would like to recite a short verse from the play Romeo and Juliette."

Adam laughed out loud at the little surprise. He still teased Belle about Romeo and Juliet being her favorite book. Although he loved hearing her recite it to him, he still would not admit that he liked the play. Belle must have told Père Robert to add the reading into the ceremony. Adam was not angry. In fact, he thought it was special. After all, Belle reciting Romeo and Juliet to him the first time after he had been attacked by wolves was what prompted him to show her the library. Without that, there was no telling if they would have ended up bonding the way they did.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep," Belle recited. "The more I give to thee, the more I have. For both are infinite."

Adam smiled. He knew it was one of her favorite quotes. He desperately wanted to lean in and kiss her, but knew it wasn't the right time.

"I'd like to say something," Adam announced with a smirk. Belle looked at him, surprised. Although he had not planned it, Adam wanted to say something just as meaningful to her. "This is from King Arthur and the Round Table." He cleared his throat and winked at her. Only the two of them knew the significance of the King Arthur book. "I would die for you one hundred times over. As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade."

A tear rolled down Belle's cheek. Adam brushed it away with his thumb.

"I love you," he mouthed without actually saying a word. He could feel his own eyes welling up.

"Those were beautiful remarks," Père Robert said. "Before we begin the exchanging of vows, some of Mademoiselle Belle's students asked if they could say something."

Père Robert stepped aside. Three of Belle's students stepped up. Belle had more tears in her eyes. She was not expecting that. The three children read from a book Belle recognized from the library. She barely registered what they were saying. She was just so proud that they were reading. The three of them hadn't been able to read before they came to her. Adam squeezed her hands again. He could see the pride in her eyes. He felt the same pride in her.

"Thank you children," Père Robert said when the children were through. Everyone clapped their hands. The students went back to their seats and the priest turned his attention back to Adam and Belle. "If we may have the rings please."

Lumiere stepped up from beside Adam and presented two rings on a red, velvet pillow. Both rings looked like simple, gold bands, but the bands were engraved with the most beautiful flowers and stems and leaves. It fit with Belle's engagement ring perfectly. Père Robert handed Adam the ring for Belle and handed Belle's ring to Adam.

"Your highness, Will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Adam answered. He slipped the ring onto Belle's finger.

"And Belle," Père Robert continued. "Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in healthy, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Belle replied. She took Adam's ring and placed it on his finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Adam leaned in and they kissed lightly. It took all of Adam's restraint not to kiss her passionately, but that would be improper. The guests erupted in cheers, the loudest ones coming from the staff of the castle. Adam took Belle's hand. Together they walked back down the aisle while guests threw rose petals over their heads. Belle could not wipe the smile off her face. She had never been happier.

Once inside the castle, the doors closed behind them. Belle and Adam were alone for the first time.

"You are so beautiful, my wife" Adam said, looking her up and down. He licked his lips.

"And you are very handsome, my husband."

Adam pulled her towards him. His lips crashed down on hers. She responded with equal enthusiasm. Belle dropped her bouquet of roses as her arms looped around his neck. He pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you walk down that aisle," Adam panted, their lips barely separated. He kissed her again.

"We must invite our guests to the ballroom," Belle managed to say even though her head felt like it was swimming. Having coherent thoughts after kissing Adam was very difficult.

"Do we have to?" Adam asked, almost whining.

Belle smiled. She stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. "We'll have all night."

She stepped away from Adam before he could reply. He was left standing, his mouth open in surprise.

Hours later, the ballroom was full of music, laughter, and chatter. Mrs. Potts and the rest of the staff had just finished clearing the food. It was the most delicious meal any of them had ever tasted. And the cake was everything Belle and Adam wanted. Every layer was different, the top two layers having a raspberry and lemon filling. The seven layer cake was not only exquisite to look at, but simply divine to eat. Mrs. Potts had really outdone herself.

Adam was on one side of the room, speaking to a villager who had concerns about the lack of rain the area had been experiencing. Although Adam did really care for the farmer's plight, he was not really paying attention. He was too busy staring at Belle. She was sitting amongst a group of her students on the floor, sharing a new book with them. Adam could not help but laugh. He had never known a bride to sit on the floor in her wedding dress before. But that was one of the many reasons he loved her. She often did the unexpected. From across the room, Lumiere walked over to Adam.

"Excuse me, sir, but the first dance is about to begin."

"Thank you, Lumiere." Adam turned to the man he had been speaking to. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation some other time. If you'll excuse me, I need to go dance with my new bride."

Adam walked across the dance floor. People stopped him to say how beautiful the wedding was and how happy they were that they had been invited to the wedding, but Adam barely listened. He only had eyes for Belle. When he reached her, she looked up at him with her brown, doe eyes.

"Teaching on your wedding day?" Adam asked.

"We asked Mademoiselle Belle to read us a story," one of the young girls answered.

"And of course I couldn't say no," Belle replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal her away," Adam explained. "It's almost time for our first dance."  
The girls giggled.

"I'll finish the story when school starts up again next week," Belle assured them all.

"You look so beautiful, Mademoiselle Belle," one of the older girls complimented.

"It's Madame Belle now," Genevieve, the older woman who had been attending Belle's classes corrected, walking up to them.

"Can we call you Princess Belle? After all, you are a Princess now," a girl asked.

Belle smiled and patted her on the head. "I think Madame Belle will do."

"Girls, let's let the princess go back to her prince," Genevieve suggested.

Adam reached out his hand. Belle took it and Adam helped her to her feet. She smoothed out her dress and handed the book to Genevieve. Genevieve smiled at her the way, Belle imagined, a mother might smile at her daughter on her wedding day. Belle smiled back before she and Adam walked hand in hand to the middle of the ballroom.

"Your students love you," Adam said.

"And I love them."

"Perhaps if I had a teacher who looked like you, I would have liked school better."

Adam smirked. Belle rolled her eyes. She loved how they could tease each other. The crowd all took their seats at their tables. The orchestra began to play the same song Belle and Adam had danced to when he had been a beast; the same song they danced to when Adam proposed. It was their song.

Adam placed his hand on Belle's waist while she put her hand on his shoulder. In perfect unison, they began to waltz. Although they were surrounded by hundreds of people, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Never breaking eye contact, they swayed and moved with the music. When the song was over, Adam leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Author's Note: Phew…I've been nervous about writing this one for a while. I hope I didn't disappoint with the wedding ceremony. I decided to take a more "modern" spin in on it (despite the fact that I know that's not how it would be back in the day in France). Thanks so much for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was hours later, after the last wedding guest had gone home and Adam and Belle had danced their hearts out, that they found themselves walking up the steps towards Adam's room, hand in hand. Belle's heart was pounding so loud she was afraid Adam could hear it. With all the excitement of the day, she hadn't had time to think about what would happen when they were finally alone as husband and wife. She wanted to be with him more than anything in the world, but she did not want him to be disappointed.

When they approached the door to Adam's room, Adam stopped and looked at her. She was staring off, straight ahead, lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Belle jumped at the sound of his voice. Adam brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Yes," she answered. She looked into his eyes and saw pure love. She could get so easily lost in his eyes when given the opportunity. She never wanted to look away.

"You're nervous," he said with a little stutter in his own voice. He was nervous too. That put Belle a little at ease.

"I…yes," she admitted.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for," he told her.

Belle shook her head. "I want to be with you. As husband and wife."

"And I want to be with you. Very badly. But if it's too much, we can stop. At any moment."

Belle nearly cried. She had no idea how she got so lucky to be loved by a man who not only understood her, but respected her. Despite what had happened to her in the past, she knew being with Adam would be the opposite of what it was like to be with Gaston. Adam loved her and she loved him with all her heart.

Belle got on her tippy toes and kissed him, giving him her permission to love her the way she deserved to be loved. One hand got lost in his hair while her other hand reached for the door handle.

"Wait," Adam said, breaking their kiss.

"What is it?" She asked. He did not respond. Instead, Adam put one arm around her back. He stooped a little and placed the other at her knees. "What are you…"

Before Belle could finish, Adam had lifted her off her feet. He secured her in his arms, her dress flowing to the ground. Belle looped her arms around his neck.

"It's tradition for a man to carry his bride across the threshold."

Adam managed to turn the knob on the door. He kicked it open and entered what had formally been his bedroom. Now it would be theirs. As they walked in, they could see some candles already lit, most likely by the staff. There were rose petals strewn on the bed and on the floor. Adam noticed new sheets and a new, gold blanket on the bed. He had asked Madame Garderobe to find something new for his and Belle's first night together. He wanted everything to be perfect and special.

Adam carried Belle over to the bed. He placed her down gently. She sat down, looking up at him. She looked so innocent in her white dress against the golden blanket. Adam stood next to the bed, his knees pressed against the mattress. He waited for her to give him the signal that it was alright to approach.

Belle reached behind her. When she found the piece of ribbon holding the corset back of her dress together, she began to pull slowly. Adam leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Let me," he whispered.

Belle nodded. Adam backed up as she slid her body off the edge of the bed. She stood before him and turned around. Adam took the ribbon in his hand. He slowly tugged at it, letting the ribbon fall from the loops that were holding the back of the dress together. As the ribbon became looser, the dress began to slip. When he was done, the only thing holding the dress up were the lace sleeves. Brushing her skin with his fingertips, Adam slid the lace off each shoulder. The dress pooled at Belle's feet. Underneath she wore a strapless white bodice that clung to her every curve, flaring out into a wide skirt. Adam licked his lips. Belle turned towards him slowly. He could see that there were buttons running up the front of the bodice. It was the most sensual piece of clothing he had ever seen. Belle met his eyes. Adam leaned in and kissed her hard. He didn't know if he could stop himself even if he wanted to. Seeing her in so little was too tantalizing.

After a few moments of frantic kissing, Belle began unbuttoning his jacket. Her small hands worked the buttons quickly. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Neither of them cared that the fanciest things they owned were now in piles on the floor. Adam kicked off his shoes. As he did, Belle stepped out of the white dress that was at her feet. She took a deep breath. Adam watched her every move. It was taking all of his efforts not to pounce on her like a wild cat. Like a beast.

Belle locked eyes with Adam. She reached up and slowly unbuttoned the first button of the bodice she was wearing. When that one was finally free, she moved on to the next, moving incredibly slowly. It was almost like torture for Adam, but it was the best kind of torture. She had his full attention, in more ways than one. With every button, another inch of skin was revealed. Adam couldn't wait to get his hands on it. When she got to the last button, Belle undid it and took a deep breath. She opened the bodice to reveal her naked body underneath. She stepped out of the skirt and stood before Adam completely naked. For a moment she felt foolish and self-conscious. But then she noticed the way he was looking at her. It was as if he had fire in his eyes and was boring a hole right through her.

"You're so beautiful," he said. Belle blushed. She had to resist the urge to cover the most intimate parts of herself up. Adam cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Belle answered.

"I love you," he said as he crashed into her, forcing her body against the bed. She fell back, letting him fall on top of her. He kissed her lips, her neck, her chin, her cheeks, everywhere he could. His hands roamed her body. With every touch, she felt her skin come alive.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," Belle whimpered.

"Not for long," he replied.

He found her lips once more and neither of them spoke again.

The next morning, Adam woke up with a smile on his face. He was facing Belle. Their noses were only inches apart. His arm was draped over her hip and their legs were entangled beneath the sheets. Belle was still sleeping, her breaths coming out long and deep. Adam reached over and brushed a piece of hair away from her forehead. She looked so incredibly peaceful and beautiful. Adam glanced out the window. The sun was already up. He guessed it had to be past nine. He knew Belle never slept that late, but then again, they had hardly gotten any sleep at all.

Adam watched her sleep. He was perfectly content laying in that bed forever with her. The bed they had christened together. He had watched her sleep before, when she had been recovering from her miscarriage. But then he had been quieter about it. He had never told her how many hours he would lay or sit beside her and just watch her chest rise and fall. Now he could be open with his guilty pleasure.

A few moments later, Belle began to stir. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She focused on his face and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

"Yes, it is a very good morning."

He brushed a kiss against her lips.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a short a while," he answered.

"And have you been watching me?"

"Perhaps," he said slyly.

"I like that. That you watch me."

"You do?"

She nodded and sighed. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For last night. For everything. It was…perfect. I just hope I wasn't a…a disappointment for you."

"You could never be a disappointment," he assured her, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"But it was…alright. Wasn't it?"

"Alright? It was a lot more than alright. Do you disagree?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "It was amazing. You were amazing."

"I'm glad to hear it. It would have been a shame if we weren't compatible…in that way."

"I don't think compatibility has ever been our problem," Belle replied. Her stomach gurgled.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little. There were so many guests, I barely had time to eat last night. I felt as if I were constantly greeting someone new."

"There should be food outside the door. I asked Lumiere to make sure some was brought up in the morning."

Although he did not want to leave the bed, Adam got up. Belle admired his naked form. It was incredibly how after only one night, she was so accustomed to it. She did not feel embarrassed in the least. As matter of fact, she felt proud. Proud that they were now husband and wife. And her husband just happened to not only be a prince, but a very good looking one at that.

Adam rustled through a drawer and pulled out a pair of cream colored linen pants. He slid them on, letting them rest low on his hips. Belle continued to stare at him, admiring his back muscles. She sat up in the bed to get a better view as Adam went to the door. There was a silver tray full of pastries, fruit, tea, and cheese and crackers on the floor. Adam stooped to pick it up and brought it into the room. He placed it next to Belle on the bed.

"Aren't you at all embarrassed?" Belle asked, picking up a grape.

"About what?"

"About the whole castle knowing what we…did last night?"

Adam laughed a hardy laugh. "They not only know, but they also might have heard us."

Belle nearly choked on the grape. He hadn't considered that. Adam laughed once more.

"I'll never be able to face Mrs. Potts again," she said, taking another grape from the tray. She felt as if she had never tasted fruit so sweet.

Adam put his arm around her, placing a kiss against her temple. "Mrs. Potts is well versed in the relationship of married couples. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, it's going to be happening a lot around here."

"Oh, is it?"  
Adam nodded. "And not just in this room."

As he went to kiss her, she took the grape that was in her hand and popped it into his mouth. Smiling, he chewed it. They continued to nibble on their breakfast, exchanging kisses now and then.

"I don't think I ever want to leave this bed," Belle said.

"We can just stay here for the rest of our days," Adam added.

"Well, perhaps we will have to go outside once and a while. And to the library of course. And to the dining room. And it would be nice too…"  
"Alright. So we'll leave every once and a while."

"Deal."

Belle looked around. It was the first time she had ever really seen Adam's room since that night so long before when she had saved him from the wolves.

"You can change anything you like," he said. "I want this to be our room. Not just mine."

"I do have some decorating ideas," she told him. "And I was working on a design for a new type of wardrobe that would save space, but be able to fit so much more."

"Do you ever stop thinking in that brain of yours?"

She smiled. "No."

Adam laughed. "Well, here's something to think about. Where would you like to go on our honeymoon? With the book the enchantress left, we can go anywhere you'd like."

"I don't have to think about it. I already know."

"You do?"

"Paris," she stated.

"Paris? But after last time, I didn't think you'd ever want to go back there."

"I don't want to go to the house I was born in. I want to actually see Paris. I want to see the Paris that my parents saw. It's where they fell in love. It's where they started their life together. I want to do that with you, Adam. I want to walk down the streets hand in hand. I want to listen to romantic music and see the artists and enjoy everything Paris has to offer."

"Then Paris it is. We'll leave tomorrow."

"I told my students classes would resume in a week," she told him.

"Then we'll have a week in Paris. It'll be unforgettable."

He leaned over her and kissed her hard. They both let the breakfast tray slide to the floor, not caring that the food spilled. They only had eyes for each other.

Author's Note: This is one of those "finally" chapters. Like, I can't believe we "finally" got to this point. This was a fun one to write. I know I originally thought this story would be about 20 chapters long, but now it's looking more like 30 (or more). Hope that's ok with everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It took over an hour for Belle to convince Adam to get out of bed. He wanted to just spend the whole day with her, never leaving their room, but Belle insisted that there were things to be done if they were going to be spending a week in Paris. Adam finally relented, watching her as she swung her legs over the bed and pulled on a black, silk robe. It was one of his robes and it was far too big for her, but she looked exquisite.

"I'm tempted to pull you right back into this bed," Adam said. He was on his side, facing her. His left elbow was leaning on the pillows and his head was propped up on his hand. His hair was messy and pointing in all directions. He was completely naked, not even covered by a sheet. Belle glanced over at him and blushed. She loved how confident he was with his nudity. After all, he had no reason not be confident. But it would still take some getting used to. After all, they had been married for less than twenty-four hours.

"There are things to do," Belle replied, turning away from him. She focused on putting all of the things that had fallen off their breakfast tray back on the tray.

"The staff can do all that," Adam assured her.

"I can't lay around in bed all day, Adam. It's already after noon! Besides, I need to pack and make sure the library is in order for when we return."

Adam sighed, accepting defeat. He got out of bed and pulled on the linen pants that had, at some point, been discarded on the floor after he had gone to fetch their breakfast from the hall. As Belle placed the neatened breakfast tray on a bureau, Adam walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear.

She smiled. "I love you too. But I'm not getting back into that bed with you. At least not right now. Although I can't very well sneak back to my room in this."

Adam walked over to his wardrobe and opened the doors. On one side were his shirts, neatly pressed and hung. On the other side were three of Belle's dresses, including the original blue one she wore when she first arrived at the castle.

"I had Madame Garderobe and Mrs. Potts make sure you had some things. We can move in more things after we return from Paris."

Belle smiled. "Thank you."

She picked out a light green dress and stepped behind a wooden screen to change. She knew it was silly. After all, Adam had seen every part of her last night, but she wasn't quite ready to be completely nude in front of him in the daylight. Adam didn't say a word. He knew to give her her space and to respect her decisions on what she was comfortable with and what she wasn't. Belle did, however, allow Adam to help her button the buttons on the back of her dress. He did so slowly, tantalizing her skin with his fingertips. She would not give in, though, to his advances. She did have things to do.

After getting dressed, Belle kissed Adam once on the lips and exited the bedroom before he could convince her to stay. She was relieved that there were no staff members in the hallways as she made her way to her bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door behind her. Already the room felt different. Even though it had been her room since her first night in the castle, except the few hours she spent locked in the tower, Belle was ready to say goodbye to it. It no longer felt like her room. Her room was now with Adam.

Belle set to work quickly taking out dresses and folding them neatly into piles on the bed. She wanted to have plenty of dresses that she could move easily in while in Paris. After all, she wanted to explore and see all of its wonders. As Belle began looking at the few ball gowns she had, wondering if there was any reason to take one, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Belle called.

Mrs. Potts entered, pushing her tea cart.

"Hello, my dear," Mrs. Potts said cheerfully.

"Hello," Belle replied, the sweet aroma of the tea surrounding her.

"Fancy a cup?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Yes, thank you," Belle said with a nod. Mrs. Potts fixed Belle a cup of tea just as Belle liked it. The older woman handed it to her and Belle sipped it slowly.

"Are you packing?" Mrs. Potts wondered.

"Yes. Adam and I will be leaving for Paris tomorrow on our honeymoon."  
"That's romantic," Mrs. Potts said. Belle blushed. "No need to be embarrassed, my dear. I'm thrilled that you and the prince have found each other and that you make each other so happy."

"He does make me happy. So happy," Belle said.

"Good. Now let me help you pack."

Belle set her tea down and the two women set to work.

The next day, Adam and Belle arrived in Paris in seconds, thanks to the book left for Adam by the enchantress who originally cursed him. Adam had picked a fancy hotel he was familiar with as their initial destination. Nobody seemed to notice that they just happened to appear in the lobby. Belle always wondered if that were just part of the enchantment of the book. That their arrival to places was somehow masked. She and Adam never really spoke about it, but it certainly made things easier when arriving in a new place.

After securing a room for them for six nights, Adam handed their bags over to a waiting staff member and then they took to the streets. Having never been to Paris before, aside from the visit to the old windmill where Belle was born, Belle took everything in. She was fascinated by the street artists, the buildings, and especially the large churches and monuments. Often she would stop outside of a building and just marvel at its beauty. Adam was content simply watching her. She was like a child experiencing something new for the first time and he loved that he was with her to witness it.

"So, what would you like to do first?" He asked after they had been walking for a while.

"I don't know. There's just so…much."

Belled stopped in front of a street artist who was painting a portrait of a man and woman sitting in front of him. She was fascinated by how quickly he could draw the couple.

"Would you like your portrait drawn?" Adam questioned, ready to take out some coins to pay the artist.

Belle shook her head and continued walking. "This is how my parents met," she explained. "My father was a street artist. My mother walked by and he called out to her to have her portrait drawn. She said no and kept walking."

Adam chuckled. "That's not much of a first meeting."

"To be fair, at our first meeting, you locked me up in a tower."

"I suppose that's true," he said.

Belle smiled. It was good that they could joke about that time now that it seemed like a distant memory.

"My mother walked by my father every day," Belle continued. "After ten days of my father asking her the same question, she finally said yes."

"So your father painted her portrait?"

"Yes. He said she was his favorite thing to paint in the whole world. They were married two months later and I came a year after that. And then my mother…" Belle trailed off, suddenly growing sad. "Their time together was so short."

Adam took her hand and squeezed it. "But at least they found each other. Not everyone is that lucky."

She nodded. "You're right."

They continued walking down the street. It felt wonderful for Adam to be able to enjoy the city as a human man. So many times he had tried to travel as a beast with the enchanted book, but he had quickly learned that his presence was never welcome. With Belle, everything was different. He couldn't wait to take her to exotic places all over the world.

As Adam thought about a beautiful spot in Greece that he had traveled to as a child that he would love to take her to, he felt Belle pull away from him. He stopped on the street and watched as she walked off to a building on the other side. Adam read the sign. _Orphelinat._ It was an orphanage. Then he read the sign underneath. _Items needed: Clothes, blankets, food, toys._ Before Adam could say a word, Belle had opened the door to the orphanage and stepped inside. Adam couldn't help but smile. Even on their honeymoon, she couldn't resist helping others.

Adam followed Belle into the orphanage. Once inside, he looked around. He was impressed that the place was clean and he could hear children laughing and chatting in the background. Adam remembered his father taking him to an orphanage when he was a child. As the king, his father pretended he was there to check in on the children. Really, his father wanted to make sure that the proprietors were paying their taxes on time. That orphanage had been dark and dusty and the children were absolutely quiet as if afraid of what would happen if they made a sound. As a child, he hadn't thought much of it. But as an adult, he shuddered at what life must have been like for those children.

A woman, probably twice Belle's age, with graying hair and a well-worn pink dress came into the front room where they were standing. She had a big smile on her face.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "I'm Madame Laurent, the matron of this establishment. Are you here to adopt a child?"

"Oh…no," Belle answered somewhat regretfully. "I saw your sign in the window. About the things you need. Does the government not give you enough to care for the children?"

"There's never enough," the woman answered sadly. "We do the best we can. We're only supposed to have twenty children at a time, but I'm afraid we've grown to about thirty recently."

"Why so many?"

The woman shrugged. "There's been a drought up north. Without water, farmers can't grow food. Some families would rather give up their children than watch them starve to death."

Belle brought her hand to her heart. "That's awful."

"As I said, we do the best we can. I've been running this place for over twenty years. I can promise you that every child is well cared for."

As she said it, a young boy with fiery red hair came running through with another boy chasing him. Belle had to practically jump out of the way so as not to get run over. Their laughter made Belle smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run indoors!" The woman shouted, but not unkindly. She said it with a smile as if she knew she had to tell them the rules, but she didn't really care if they broke them. Belle liked the woman immediately.

"I'd like to help," Belle said. She knew that Adam, as the prince, was not in charge of Paris or the area surrounding it. That was his father's jurisdiction. Adam simply oversaw some of the smaller villages like Villeneuve. But that didn't mean Belle couldn't help.

"That would be wonderful," the woman replied.

"I'll send everything," Belle told her. "Clothes, blankets, food, toys, even books if you'll have them."

Tears came to the woman's eyes. "You, madame, are an angel." She leaned forward and kissed Belle on both cheeks. "Are you from Paris?"  
"No," Adam answered. "Just visiting. On our honeymoon."

"Oh my!" The woman exclaimed. "Congratulations. You must be a very kind woman to stop at a place like this when you should be out with your new groom."

"I just want to help," Belle said.

Madame Laurent thanked Belle. She gave them a quick tour of the facility and introduced them to some of the children. As Madame Laurent had said, the children were well taken care of. It was evident in how they looked and how they acted towards Madame Laurent. After the tour, Madame Laurent gave Belle all the information she would need to send them packages. Belle assured her she would send them as soon as she and Adam returned home. She never once mentioned that Adam was the prince. That only seemed like it would cause more harm than good.

A little over an hour later, Adam and Belle were on their way back down the streets of Paris. Adam noticed Belle had a permanent smile on her face and it made him happy.

"You wanted to take some of them home, didn't you?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" Belle replied

"The children. You wanted to take them home with you."

"Maybe just a few," she answered.

Adam smiled. He stopped walking. Belle did the same.

"I don't think there's anybody else in this world as caring and beautiful as you," he said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not in a while," she said coyly.

"Well then let me show you."  
He backed her up against the brick wall of a pub. He looked both ways down the street they were on. They were mostly alone. Adam brought his lips to hers and kissed her slowly. After a few moments, Belle put her hand against his chest, stopping him.

"Someone might see," she whispered, her cheeks flushed.

"Let them," he replied.

Adam kissed her again, not caring about anything else in the world.

Author's Note: This chapter was a struggle for me because even though I have an idea of what's going to happen next in the story, I didn't have any ideas of what I wanted to happen immediately after the wedding. I thought about "skipping" this whole chapter, but realized it was necessary to move the story forward. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I should be posting more soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Throughout the week in Paris, Belle and Adam spent every moment together. They ate at the best restaurants, strolled the streets hand in hand, and spent a good portion of their time in bed at the lavish hotel. It was the perfect week away.

Once Belle and Adam had returned to the castle from their honeymoon, Belle had kept true to her promise and sent all of the necessary items to the orphanage. Adam was amazed at how quickly she was able to put it altogether, especially since she was also back to teaching classes. He offered to help her, but she was determined to do everything on her own. He didn't take offense. Belle had always been self-sufficient.

As for Adam, he dove straight into his role as a prince. He felt like he still had a lot of time to make up for. He wanted to better the lives of the people he reigned over. Although both busy with their own things, Adam and Belle fell into an easy routine. They made sure to eat breakfast together every morning and dinner every evening, but would mostly tend to their own work throughout the day. Belle was always busy with her students or her inventions. Several times Adam wished she wasn't quite so busy, but he would see how happy she was and forget all about it. Adam's favorite time was at night when he would hold Belle or, more often than not, make love to her in their bed.

The days, weeks, and months went by. Belle and Adam were happy and the castle was full of sounds of laughter and life. Before anyone knew it, it was a week before Adam and Belle's first anniversary. Adam wanted to take Belle away on a vacation to celebrate, but they hadn't yet talked about it. She had seemed busier than usual in the previous weeks. Sometimes he felt like he hardly saw her.

When Adam woke up one morning without Belle for the third straight day in a row, he was in a grumpy mood. It was a beautiful morning and he had a busy day planned ahead, but all he wanted to do was to spend the day with Belle, especially since he knew she didn't have school that day. But, as with the previous two days, she was nowhere in the bedroom. Sighing, Adam got out of bed and got dressed. He went down to breakfast, expecting to see Belle, but she wasn't there. It added to his bad mood.

Adam slumped down in his chair, picking at the food in front of him. He glanced over at a stack of papers that he had left there the night before at dinner. The papers included some changes Adam wanted to make for the villages he oversaw, including lowering taxes. He had sent the papers to his father for final approval, but his father had sent them back, unsigned. He would not lower the taxes. That infuriated Adam. He knew the people couldn't afford the high taxes that the king had placed on them. Adam was just trying to make things better, but every time he tried, he hit a roadblock.

About twenty minutes later, Belle arrived, her hair windswept. She had obviously been outside. She kissed him on the cheek before sitting down across from him. She had a smile on her face. For some reason, it made Adam angry.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," he mumbled, shoving a large strawberry in his mouth. It tasted bitter.

"Sorry I'm late for breakfast."

"Again," he mumbled under his breath so that Belle could not hear him.

"What was that?" She asked, nibbling on some of the sweetest bread she had ever tasted.

"Never mind," he answered, glancing over at the papers once more. He didn't know what he would do about his father disagreeing with him. He would just have to start over and hope that his father would agree with some of the things Adam wanted. Adam was beginning to feel more and more defeated. He hadn't been a prince at all when he was a beast and he was feeling like he wasn't much of a prince now, even as a man.

"So, I've been thinking…" Belle began, taking Adam away from his thoughts. Adam rolled his eyes. "There are so many children who need schooling and I can't help them all here. So maybe if I started a school in town to help them and…"

"No," Adam cut her off sternly, not even looking up at her.

"I'm sorry?" Belle replied, confused.

"I said no. I don't want you doing whatever it is you're about to suggest."

Belle blinked a few times, trying to think of her response. She couldn't remember a time Adam had said 'no' to her. It was unlike him. Plus, he hadn't even listened to what she was going to propose.

Adam pushed his plate away from him.

"I…I wasn't asking your permission," Belle finally said.

"Well, you should be. I'm your husband after all. And the prince."

Belle blinked rapidly. She did not know what had come over Adam, but she did not like it.

"I have never in my adult life asked permission to do anything I wanted to do. I shall not start now!"

"You already do too much, Belle. It's just not a good idea."

"You're being ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

"And I don't like how you're raising your voice at me," Adam replied, a bit louder than he had been before.

"Perhaps you won't like sleeping alone tonight!"

"I don't care where you sleep!" He bellowed.

"Fine!" Belle shouted. She pushed her chair away from the table, spilling her cup of tea. Normally Belle would stop to clean it up. After all, it was her mess. But she couldn't bear to be in Adam's presence another minute longer. Belle stomped away, slamming the dining room door behind her.

Mumbling to herself about how awful men could be, Belle walked out the castle doors. She headed straight for her workshop. After saying hello again to Philippe and the other horses, she got right to work. Inventing something new always seemed to keep her mind off of whatever was troubling her. But as she started sketching out a new ice chest for Mrs. Potts in the kitchen, Belle could not keep her mind from Adam. What had gotten into him?

Belle replayed the morning in her mind. It had started like any other morning. Belle awoke before the sun. She slipped out of bed silently so as not to wake her slumbering husband. She dressed and went out to the gardens to place fresh flowers on her father's grave. After spending a moment there, she decided it was a perfect morning for a ride. It was going to be a warm, wet day, but the morning was sunny and still had a nice breeze. Belle quickly headed to the barn. She greeted each horse with a hello and a pat on the head. Along with Philippe they had acquired three other horses, all different colors. Belle was hoping to breed one of the females in the spring so that they might have a foal running around. Just the thought delighted her. She wanted to teach her students all about life cycles and how to care for animals. Belle got the equipment she needed and saddled up Philippe. He was happy to be out of the barn and he took off running almost immediately. Belle enjoyed the air in her face and the morning sun on her back.

After a short ride, Belle groomed Philippe and took off for the castle. She knew she was a little late for breakfast, but it wasn't the first time and she knew it would not be the last. Adam never seemed to mind. Belle tried to fix her wind-blown hair as she ran into the castle. By the time she got to the dining room, Adam was already seated and waiting for her. She apologized for her tardiness. Then she tried to remember - did Adam say anything in reply? Usually he chuckled at her or smiled or said he didn't mind. But had he done any of those things? He had said something, but she hadn't heard him. She wished she had pressed him further to find out what he said.

Was that why he was so angry? Because she had been late? Or was it because of the plan she had been thinking about for some time and finally got around to telling him. With her school being open and successful for more than year, Belle was ready to expand. She wanted more children to be able to learn and grow. She couldn't do that anymore with just the library in the castle. That's when the idea struck her to start a school at her old house in the village. After all, the house was vacant and had been for some time. Belle knew her father would have approved. She could think of no better use for the house. But when she told Adam her plan, he had said 'no' without much of a reason at all. And Belle did not like that he thought he could say no. After all, she was not asking his permission. She was merely searching for his support.

Shaking her head, Belle tried to concentrate on the machine she was building. She was hoping to design an ice chest that would require less ice, but that would make the ice last longer. That way they would not have to get ice deliveries so regularly. But Belle could not concentrate. The door to the barn opened. Belle expected it to be Adam, coming to apologize. But it wasn't. It was Antoine, the man they had hired to take care of the horses.

"Good morning Madame Belle," he said, tipping his hat to her.

"Good morning," she replied.

"I was not expecting you today. I can come back later if you'd like to work."

"No, that's alright. The horses need to get out and run. I took Philippe out this morning."

"Would you like me to rub him down for you?"

"No. I already did."

"A princess should not have to worry about taking care of her own horses."

"I'm not your average princess," she said with a smile.

Belle was about to leave the barn when she saw a stack of books at the edge of her work bench. She had forgotten that weeks earlier she had brought the books down from the library, hoping they would give her inspiration on something to build. Belle hadn't needed the books at all. She had enough ideas to keep her going. But reading a book sounded like just the thing she needed to keep her mind off her argument with Adam.

Belle gathered the books in her arms, bid farewell to Antoine, and headed out for her favorite spot in the garden. She sat down on a bench, surrounded by roses and warm sunlight, and began to read.

Several hours later, Belle looked up. The sky was turning dark. It looked like it was about to rain. Belle closed her book and gathered the others she had brought with her in her arms. She ran towards the castle. As she opened the front door, the first rain drop hit the ground. Belle entered the castle, closing the door quickly behind her as the warm, humid wind picked up. She looked around the foyer, but nobody was around. Belle walked up the steps, heading for the library so she could put the books away. As she walked by her old bedroom, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Belle peaked inside. Everything looked the same as she had left it almost a year earlier. After her argument with Adam that morning, Belle wondered if she would be spending the night in her old room. She hated the idea of not being with him, but she also wasn't ready to forgive his harshness.

As Belle was about to leave the room and close the door behind her, she noticed something out of place in the corner. She got closer to it and saw that it was a small, wooden rocking horse. Belle fingered the fine wood used to carve it and the real horse hair used for its mane and tail. A tear came to Belle's eye. She suddenly knew why Adam was so angry with her that morning and she had no one to blame but herself.

With her books still tucked under her arm, Belle ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She was heading straight for the library, tears swimming in her eyes, when she ran into something very solid and very familiar.

"Woah," Adam said, catching her before she hit the ground. She righted herself and looked away from him, hoping he could not see her tears. He still had a hand at her elbow, steadying her.

"Let go of me," she commanded.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"Leave me alone."

"Belle…" Adam said it so quietly and tenderly that Belle finally looked at him. She saw the usual caring in his eyes. "I'm sorry about this morning. I…"

"I know why you were angry," she whispered.

"What?"

"I saw the rocking horse."

"The rocking horse? What are you talking about?"

She looked away from him. "Why else would you have a rocking horse except for a child? We've been married for almost a year and I haven't given you a child. And you have every right to be angry, but…"

"Oh Belle. That's not why I was angry this morning."

"I'm sorry," she continued, not really hearing his words. "I know you want a family. But after what happened last time, I don't know if I can have a child and I thought you understood. I thought…"

Adam placed his hand on her cheek, silencing her. He wiped away her tears.

"Belle, that is not what this morning was about," he said.

"It's not?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then…" she trailed off, not sure of what to make of their incident that morning. She was so sure she had it all figured out. But if their argument had nothing to do with not having a child, what was it about?

"I'm sorry," Adam apologized. "I had no right to speak to you that way this morning. I've been angry with myself about it all day. I should have found you and apologized immediately. I've just been…stewing, I suppose. It was unfair of me. I'm sorry."

She met his eyes, their argument temporarily forgotten. She could only focus on one thing. "Then why the rocking horse?"

"It's for the orphanage," he said.

"What?"

"You've been working so hard to give them all of the things they need. I just wanted to do something, too. I had the woodworker in town make me a rocking horse. He's going to be sending over a few other things, too. Some wooden toys for the children, a few cradles, even swings they can hang from trees in the back. I was just waiting for it all to be finished before I send it. I asked Lumiere to store the rocking horse in the meantime. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"Oh Adam, you don't have to apologize for that. You were doing something kind. The children will love it."

"Belle, you must believe me when I say that what happened this morning had nothing to do with us having a child."

"But it has been a year," Belle squeaked out. "And I'm not even with child yet."

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I will love you whether we have a child or not. I will never stop loving you."

"Even when we argue?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Even when we argue," he agreed. "And I am sorry about this morning, Belle. It's just…being a prince in not easy. I want to make things better for people, but my father tries to overrule me at every turn and there's nothing I can do about it. It's…infuriating. I hadn't realized how much it was getting to me until now."

"Maybe if you met with him and explained…"

"I don't ever want to see him again," Adam stated, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm sorry. I know how hard you've been working. But you can talk to me about it so it doesn't get all bottled up."

"I know, but that's the trouble. You're hardly ever around. I've missed you," Adam admitted.

"But I've been right here."

"You're always busy," Adam said. "You're either teaching or taking care of the horses or gardening or worrying about the orphanage or inventing or…"

Belle ran her hand through his hair, playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck.

"When you say it like that, it does seem like a lot, doesn't it?"

"I know it's childish, but sometimes I just want you with me. I don't want to have to compete with other things for your time."

"It's not childish," Belle said. "Sometimes I just get so caught up that I neglect other things. You must know that it's not that I don't want to spend time with you."

"I know," he said. "I've missed waking up with you."

She smiled. "Me too. Sometimes I wake up so early and I lay in bed, thinking about all the things there are to do and…I can't help but get up and start doing some of those things."

"If you wake up early, wake me up too," he said.

"You won't be angry?"

"Of course not," he answered. "If you want to go for a ride, I'll go with you. Or if you want to sit out in the garden to read, I'll read with you."

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile. "I promise you, I'll find a better balance for everything. I don't ever want you to feel neglected."

"And I promise never to just dismiss you again," he said. "When you were talking this morning about starting another new thing, I was angry. Maybe even jealous that you spend so much time with others. If you start running a school in town, I'm afraid I'll never see you again."

"That will never happen," she assured him. "And I don't want to run a new school in town."

"But you said…"

"You didn't let me finish this morning. I want Genevieve to run the new school."

"Your student Genevieve? The old woman?"

"She's not that old. She's full of life actually. And she's learned so much in this year. She's ready to teach others. And there's so many children who can't make it all the way here to the castle. But they could take some classes in town. Genevieve has agreed to teach them in town. I just want to help her get things set up and then it'll be all hers. I promise, I won't let it take up much of my time."

"I love that you love to help others. I don't ever want you to stop," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "After you set up your new school, let's go away to celebrate our anniversary."

Belle nodded. "I'd like that."

"I love you," he said.

"And I love you."

Their lips met. Belle dropped the books she was still holding to wrap her arms around his neck. What started as a slow kiss turned frantic and desperate. Adam had his arm snaked around her waist, pressing her body against his. He began to back her up until her back hit the wall. Desire flowed through both of them. Belle whimpered. They heard footsteps coming down the hall. Adam grabbed Belle's hand and led her down the hallway. They slipped into her old bedroom.

"Adam, what are you…"

Adam interrupted her with a kiss. He looked deep into her eyes and then at the bed behind them. Belle knew what he had in mind and she smiled. They hadn't yet made love in her old bed. That was about to change.

Author's Note: That was a long one! Hope you liked it. I figured our dynamic duo had to have a fight eventually. Lots more to come!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Another year and a half went by. Although they were both busy, Belle and Adam made sure to make time for each other. They started a new tradition of going out in the mornings together either before or after breakfast. On beautiful, sunny days they would take the horses for a ride and have their breakfast by the lake. On rainy days they would stay in bed, sometimes reading, sometimes making love, but always together. On those days, Mrs. Potts would leave breakfast for them on a tray in the hallway.

In their two and a half years of marriage, Belle had read in several books that the love in a marriage often dissipated over time and that she and Adam would not always feel the yearning for each other that they did at the beginning of their relationship. But that simply was not true for them. If anything, they loved each other more with every passing day. That wasn't to say there weren't arguments from time to time, but they always got through them, stronger in the end.

On a particularly cold winter's morning, Adam and Belle were sitting in the dining room, eating their breakfast with a large fire roaring behind them. Despite the fire, there was still a chill in the air. Belle pulled her shawl more tightly over her shoulders. Adam was sitting back in his chair, staring at her in a way only he could.

"What is it?" She asked, wondering if she had food on her face or something.

"You get more beautiful every day," he answered.

"You spoil me," she replied.

"Because I love you." He paused. "Let's go somewhere."

"What?"

Belle put down the piece of toast she was nibbling on

"It's been ages since we've gone anywhere."

"We were in Italy just last month."

"Yes, well, I think it's time for another vacation. Even if we just went for a day."

"Adam, my students have been working so hard on their science projects that I want them to be able to finish. I don't want to take a day off to travel."

"Surely they can stand to miss a day of school. After all, with the enchantress' book, we can get anywhere and back in just a day. What about Norway?"

"Norway?" She questioned, wondering where that idea had come from.

"Or the Swiss Alps. I hear they are breathtakingly beautiful in the winter. You always said you wanted to see the snow covered mountains."

Belle smiled. "You are persistent."

"It's one of my best qualities."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't travel right now, Adam. The children have been working so hard. But if you want, you should go."

"I don't want to go without you. Which is why I'm going to get you to change your mind."

Adam took a large bite of an apple, smiling all the while. Belle knew if things were different, she would give in to him. Seeing the Swiss Alps in the winter did sound exquisite. But she couldn't go and she needed to tell him the real reason why.

"There is...there is something I should tell you," Belle began. "But I don't want you to get too excited."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I…"

Belle was interrupted by Lumiere entering the room.

"Pardon me," he said. "But I have an urgent message for you, sir."

Lumiere walked over to Adam and handed him a folded piece of paper. Adam opened it and began to read it.

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"It's my father," Adam answered. "He's ill."

"How bad is it?"

"He doesn't have much longer. He is requesting my presence."

"Then you must go to him," Belle said. "Lumiere, please get the carriage ready."

"Yes, mademoiselle," Lumiere replied.

"Wait," Adam said, stopping Lumiere in his tracks. "We won't be needing the carriage. Thank you, Lumiere, for bringing this to me. You may go."

Lumiere exited the room. Adam folded the paper back up and placed it on the table.

"But your father…" Belle began.

"My father means nothing to me."

"How can you say that?"

"Have you forgotten what he tried to do to you?" Adam asked, angrily. The memory made his blood boil. "Or what he said about you?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. But he's still your father."

"He is no father of mine," Adam stated.

"Adam, if he is dying, you should be with him."

"I know you'd give anything to be with your father again, Belle. But I would give anything to not ever see my father again." Adam stood up abruptly. He marched out of the room, leaving Belle alone. The thing she was about to tell him would have to wait.

Just an hour later, Adam was strolling by the library. He stopped at the closed doors. The children must be very engaged in their lesson because he heard no noise. Curious, he opened the door just a crack. It was one of Adam's guilty pleasures to watch Belle with her students. She never knew that sometimes he would just watch her teach and interact with them. She was a natural teacher. It made Adam happy to see her so happy.

But as Adam peeked inside, he saw no students learning. He opened the door wider. There was no movement in the room aside from Plumette dusting.

"Where is everyone?" Adam asked.

Plumette turned around, startled. She nearly dropped her feather duster.

"Mademoiselle Belle cancelled class for today," Plumette explained. "I just came back from telling everyone at the village."

"Cancelled class? Why?"

Plumette shrugged. "All I know is she asked Lumiere to get the carriage ready. He said they might be gone for a while."

"But where would they…"

Adam stopped himself mid-sentence. Belle had been so keen on him visiting his father that he knew that was where she must have gone. He felt a moment of rage. She knew he didn't want anything to do with his father. Why was she pushing the matter? Why couldn't she just accept that he didn't care if his father died alone? Why would Belle want to see the king after all that he had done to her? As a dozen questions entered Adam's mind, his rage instantly turned to fear. Belle could not go alone to see his father.

"Is something that matter, sir?" Plumette asked.

"When? When did they leave?"

"Just after breakfast."

Adam turned and practically ran out of the castle. He had to stop her.

Belle did not know how long she had been sitting in the carriage, but it felt like an eternity. When she had left the castle, it was still early morning. It had to be well past noon now. The carriage door opened and Lumiere put his hand out to Belle.

"We're here, Mademoiselle," he said.

"Thank you, Lumiere," she replied, stepping out of the carriage and onto the cobblestone path. Belle looked around, tugging on her red cloak to keep her warm. In front of her loomed a massive castle, even bigger than the one she and Adam shared. There were no gardens or greenery of any kind. Just a large, dark structure.

"Shall I escort you in?" Lumiere asked.

"No. I think this is something I need to do on my own. Thank you for driving me. I would have taken Philippe, but I...I was not feeling up to it."

"You know I would do anything for you. I will be out here waiting when you are ready to return."

"Thank you."

Belle began walking towards the monstrous castle. She started to get the same feeling she had felt when she had first rode up to Adam's castle, back when he was still a beast and she had been looking for her father. It was a sense of fear and hopelessness. Belle took a deep breath. She had made the decision to come and she had to stand by that decision because she knew it was the right thing to do, even if Adam would disagree.

Belle made her way to the door. Two guards, dressed in armor, holding spears blocked her path.

"What is your business here?" The first guard asked.

"I'm here to see the king," she answered.

"The king does not see commoners," the second guard replied.

"I am his son's wife. The king's daughter in law. I know he is ill. I'd like to see him. Please."

"The king does not want any visitors," the first guard explained.

"I…"

"Belle!" Adam shouted. He came galloping towards her on Philippe. He pulled on the reins and slid off Philippe's back. Philippe looked for something to eat, but there was no grass anywhere to be found.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that," Adam answered. On the ride over, he tried to calm himself down. He did not want to be angry with Belle. He just wanted to get to her and bring her home.

"You said you wouldn't come see your father," she explained. "So I decided to see him instead."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I don't need your permission," Belle replied.

"No, you don't. But to come out here, on your own…"

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Plumette told me you cancelled your class and that you had asked Lumiere to take you somewhere in the carriage. I knew this is where you must be. I rode off on Philippe as soon as I found out. Thankfully it takes less time to ride than it does to take a carriage."

"And now that you're here, what do you intend on doing?" Belle asked. "Because I will see your father, Adam. I will not let a man die alone even if he is not a good man."

Adam sighed. He knew there was no winning an argument with Belle. Once she had made up her mind, she could not be swayed otherwise.

"I will not let you see him alone."

"Then come with me," she said, reaching out her hand.

"Belle…"

"I understand why you don't want to see him. I know he was not the kind of father my father was. But…"

"But?" Adam prompted.

"He's still your father."

Adam sighed again, knowing she was right. She was almost always right. He took her hand and they faced the guards.

"I am Prince Adam. Here to see my father," he announced.

The guards immediately opened the door to the castle. They bowed as Adam and Belle stepped inside.

In front of them was what once had been a grand staircase. But it had not been well taken care of. Pieces of the gold molding were missing, the paint was chipped. Everywhere they looked, Belle saw cobwebs and dust. They were both quite stunned. Belle had been expecting a grand castle like the one she and Adam lived in. She was not expecting something so run-down and in need of repair.

"Have you ever been here before?" Belle asked.

"Never inside. I had ridden past on occasion in my beast days, but I never saw my father after he left me as a teenager. I did not know my father lived this way."

"It feels...sad," Belle said quietly.

Holding Belle's hand firmly, Adam led them up the staircase. Although he had not been there before, he knew his father's likes and dislikes. Adam guessed his bedroom would be in the west wing, just as Adam's was. They walked in silence towards the room. When they came to a tall set of wooden doors, they stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked.

"You were with my father when he died," Belle answered. "The least I can do is be there for yours. But if you can't see him...I understand."

Adam swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"He's a dying man, Adam. I don't think he can hurt me."

"Nevertheless, I'm coming with you."

Belle nodded. "Ok."

Adam knocked on the door. A moment later, it opened. A young male servant had opened the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called out.

Adam spotted his father on the bed. He looked much older than the last time he had seen him. He was thin, the skin practically sagging off his bones. He looked tiny in the large canopy bed even though he hadn't been a small man.

"It's your son, Adam," Adam answered.

"Come in," he said.

Adam slowly approached the bed, never letting go of Belle's hand. As they got closer, King Andrew coughed uncontrollably. He held a handkerchief to his face. When his coughing fit was finally over, he pulled the cloth away. There were speckles of blood.

"I did not think you'd come," he said.

"You can thank Belle for that," Adam replied.

"Ah...yes, the commoner," his father replied with a shaky voice.

"I knew this would happen! I knew you hadn't changed your ways! How dare you speak to her like that!" Adam exclaimed, raising his voice. "She is my wife! She is your daughter-in-law. And it looks like very soon she will be queen!"

"Adam," Belle said quietly, putting her hand on his arm.

"You're right, my son," Andrew said. "Soon I will be gone and you will be king and she will be queen. And I'm grateful that you'll have her by your side."

"You...what?" Adam asked, confused. He hadn't ever said a nice thing about Belle.

"I've been lying here, thinking back on my life," Andrew continued. "I'm not proud of the man I was. I wasn't a good king or father or husband to your mother. But I knew no different."

"It is never too late to change," Belle commented.

"That's why I called you here," Andrew said to Adam. "To apologize. To you, my son for all of my shortcomings. And to you, Belle, for the way I treated you."

The king reached out his hand and Belle took it. After the way his father had treated Belle, he would not have blamed her if she chose to slap him across the face and storm away. But he knew Belle would never do that. She was far too good of a person to do that. And that was one of the many reasons he loved her. She made everyone around her better. Belle glanced over at Adam. He knew she was telling him that everything was ok. Adam took his father's other hand.

"It's alright now, father," Adam said.

"I haven't much time left," Andrew replied, coughing. "But know I want you to be happy. I want you to be a better man than I ever was."

"I'll do my best, father."

"I think I'll rest now," the king decided.

He closed his eyes. Belle watched a tear roll down Adam's cheek. Even though he claimed to not care about his father, Belle knew better. Adam was not the kind of man who could just stop caring. Despite the fact that he was not the best father to him, she knew Adam loved him deep down in his heart.

"Thank you," Adam whispered to Belle.

She nodded. They both looked down at Adam's father and waited.

Author's Note: I just had to bring Adam's father back into play on this one. Thanks to everyone who has been following this story for so long! Please don't forget to review. Reading them really makes my day!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It had been sixteen days since Adam's father had died. His father had only woken up one more time after his conversation with Adam and Belle. When he awoke, he begged Adam for forgiveness for all of his faults and Adam gave it to him. He was sure that had Belle not been there, he would not have. He would rather have let his father die alone with no forgiveness. But Belle changed everything. She had since the moment she had stepped into Adam's castle.

As he had looked into his father's dying eyes, Adam had realized that it was not all his father's fault for the man his father was. After all, his father had been raised that way by a man who loved no one but himself. Adam's grandfather had died when Adam was very young, but he still remembered how horrible of a person he was. It reminded Adam to be thankful for what the enchantress did for him. By turning him into a beast, she had forced himself to face his shortcomings. It made him a better person and it had brought him together with his beloved Belle. If not for her, Adam probably would have ended up just like his father.

After his father's death, there was a rather large funeral. He was, of course, the king. People came from all around to attend. Adam guessed more of them came to see that it was true rather than to really mourn him. He was not well loved by the people of France. Some even probably came to get a look at Adam. Although he reigned over a few villages as prince, he would reign over the whole area as king. People wanted to see who their new king would be.

Once the multi-day funeral was over, Adam and Belle returned to Adam's castle. He did not want to stay in his father's castle any longer and Belle agreed. Adam knew traditionally there should be a big ceremony where he would be crowned king and Belle would be crowned queen, but he didn't want all the pomp and circumstance. He accepted his new role as king, but he was not about to spend tax payer's dollars to have a big party that he didn't want in the first place. He just wanted to start fixing some of his father's mistakes and repairing some of the relationships with the villagers that were part of his new kingdom. Adam had been so busy with his new role and Belle so busy with getting back on track with her school that they barely saw each other except at breakfast. Adam even hadn't been going to bed until late at night, or not at all, after Belle was already asleep. They missed each other, but understood that there was work to be done and their time together would have to wait.

"You're working too hard," Belle said, late one night. She was standing in the doorway of Adam's new office. Adam had converted one of the unused bedrooms into a workroom with large oak tables and shelves for the various books and important papers that he needed. Being king required more paperwork than Adam ever would have guessed. Adam looked up from his desk at the sound of her voice. He had been in the middle of reading a treaty that his father had signed with a neighboring country. The treaty seemed to benefit the king himself more than the people. Adam's eyes had grown blurry. He was barely comprehending what he was reading.

"My father ignored many of his important duties," Adam explained. "It's up to me now to get things running smoothly again. Besides, I could say the same thing about you and your school. How many pupils are you up to now? Thirty?"

"Thirty-three here and Genevieve has sixteen in town. I'm afraid we'll need a bigger library to accommodate everyone and she might need a bigger space soon, too."

Adam laughed. "That could be arranged." Adam looked at a nearby clock. It was after midnight. "And what are you doing up so late?"

"Looking for you. I was working in the library when I heard the clock chime twelve. I hadn't realized how late it was."

"I guess we both got wrapped up in our work," Adam said.

Belle nodded. She folded her arms against her body, hugging herself.

"The castle seems quieter than usual," she pointed out. "Even at this late hour."

"That's because I gave everyone the night off," Adam explained. "The staff went off to the village for some fun."

"That's good. They deserve it."

"Indeed they do. Things have been far too serious here since my father passed away. And they're always doting over me. Especially Mrs. Potts."

"She and everyone else just want to make sure you're ok, Adam."

"I know."

"And are you…ok?" Belle asked. She stepped away from the doorway towards him. The crackling fire behind him lit up the room. As she got closer, Belle could see the fatigue on his face. She hated seeing him in that way.

"He was not a real father to me, Belle," Adam said with a sigh.

"But he was still your father."

Adam nodded. "I suppose a part of me will always care for him simply because he was the one who gave me life, but I don't mourn him. I'm alright. Really."

"Ok."

Adam stood up and walked over to her. He took her hands in his.

"But let's talk about other things," he suggested. "I feel it's been far too long since we've had a real conversation."

"What would you like to talk about?" Belle asked.

"How about how you should be sleeping."

"I will. Soon. I just miss you. That's all. It's pure selfishness. Now I know how you have felt when I get busy."

"I miss you, too," Adam replied, enveloping her into a large hug. "I think we should go away after I have things in order. Just to get away from all of this for a little while."

"You're the king now. I don't think there is such a thing as getting away from it all," Belle reminded him as they broke their embrace.

"Maybe if we go far enough away, no one will be able to find us," Adam joked. "Where should we go? India perhaps? Greece?"

"A few weeks ago, you wanted to go to the Swiss Alps," she reminded him.

"I'd completely forgotten that," he said. The last few weeks had been so busy and frantic, that Adam had forgotten about the vacation he wanted to take with Belle. "We can go wherever you'd like."

"I won't be able to travel."

"Surely you can cancel school for a few days," Adam prompted. "I know it was just closed for the funeral, but…"

"It's not about school."

"Then what is it?"

"I've been…I've been meaning to tell you something."

Adam placed a hand on her cheek. "What is it? You're not ill, are you?"

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"Belle, what is going on?"

"I'm...we're…we're having a baby," she told him.

Adam's eyes widened. A smile spread across his face. "You're with child?" He questioned.

"Yes."

Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"How long have you known?" He asked, his voice giddy. He looked down at her stomach. It seemed as flat as ever. He placed his hand there, but felt nothing.

"I'm not showing yet. But it should be soon. I figured it out a few days before your father died."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right moment. And then, with your father's passing...I didn't want to tell you then. You needed time to grieve and figure things out. Plus I was a little...worried."

"Worried?"

"I wanted to be sure that nothing was going to be wrong. I'm still not sure. After what happened last time, it's possible I could lose the…"

"Don't. Don't say it. Everything is going to be fine. You and the baby are going to be fine."

"I hope so," she said. "I've spoken to a midwife in the village. She said women who have lost babies before can go on to have perfectly normal pregnancies. She's going to monitor me and help when the time comes."

"I'm sure we could get the best doctors in France and…"

"I want her, Adam. She was always kind to me in the village and I've seen the way she is with people and babies. But, we're getting ahead of ourselves. The baby won't be born for another few months."

"I'm going to be a dad," Adam said excitedly as if the news were really just beginning to sink in.

"Yes."

"I love you," he said, kissing her once more. Even after having been married for over two years and courting before that, every kiss felt new to Belle. She still got that tingling feeling throughout her body, she still wanted him just as badly as she had before. From the stories she heard married women tell in the village of how they were no longer interested in their husbands, she was not expecting to feel as she felt.

"And I love you," Belle whispered when their kiss had broken and they stood together with their foreheads pressed against one another's.

"I have something for you," Adam said. "A gift."

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"It's actually something old. But I hope you'll like it. I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you. Now seems appropriate. Would you meet me in the ballroom in a few moments?"

"The ballroom?" Belle questioned.

"You'll see why in a few minutes. Please."

"Is this another one of your scavenger hunts?" Belle asked with a smile.

"Nothing that elaborate. Trust me."

"I do. I do trust you. I'll be waiting."

Belle walked off. Adam watched her go. He began to imagine what she would like when she was further along in her pregnancy. He couldn't wait to see her body change as their child grew inside of her. No matter what, she would always be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid on eyes. And he made a mental note to make sure she knew that every step of the way.

Adam left the room and headed to the west wing. He walked onto the balcony that was attached to his and Belle's bedroom. He went right to the spot where the enchanted rose had once been. Sometimes Adam would look at that spot longingly, missing the rose that he had come to depend on. After all, in his days at the beast, he had found himself spending countless hours simply staring at the rose, willing the petals to not fall. But that was all in the past and Adam knew he had to move on.

Adam knelt down on the ground right next to where the table legs would have been when the rose had been there. He looked closely at the wooden floor, trying to see the subtle differences in the floor tile. When he spotted it, he pressed his hand against the tile and pushed. The tile shifted ever so slightly. Adam was able to get his fingers underneath it and pick it up. He slid the tile over, revealing a hole cut into the floor. It was the perfect hiding place, built when his mother and father used the room as their bedroom. His mother showed it to him once and told him only to keep his most valuable possessions inside. What he was in search of was definitely a valuable item.

Adam hadn't laid eyes on it for years. It wasn't until returning to the castle after his father's passing that he even remembered its existence. It was one early morning after Belle had gone off to start her lesson for the day that Adam unveiled the hiding spot and took the item out. He opened the intricately carved box it was in and stared at it for a while. The object was even more beautiful than he remembered. But it did need some sprucing up. After all, it had been in storage for quite some time. Adam asked Mrs. Potts to care for it, but ordered her to keep it a strict secret. She was happy to oblige.

Sitting on the floor, Adam opened the box. He gently picked up the tiara inside. It was made completely of gold. The front of the tiara rose up about six inches, the design on it meant to look like branches mixed together. There was a large ruby in the center with smaller crystals adorning the sides, making it look like a rose. It was a perfect match to the ring Belle wore on her finger, symbolizing their engagement and marriage.

Adam's father had made the tiara for his mother. Adam remembered the moments his mother would wear it fondly, mostly all taking place in the ballroom. She always looked beautiful and elegant with it on. Adam knew it would look just as good on Belle. And thanks to Mrs. Potts, it was sparkling brightly.

Gently, Adam placed the tiara back inside the box. He closed it up and stood, holding it close against his body.

"Hello Beast," a voice called out.

Adam recognized the voice instantly. Before he could turn around, he heard a whirring sound. Immediately he felt pain rip through his body, radiating from his back. Adam dropped the box and fell forward. He managed to take a quick look over his shoulder. There was an arrow sticking out of his back and a man with black hair and a cruel smile hovering over him.

Author's Note: Dun, dun duuun! I couldn't just let Belle and Adam live happily ever after, could I? Thank you for all of the awesome reviews I've received. I appreciate each and every one of them!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Belle stood in the middle of the ballroom, staring at the doors, waiting. She felt underdressed for the room in her plain, cream-colored dress and with ink smudged on her fingers from a hard day's work, but she knew Adam wouldn't care. As he told her repeatedly, he thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore or how messy she was. Belle only wondered what was taking so long. Adam told her he would meet her in the ballroom in just a few moments so that he could give her whatever surprise he had in store. Belle was excited about her surprise, but she was even more ecstatic at Adam's reaction when she told him she was going to have a child. Of course she knew he wanted a baby, but seeing how happy he was, made her even happier. She knew he would be an amazing father.

With a smile on her face, Belle looked up at the clock. It read 12:30. It had been more than twenty minutes since Belle had left Adam in his office. She wasn't quite sure where he had run off to, but she couldn't stay put any longer.

Beginning to feel a little worried, Belle walked out of the ballroom. She grabbed a lit candlestick and made her way up the steps towards the west wing. She expected Adam to come bounding down towards her at any minute, apologizing for taking too long. But there was no sign of him. Or anyone else for that matter. After all, Adam had given the staff the night off. It made the castle feel eerie. She couldn't shake the bad feeling that haunted her.

Belle hurried up the steps. She made her way towards hers and Adam's bedroom. The door was ajar. Belle was about to call out to him to find out what was going on when she saw Adam on the ground.

"Adam!" She cried.

Belle ran towards him, dropping to her knees beside him. She could see the arrow sticking out of his back. It didn't make sense. Where had the arrow come from? Who had shot him? Belle put her hand over the wound. Blood was pouring out, staining his shirt. Belle knew that pulling the arrow out could be more dangerous than just leaving it in place so she pressed her hand around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. If Adam were to continue bleeding out, he could bleed to death. Belle ripped off some cloth from the bottom of her dress and pressed it against the wound. Adam groaned.

"Stay with me," Belle begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You belong with me," said a familiar voice from the shadows.

Belle gasped. She gripped the candlestick she had been carrying and held it up. She looked towards the corner of the room. Her jaw dropped when Gaston stepped out into the light, holding his bow and arrow out towards her. The last time she had seen him, he had been bleeding on the floor of the little house they lived in, having been shot by Adam. Belle had thought he was dead. But clearly she had been wrong.

"No!" Belle yelled, feeling like she was living in one of her nightmares. "How did you...how could you…you were dead."

"You ran away from me, Belle," he explained, walking towards her. His strides were long, confidant. He had desire in his eyes. "You were my wife and you ran away. Why? Why would you do that to me?"

Belle knew she had very few choices in the situation she was in. She looked down at Adam. She had to do what she could to keep him alive, just as she had done so many years before. But she also had to think about her baby. She would do anything to protect her unborn child.

"Forgive me," she whispered to Adam so that Gaston could not hear.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Gaston said. "Or should I shoot him again to make my point?"

"No. You don't have to do that," Belle replied, trying to gather up as much courage as she could muster. "I didn't run away from you, Gaston. He took me away. He shot you and then took me away. I didn't want to go."

"I don't believe you!" Gaston bellowed. "You just left me for dead!"  
"He told me you were dead. What was I supposed to do? I needed someone to take care of me," she lied. "I couldn't survive on my own. I thought you were gone."

"By the time someone found me, I was knocking on death's door. An old woman nursed me back to health. I couldn't remember anything at first. I couldn't remember you or the beast or the war or anything about who I was before. It took me months to regain my strength. I lived without knowing who I was for years. But then one day I went back to Villenueve. And I saw my portrait on the wall and it started to come back to me. I was a hero! I deserve to be treated like a hero!"

"Yes, you do."

"And then I began to remember you and that hideous beast. I take it he was the creature," he said, pointing at Adam with a sneer.

"Yes," Belle admitted. "He was under a spell."

"So the king used to be a monster."

"He's not a monster," Belle said quietly.

"He took you away from me!" Gaston shouted, spit spewing from his mouth. "It wasn't until I saw a portrait of you and him together that I figured it out. Why you wanted to be with him. Why you married him."

"I married him to be queen someday," Belle continued lying. She hated what she was saying. None of it was true, but she knew she had to say it. Keeping Gaston talking was the only way to make sure he wasn't going to shoot Adam again. She had to figure out a way to save Adam and her baby.

"You never loved him?" Gaston questioned.

"No. I wanted to have power. But only because he made me leave you. Now that you're back, we can be together."

"You don't deserve me!"

"You're right, I don't. But I know you have a good heart, Gaston," she said, nearly gagging on her words. "You must take me back."

Belle heard Adam moan.

"I should have killed him when he was still a beast!"

Gaston began to approach Adam, his arrow at the ready. Belle knew she must do something.

"Gaston," Belle said, jumping to her feet. She looped her arm through his, hoping that she could charm him into leaving Adam alone. It had worked once before. She only hoped it would work a second time. Belle heard a noise from outside. Whether it was a bird or insect, she wasn't sure, but it gave her an idea.

"Tell me why I shouldn't put another arrow through his heart."

"This could all be yours," Belle said, motioning around the room. "You could be king."

"Then I should kill him!"  
"No!" Belle cried. "I mean, yes, but you must make it look like an accident. They'll kill you if they think you've killed the king. We can tell them that you came to save me. That he was hurting me and you had to shoot him. If you shoot him again, people will know you're lying. But one arrow can be claimed as self-defense."

Belle was scrambling to make up something that sounded plausible. She just hoped Gaston was buying it. After all, it was never hard to confuse him before.

"Continue," Gaston prompted.

"We leave him here to die. Then we can tell everyone what happened. That you saved me. I'll still be queen so then you would be king and my hero. Don't you see? We can live here together and everyone in the kingdom will love us."

"I would be king," Gaston said, his eyes beginning to glaze over with the thought of power.

"Yes. But I need you…I need you to come here with me."

Belle began tugging on his arm, dragging him towards the end of the balcony.

"Why?"

"Because it's...tradition. When a new king is crowned, he must look over at his kingdom. Everyone knows that."

"Yes, yes of course," Gaston said. Belle could tell he would agree to just about anything if he thought he was going to become the king. He walked with her over to the edge of the balcony. It was pitch dark outside. Neither of them could see much of anything. Even the moon cast little glow as it was just a small sliver in the sky.

"I can't see anything," Gaston commented.

"Just keep looking," Belle said. She slowly unhooked her arm from his and backed up just a little. He didn't notice. Belle took a deep breath. She knew she'd need all of her strength and if she couldn't do it, Adam would be gone and she and her baby would be forced to live a life she did not want.

"This is a stupid tradition," Gaston said. "I want to…"

He started to turn and Belle knew it was the right moment. She ran at him and shoved him with all her might. Despite the fact that he was two times her size, he teetered. With another strong push, Belle managed to get him off balance enough that he began to go over the railing.

"Help!" Gaston shouted.

He grasped for something to hold onto, but Belle would not reach out for him. After another second, he was gone. He had fallen over the edge. Belle knew there was nothing below to catch him except the hard ground. Nobody could survive that. Belle turned her back to the balcony and cringed when she heard the crunch of his body hitting the stones below. She was not sorry for what she had done, but she hated that she had to do it at all.

Belle walked slowly to the edge of the balcony. She looked over, but saw nothing. In the darkness, she could not see Gaston's body. She wanted to see for herself that he was really dead, but knew there were more important matters to attend to.

Belle pushed thoughts of Gaston aside and rushed over to Adam. She knelt down on the ground beside him. More blood was soaking through his shirt from his wound. She could still see his body rise and fall with short, ragged breaths.

"Please stay with me," she begged, ripping another strip of cloth from the hem of her dress and using it to press against the wound. Adam whimpered. The arrow was still sticking straight out of his back. She noticed his eyes blinking. Finally, they opened.

"Belle," he whispered.

"I'm here," she replied.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No." She took his hand.

"The baby?"

"He's alright," she answered.

"Or she," Adam mumbled groggily.

"Right now we must worry about you. I have to get help."

"No. Don't go."

"I can't help you by myself," she said and she knew it was true. She needed help. "I need to find someone."

"There's no one. The castle is empty."  
Belle wiped away her tears. She had forgotten that the staff was out for the evening. She was truly alone. She sniffled. She had to be strong.

"Then I'll go to the village."

"It'll be too late."

"No!" She exclaimed. The thought that she could lose him terrified her.

"Just stay with me," he said. "It won't be long."

"No, you can't leave me. I need you. We're going to be a family. I can't do this without you."

"You can. You're strong. Stronger than you even realize." He began to cough. "Just...just stay with me."

"I cannot sit here and watch you die." Belle leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back. I love you."

Before Adam could respond, Belle raced out of the room. She hated leaving him. She knew with the amount he was bleeding that there wasn't much time left. But she had to do something.

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews from the last chapter. I know people were not expecting to see Gaston again, but I just had to bring him back for a little more drama.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Belle raced through the castle. She knew that she couldn't return to the village for help. Even on Philippe, the fastest horse she knew, it would take too much time. Adam would be dead by the time she returned with help. So Belle did the only thing she knew to do. She went to the library.

In only took seconds for Belle to find the book she was looking for. After all, she always kept the library books well organized. Belle tucked the book under her arm and ran back to the bedroom, hiking her dress up so it wouldn't be in her way. When she burst into the bedroom, she saw Adam was motionless on the ground. Belle hoped she wasn't too late.

"Adam?" She questioned, placing her hand on his cheek. His skin was cold. She got no response, but she could see his chest rising and falling. "Adam, please…"

"I thought you left me," he said, his eyes opening just slightly.

"I would never leave you."

"I love you," he whispered.

"Don't. Don't do that. Don't say goodbye."

"Tell me you love me," Adam begged.

"I'm going to help you," she replied, wiping away tears. She had to keep it together. She had to save him.

"Please…"

Belle looked into his eyes. She could not deny him his dying request.

"I love you," she whispered. Adam's eyes closed. "No, please. Stay with me."

Adam did not open his eyes. Belle took a deep breath. She couldn't let him give up.

Using the light from the candlestick she had brought up earlier, Belle opened the book. It was a medical textbook. She began to read about what to do for a wound like Adam's. Belle ran around the room, gathering the supplies she would need. She was thankful that one of the maids had left a clean basin of water on the table near the bed. Belle stripped the bed and used a knife to rip long strips of cloth from the sheets. She would need all the fabric she could get her hands on to stop the bleeding. When she was sure she had everything the book said she would need, Belle knelt down beside Adam.

"I'm sorry. This might hurt," she said. He did not respond. It only made Belle more determined. She would not stop until she was sure she had done everything she could to save him. She knew he would have done the same for her.

Belle took a knife and began to saw through the arrow, a few inches away from the wound. According to the book, she shouldn't try to pull the arrow out until she could make it shorter. Once the end of the arrow came off, Belle tossed it aside. Next, she began wrapping the base of the arrow where the wound was with the strips of cloth. She packed the cloth in so that the wound was all but covered. By the time she was done, her hands were covered in blood. Belle turned the page of the book, smearing the blood over the pages, but she didn't care. The next step was to remove the rest of the arrow as quickly as possible while continuing to pack the wound with cloth. She knew the process would be simpler with an extra set of hands, but she had to do it alone. It was all up to her.

Belle grabbed the arrow with one hand and held cloth ready with the other. She pulled straight up with her all her strength. As soon as the arrow came loose, blood began pouring from the hole. Belle clamped the cloth against the area as tightly as she could, hoping she could stop the bleeding. Next, she picked up a needle and thread she had already prepared and slowly began sewing up the wound, wiping away the blood as it spurted out. Adam made no sounds. Belle feared she was too late.

When she was satisfied that she had sewed up the wound as best she could and no more blood was coming out, she wiped it clean with a wet cloth. Belle stared down at Adam's chest. The bleeding had stopped, but there was so much blood all over Adam and around her that Belle feared the worst. Unable to do anything else, Belle laid down on her side next to Adam. His face was turned towards her, his eyes closed. Belle put her hand under his nose. She could still feel his breath. He was still alive. Belle knew she couldn't roll him over and she wasn't strong enough to lift him. He was going to have to stay exactly where he was. Belle took his hand and squeezed it.

"Stay with me," she whispered. "Please. I love you. I can't do this without you. Please."

Dawn was just approaching when Belle heard talking from inside the castle. She was still lying on the floor next to Adam, her hand grasping his. She had stayed up with him all night just to make sure he was still breathing. He hadn't opened his eyes, but she could still feel breath coming from his nose. Belle had checked the wound several times. The stitches still held. The blood was mostly dried. Belle had re-dressed the bandages, using even more strips of cloth from the bed sheets.

Belle scrambled to her feet at the sound of the voices. Even though her body hurt from spending the night on the floor, Belle ignored the pain and ran out of the bedroom and to the top of the steps. Lumiere and Cogsworth were walking through the foyer. She could hear Cogsworth saying something about being quiet, but Lumiere was his usual, loud self.

"Help!" Belle called out.

Lumiere and Cogsworth looked up, both gasping. Belle knew she must look terrible. Her dress and hands were covered in blood. The bottom of her dress was ripped. She was sure her face was pale and her hair was a mess.

"Madame Belle, are you alright?" Lumiere asked, bounding up the steps with Cogsworth not far behind.

"It's Adam," she said. "He's hurt. I need your help."

Belle raced back to the bedroom with Lumiere and Cogsworth following her. They all huddled around Adam.

"He was shot?" Cogsworth questioned.

"It was a bow and arrow," Belle explained.

"Who shot him?" Lumiere asked.

"Gaston."

"Gaston? How?" Lumiere continued.

"Where is he now?" Cogsworth added.

"I...I pushed him," Belle admitted. "Over the balcony. He's...he's dead."

"Oh, Madame. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Lumiere wondered.

"I'm alright."

"We will take care of the king," Lumiere said. "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and lie down for a while?"

"No! I won't leave him. Please, just help me move him."

Carefully, the three of them managed to move Adam onto his bed. They made sure he was on his side so that he wasn't leaning on the wound. Belle checked his wound once more before covering him with blankets. She sat beside him on the bed, caressing his cheek.

"I'll go fetch the doctor," Lumiere said.

"Thank you."

Lumiere ran off.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Cogsworth asked.

"Perhaps some tea," Belle answered quietly.

"Right away, madame."

Cogsworth turned to leave. "Cogsworth," Belle called out.

"Yes, madame?"

"Would you...would you take care of Gaston? Bring him back to the village. They can bury him there."

"It's kind of you to even think of him, madam. He certainly doesn't deserve it."

Cogsworth patted her on the shoulder before leaving the room. As Belle turned her attention back to Adam, she noticed something sparkly on the floor just underneath the table beside their bed. Belle leaned over and picked it up. It was the most beautiful crown she had ever seen. Belle placed it on top of the table. She knew that was what Adam was going to give her. That was why he had asked her to meet him in the ballroom. Belle wished she had just gone with him to the bedroom. Perhaps if they had been together, she could have stopped Gaston. Belle buried her head against Adam's shoulder and cried.

Hours passed. Lumiere had returned with the doctor, a different man than the one who had treated Belle after her miscarriage. He examined Adam and told Belle that she had done everything perfectly. If she hadn't followed the directions in the book, Adam would have certainly died. The doctor re-bandaged Adam's wound and gave him medicine to stop any infection. He told Belle that the only thing she could do was wait. He also checked on Belle, assuring her that as far as he could tell, her baby was doing fine. He ordered her to rest and stay nourished. Belle told him he would do her best.

Cogsworth came in a little later, assuring Belle that Gaston was, in fact, dead. He most likely died on impact as his body was bent and broken in dozens of places. Belle cringed as Cogsworth told her the details. The undertaker in the village took possession of the body. The villagers would have a funeral. Cogsworth told them no details of his death. Only that it was an accident. They seemed to accept the story.

Belle thanked Cogsworth, but did not want to waste any more time thinking about Gaston. He had already ruined her life in so many ways. She would not allow him to ruin it now. Instead Belle focused all of her attention and energy on Adam.

Throughout the day, the rest of the staff went in and out of Adam and Belle's bedroom, bringing Belle tea and food. She ate mostly because she knew she had to for the baby. She really had no appetite, but she ate anyway. Mrs. Potts sat quietly with her for a while until Belle told her that she'd rather be alone with Adam. None of them could stop apologizing for not being there when Gaston shot Adam. Belle assured them it was not their fault.

"Please stay with me," Belle whispered for probably the hundredth time. She wasn't sure Adam could hear her, but she said it anyway.

A few moments passed when suddenly Belle heard Adam moan. She placed her hand on his cheek and stood to lean over him. She watched as his face began to twitch.

"Belle," he croaked out.

"I'm here," she said, caressing his cheek. "I'm right here."

His eyes opened and he focused in on her. "I had a terrible dream," he said quietly. "I was in our room and Gaston...he came out of the shadows and had a bow and arrow and..." Adam tried to move, but hissed out in pain.

"Easy," Belle soothed. "You must be still."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't a dream. Gaston was here. But it's alright now."

"Gaston was here? How?" Adam asked. "He was dead when we left that terrible house. I shot him."

"We don't have to worry about that now."

Adam grew panicked. "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? What about the baby?"

Belle shook her head. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. And the baby is fine, too."

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him."

Adam began thrashing around in the bed, trying to get to his feet. Immediately he felt sharp pain rip from his back up his spine. Belle placed her hand on his chest, trying to calm him.

"You were shot. You lost a lot of blood. You must rest." Adam finally laid back against the pillows once more. He closed his eyes until the pain he was feeling subsided. "Here, Mrs. Potts made some tea that will help with the pain."

Belle busied herself with pouring a cup of tea. She sat on the edge of the bed and helped Adam sit up and held the cup while he sipped on it.

"Where is he?" Adam asked. "Gaston. Where is he?"

Belle put the cup down. "I killed him," she said, looking away from Adam.

"You…what? How?"

"I pushed him over the edge of the balcony."

Belle wiped away a tear. Adam brought his hand to her chin. He turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Why are you crying? He was an evil man, Belle. He deserved what he got."

"I know. I've just never...taken a life before. And I had to say some…horrible things to him. Things to get him to leave you alone. I had to pretend to care for him. I had to…"

Adam stroked her hair.

"It doesn't matter. You saved me. You saved yourself and our baby. I don't care what you had to do. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Did you know that?" Belle couldn't help but smile. "If anything had happened to you or our baby, I would never have forgiven myself."

"It's alright," she assured him. "I'm alright."

Adam placed his hand on Belle's stomach. "What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?"

"We won't know that until the baby's born," Belle said.

"I know. But what do you think? What do you want?"

"After what happened last time, I just want a healthy baby."

"Of course that's what I want too," Adam agreed.

"But you do have a preference, don't you?" Belle asked. After so much time together, she knew when Adam had more to say.

"I'd like a little girl," he answered.

Belle was surprised. "Not a boy?"

"As you said, I'll be happy as long as you and our baby is healthy. But I think I'd like a little girl who grows up to be just like her mother."

"I'm afraid there isn't much of a place in this world for girls like me."

"Then we'll just have to change that then, won't we?"

Belle smiled. "I suppose we will. But just think, if it's a boy, we can teach him to be a good man. We can raise him to be compassionate and kind. To be loving."

"We can fix all of my father's mistakes," Adam said. "Whether a girl or a boy, we will make sure our child is loved." Belle nodded. "I just want us to be together and happy."

"That's what I want too." Tears came to Belle's eyes. "When I thought I was going to lose you…"

"You could never lose me," Adam said, taking her hand in his. "No matter what, I'd always be with you. But you saved me, Belle."

"I will always save you. I will never give up on you…on us."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise."

"There was something I was going to give you," Adam said. "I must have dropped it. It must be…"

Belle stood up and went over to Adam's wardrobe. She opened a drawer and pulled out the crown. She brought it back over to the bed and handed it to Adam.

"Is it this?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise," he said.

"I saw it on the floor when I found you. Mrs. Potts is the one who picked it up and put it away safely. I'm afraid I was too busy worrying about you to be worried about a crown. It was your mother's, wasn't it?"

Adam nodded. "Yes. But now it's yours. The queen. My queen."  
"That sounds so strange."

Adam lifted the crown up. Belle bent her head to make it easier for Adam to reach. He placed the crown atop her head.

"It's perfect," he said. His arms dropped down heavily by his sides and he yawned.

"You must rest," Belle said.

"Would you stay with me?" He asked. "Until I fall asleep?"

"I will stay with you until you wake up," she replied.

Adam closed his eyes. Belle laid down beside him, the crown still on her head. She gently placed her head on the pillows and closed her eyes. Together, they slept.

Author's Note: I was very determined to have a "when in doubt, go to the library" scene (as Hermione Granger would say). As a librarian, I love how books can not only take you on journeys, but can also teach you things and be informative. I will warn everybody that this story is nearing its end. There will be a few more chapters, but I think the story has ran its course and my inspiration has taken me on to other things. But, don't worry – it's not quite over yet!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Adam recovered over the next few days. Belle did not leave his side. She did everything from changing his bandages to feeding him to reading a book aloud to him as she sat by his side. Adam was just as concerned about Belle's pregnancy as she was about his getting well. She assured him that she was alright, just as he assured her that he was alright. They made quite a pair.

One morning, ten days after Adam had gotten stabbed, Belle awoke to an empty spot in the bed beside her. She looked around the room frantically. Adam was standing by the door, holding a gold tray.

"Adam, what are you doing out of bed?" Belle asked, getting tangled in the blankets as she tried to hastily get out of bed.

"Trying to surprise you," he said, carrying the tray over to the bed. There was a small vase with red roses in the center of the tray. There was a plate of biscuits and jam as well as some strawberries and, of course, tea.

"You should be resting," Belle said, fixing the blankets.

"I've been resting for over a week."

"I should at least look at your wound."

"It's fine. Come on."

Adam climbed into the bed, motioning for Belle to sit close beside him. She relaxed against the headboard, snuggling up to him. Adam picked up a biscuits, spread jam all over it, and lifted it up in front of Belle's mouth. She bit into it. A bit of jelly fell onto her chest, just above the neckline of her white nightgown. Adam put the half-eaten biscuit back on the tray. He brought his lips to her neck and began kissing downward until he managed to lick the jam from her chest.

"Adam," Belle squealed, his tongue tickling her.

"What?" He replied, but he didn't stop kissing her. She had to bite back a moan.

"We shouldn't be…"

"Shouldn't be…what?" He teased, his hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

"You're still recovering and I…I…"

Belle was interrupted when Adam's lips met hers. She knew she had to stop him. He was in no condition to engage in such physical activity. Even if she had been missing that aspect of their marriage since he had gotten shot. Belle let herself indulge in the kiss for a few moments, but then put her hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly.

"You really are no fun," he said.

"Having to explain to the doctors why your stitches came out wouldn't be fun either," Belle replied.

"You could just stitch me back up. You did such a fine job the first time."

Belle scoffed. "You'll have a horrible scar."

"Scars just remind us that we've lived."

Belle picked up one of the biscuits and began to nibble on it.

"I had a dream," she said.

"About what?"

"About us."

"And what were we doing in this dream?" He asked suggestively, putting his hand on her leg. Belle brushed him away, unsure of how long she could stop his advances. At some point, she knew she was bound to give in and she had a feeling that that was just what he was waiting for.

"It wasn't that kind of dream," she explained, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What were we doing in this dream?" Adam questioned, sipping on tea.

"I was sitting in the library, reading. I was…older. My hair was turning gray. I was wearing glasses."

"I'm sure you were absolutely beautiful."

Belle smiled. "You came in. You had grown a beard and your hair was speckled like pepper. I asked if you if there was any word yet. You said no."

"Any word on what?"

Belle shook her head. "I don't know, but it was like…we were waiting for something. I felt…happy. Like whatever we were waiting for was a good thing."

"What else happened in this dream?"

"You came to sit beside me. I started to read the book out loud. You held me hand and…" she trailed off.

"And…" Adam prompted.

"And that's all I remember. It felt so…real. I rarely remember my dreams, but I remembered this one. I wonder why."

"Perhaps it was a glimpse into the future," Adam suggested with a shrug.

"Nobody can tell the future."

"I can."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Let me demonstrate," Adam said, sitting up a little straighter. He put his tea down on the tray. "I predict that very soon you and I will be in this bed, wearing far less clothing."

Belle rolled her eyes, laughing and kissed him.

Several more months went by. Adam made a full recovery and was back to his duties as king in no time. Belle, on the other hand, cut down on the amount she was teaching. The midwife suggested she take it easy and to rest often so Belle asked one of the older students to help out. Although Belle still went to work with the students every day, she was not on her feet all day. It pained her to be away from her students, but she knew it was for the best. She wanted nothing more than to have a healthy baby.

Throughout her pregnancy, Adam doted on her as if she were the most fragile thing on earth. At first Belle found it sweet, but eventually she had to remind him that women gave birth every day and that she did not need to be waited on hand in foot. Adam scaled back his worrying slightly, but was still a devoted husband and father to be. He read out loud to the baby every night and rubbed Belle's back when she got backaches. He loved watching her stomach grow. And the first time the baby kicked, Adam was right there to feel it. Belle loved how in love he already was with their unborn child.

Belle was placing flowers on her father's grave one sunny morning when she felt a pain in her abdomen. She clutched her stomach and looked down. There was water below her. She knew it was her time. Belle looked at her father's grave.

"Help me father," she whispered. "Help me bring this baby safely into the world."

Calmly, Belle gathered up the bottom of her wet dress and began slowly walking towards the castle. Lumiere was there by the door as she entered the foyer.

"Ah, Madame Belle," he greeted her. "The king would like you to know that he will be having breakfast by the rose garden this morning and wanted me to tell you that…"

"Please tell the king that I will not be joining him for breakfast."

Lumiere looked puzzled. "But you always have breakfast together. There's nothing wrong, is there?"

Belle shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Then shall I tell him you'll join him?"

"I can't join the king because I'm having a baby," Belle stated.

"Well yes, but surely you can still…" Lumiere began before finally realizing what Belle was saying. His eyes grew wide. "Oh! You're having a baby now."

"Yes," Belle replied.

"You're having a baby right now?"

"Well, I don't think it's right now. These things do take time."

"A baby…" Lumiere murmured, almost as if he had forgotten Belle was standing right there in front of him.

"Perhaps you could send for the midwife," Belle suggested. "And maybe tell Mrs. Potts."

"You're having a baby," he repeated for the fourth time.

Belle put her hand on his arm, pulling him out of whatever daze he was in.

"Lumiere…"

"I should get you a chair! Or a bed! Shall I bring a bed down?"

"No," Belle said with a laugh. Her abdomen was starting to hurt again. "Just get Mrs. Potts. Send a rider into town to get the midwife. And perhaps go find the King. He may want to know."

"Right! Of course!" Lumiere exclaimed, running off.

Belle smiled. She put her hand on her stomach. "It won't be long now before I get to meet you," she whispered. "You just hold on in there."

Belle began walking up the steps towards her bedroom. The front doors went flying open and Adam burst in. He stopped long enough to see Belle on the stairs and he raced over to her.

"You're having the baby?" He asked with an equal amount of excitement and nervousness in his voice.

"It appears so."

"You shouldn't be climbing stairs. Here let me help you."

Adam attempted to pick Belle up, but she waved him off. "I'm fine! It's not as if the baby is going to be delivered right this second." Adam looked panicked. "Just hold my hand." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Perhaps not that tightly."  
"Sorry," Adam said, loosening his grip.

"It's going to be alright," Belle assured him.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"

"By the look on your face, you need to be told that much more than I."

Adam tried to wipe the panicked look off his face, but it was difficult. He just wanted to make sure Belle was going to be ok. Together, they walked to their bedroom. Adam helped Belle into bed. The pains Belle were feeling were a little stronger, but she did her best to not show it. She did not need Adam to be any more worried than he already was. Mrs. Potts came in a few minutes later.

"I hear we're having a baby today!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"I believe so," Belle replied.

"Cogsworth has sent off for the midwife," Mrs. Potts explained. "She should be here soon."

"What should I do?" Adam asked. "Boil water? Get some extra blankets?"

"Why don't you just…hold Belle's hand?" Mrs. Potts suggested. "This is going to take a while."

Adam immediately sat on the edge of the bed and gripped Belle's hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

Seven hours later, Adam was pacing back and forth outside his and Belle's bedroom. Cogsworth and Lumiere were with him. It reminded him too much of the time he waited to hear about Belle's condition after her miscarriage. But this would hopefully be a much more joyous occasion.

"What's going on in there?" Adam asked, stopping outside the bedroom doors.

"These things take time," Lumiere answered.

"I don't even hear anything!"

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Cogsworth said. "It means Madame Belle isn't it too much pain."

"Why doesn't the baby just come already?" Adam wondered impatiently.

"I heard of a woman once who was in labor for over twenty-four hours," Cogsworth replied.

Lumiere elbowed him in the ribs. "You're not helping."

"Why can't I just go in there?" Adam questioned, practically roaring. He could feel the beast within him starting to emerge. Even after all this time, the beast was still there, just below the surface. Adam had half a mind to burst in through the doors no matter what Mrs. Potts and the midwife said. He wanted to be with Belle.

"Trust me, you don't want to see what's going on in there," Lumiere muttered.

As Adam began pacing once more, the bedroom doors opened. Mrs. Potts stood in the doorway, drying her hands on a white towel.

"How is she?" Adam asked desperately trying to read the old woman's expression. Was it good news or bad? Was Belle alright? Was their baby alright?

Mrs. Potts smiled. "Belle is doing just fine."

"And the baby?"

"You have a handsome baby boy."

Adam jumped in the air, a smile plastered on his face. Lumiere and Cogsworth stepped up to shake his hand, but Adam pulled them both in for a hug.

"Can I see him? Can I see Belle?"

Mrs. Potts nodded. Adam raced past her, running to the bed. Belle was sitting up against their bed pillows. She was holding the baby in her arms, wrapped in a soft yellow blanket. She smiled at Adam. She looked tired and worn out. Her skin was shimmering with sweat. The midwife was by her bed, cleaning up some bloodied rags.

"We have a son," Belle whispered, lifting the baby up to hand him to Adam. Adam took him cautiously in his arms. He had never held something so tiny and precious in his whole life. He fell in love with the baby instantly. He had never known love like that could exist. Adam gazed at his son, taking in all of his features. The baby's eyes were closed, but he had a small amount of light brown hair on his head and a nose that reminded Adam of Belle. His lips were pursed together as if he were thinking of something very important. Adam leaned down and kissed his smooth forehead. He looked over at Belle with tears in his eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

"Are you alright? Nothing went wrong?"

"Everything went perfectly, sir," the midwife answered. "The queen is incredibly strong."

Adam beamed. "I already knew that."

"I'll leave you two," The midwife said. "I'll come back in and check on you in a little while."

"Thank you," Belle said.

The midwife left the room, taking the bloodied towels with her.

"You really are alright?" Adam questioned. "There were no complications?"

"I'm fine. Just tired and a little sore. But everything went perfectly well."

"You amaze me," Adam told her.

Belle smiled. She reached up and put her hand on the baby's chest. Adam leaned in and kissed Belle swiftly before turning his attention back to the baby.

"He's perfect," Belle said. "But there is one thing wrong."

Adam looked at her, panicked. "What? What is it?"

"He doesn't have a name."

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at his son and then over at Belle.

"Maurice," Adam stated. "After your father."

They locked eyes. A tear slid down Belle's cheek. "Are you sure?"

"I can think of no finer name. We're going to raise him to be a good man, a loving person, just like your father was."

"I think my father is watching over us right now and he's grateful."

"I think so too."

"But we must have a middle name," Belle said. "Perhaps…Andrew?"

Adam looked at her sharply. "After my father?"

She nodded. "To remind him that he had two grandfathers who, although very different, are very important in his life. For without them, we wouldn't be possible."

"Are you sure? My father was not…"

"Your father made amends, Adam. You forgave me. Our child should know of his grandfathers, of where he came from."

Adam looked back down at the baby. "Maurice Andrew. Our son."

"Our son," Belle repeated.

Author's Note: I was a little reluctant to write a "birthing" chapter. In my mind, I wanted to just skip ahead, but I'm pretty happy with how this came out and I think it's important for the rest of the story. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"You see, you wind this handle like this," Belle instructed, winding a small wooden handle attached to a plain wooden box. "And you wait."

"Wait for what, Maman?" Little Maurice asked, staring at the box his mother was holding.

Belle continued to spin the handle. "For…this!" Finally, the top of the box sprang open and a clown popped out. Maurice giggled, touching the soft fabric of the clown's blue hat. The clown had a goofy grin that made even Belle smile.

"Again!" Maurice exclaimed.

Belle looked down at her son. It sometimes still amazed her, even five years after giving birth to him, that she and Adam had created such an amazing child together. Maurice was a perfect blend of Adam and Belle. He got his humor from Adam and his love of helping others from Belle. He had her eyes and nose, but Adam's mouth and ears. His hair was a blend of both of theirs, a light brown that seemed to grow in every direction. Belle had given up trying to tame it and just let it grow freely. And from Belle's father, little Maurice had gained a love and appreciation of art. Before he could properly hold a pencil, he could hold a paintbrush.

The five years since Maurice's birth had flown by. After taking some time off to be with the baby, Belle went back to teaching. She cut back on her hours, letting other women come in to help. Genevieve continued with the school in the town, educating more children than Belle even could have dreamed. Adam had become a beloved king who worked hard fighting for the rights of his subjects. The family spent as much time together as they possibly could, reading together, gardening, going on horseback rides, playing games, and eating breakfast together every morning. As Belle had predicted, Adam was a doting father. He never shied away from dirty diapers or midnight crying fits as many men would. And Belle was an amazing mother, tending to Maurice, but also letting him figuring things out on his own. She made sure she taught him right from wrong and about the important things in life. Although he never really yearned for anything due to his status as prince, Belle and Adam made sure that little Maurice was not spoiled. They did not want him to ever turn out to be anything like the child Adam was after his mother died.

In five years, Maurice had grown into a handsome, independent child. He had begged Belle to let him work in her workshop that morning as he often did. He loved watching his mother work. There was no school and Belle could think of no reason to say no. She loved having Maurice help her just as she helped her father not so long ago. He was fascinated with her tools, but mostly wanted to paint or decorate whatever it was that she was making. Most of the time, she let him. That was why Belle had left the jack-in-the-box plain.

"Perhaps we can add music to it," Belle thought.

"Yes, marman! Music! And I can paint it!"

"When I'm through you can paint it," she told him with a smile. Every time Maurice picked up a paintbrush, it reminded her of her father. Belle and Adam had made sure to tell Maurice about both of his grandfathers, the good and the bad. They felt it was important for him to know where he came from.

"Roses," Maurice said. "Like the ones in our garden. That's what I'll paint. They're your favorite, right marman?"

"Yes, they are. Roses would be lovely."

"Could we give this to the orphanage when you're through, marman?"

"Don't you want to keep it?" Belle shrugged.

He shrugged. "It's a great toy, but I already have so many toys and many of those children have none. So…could we give it to them?"

Tears sprang to Belle's eyes. "Of course we can." She bent down and hugged Maurice tightly.

The doors to the workshop opened, letting in the warm sunlight in from outside. Adam walked in, his black boots kicking up the sawdust Belle had created when making the box. But she was used to being covered and sawdust and Adam was too.

"And what are we making today?" Adam asked, hugging his son.

"A jack-in-the-box for the orphans!" Maurice exclaimed.

"That is a lovely idea," Adam said.  
"I'm going to paint it with roses like the ones from our garden. Watch, papa!"

Maurice shoved the clown back into the box and closed the lid. He began to turn the handle. All three of them watched and waited. Finally, the clown popped back up, making Maurice laugh.

"That's wonderful!" Adam said. "Did your mother make that?"

"Yes! But I helped!"

"Very good."

"And marman is going to add music. Aren't you?" He asked, turning to Belle.

"Yes. Your grandfather loved adding music to his work."

"Then I love it, too," Maurice added.

Belle smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Your grandfather would be very proud," Adam told him. "But it's time for lunch. Mrs. Potts has made your favorite."

"Toasted cheese?" Maurice asked.

Adam nodded. "Go on in."

Maurice put the box on the workbench and raced out of the barn.

"Don't forget to wash up first!" Belle called after him.

Once Maurice was out of sight, Adam stepped closer to Belle and took her hand. He kissed her knuckles.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"Just reminding you how much I love you. And how happy you make me."

"You make me very happy, as well."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Belle got on her tiptoes and kissed him. Adam reciprocated immediately. Since having Maurice, the two of them had to get creative with where they could be intimate without prying eyes. Adam put his hands on Belle's waist, backing her up against the workbench.

"Don't you remember what happened last time you kissed me like that out here?" She asked as Adam's lips moved from her lips to her neck. "We broke the workbench."

"Good thing it's a much sturdier workbench," he replied, picking her up by her waist and placing it on the bench so she was sitting. She parted her legs and he stepped in between. He combed one hand through her hair, letting the other roam her body. He began working on the buttons at the back of her dress when she cried out.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just…something's digging into my side."  
Adam looked to the spot beside her on the bench. A piece of wood, shaped almost like a foot, was pushing against Belle's side. Belle went to simply push it away, but Adam picked it up before she got the chance.

"What is this?" Adam asked.

"It's nothing. Just something I've been working on. Let's get back to what we were doing."

Belle leaned forward to kiss him, but Adam continued to study the wooden piece.

"It looks like a foot. Like a child's foot."

"It…is," Belle admitted.

"What's it for?"

Belle sighed. She took the wood from him and slid off the bench, back to her feet. She walked to the other side of the barn and grabbed another piece of wood. It looked like a leg, but with the top open and it was hollow. Belle attached the foot to the bottom with a few wooden screws and showed it to Adam. The foot could bend and pivot at the bottom, but the leg was sturdy. There was a strap at the top as if it would connect with something.

"It's a wooden leg," she explained.

"For who?"

"A girl."

"In the village?" He wondered.

Belle shook her head. "At the orphanage."

"You know there's a man in the village over who makes these kinds of things for people," Adam told her.

She nodded. "I know, but when I spoke with him, he said he doesn't do limbs for small children. I offered to pay him any price, but he refused. He said it was too difficult because they grow so fast. So I decided I could make one on my own."

"You just…made one?"

"Well, it took a few tries and a lot of sketches," Belle said, pointing to all of the papers scattered around the workbench. Adam looked over them quickly. There were sketches of different versions of legs. "It has taken me a while to design something that I think will actually work."

"And this girl," Adam continued. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Sylvia. She's about to turn four years old. I wanted to make this for her birthday. I only have a few weeks left."

"And what is her condition?" Adam asked.

"Her condition?" Belle responded, unsure of what Adam was asking.

"Why does she need a leg?"

"She was born without a right leg below the knee. Her parents gave her up immediately after her birth. She's been in seven orphanages."

"Seven?"

"Madame Laurent said she has quite the spirit. She doesn't let having only one leg slow her down. Other orphanages have said she is uncontrollable, but I think they just don't know what to do with her. In all that time, no family has wanted her because of her disability. But she's smart, Adam. She already knows her letters and numbers and colors and shapes. She is talkative and creative and kind. She has the softest blonde hair I've ever seen and the bluest eyes. If it weren't for her leg, I believe she would have been adopted a long time ago."

"It seems you know an awful lot about her," Adam said.

"I've visited with her."

"Which would explain why you've been going to the orphanage more recently."

"I want Maurice to see the importance of giving back," Belle explained. "He has so much and they have so little."

"I think it's important, too. And I love that you take him with you."

"I know you've been doing everything you can to help the orphanage and other places like it."

"There's only so much I can do," Adam admitted. "Even as king."

Belle took a deep breath. "I just can't imagine a girl like that not having a real home." She turned around and busied herself at her workbench, tidying up. Adam put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said.

"Can't you read my thoughts?" She asked teasingly.

"Sometimes, but I want you to say it out loud."

"I think we should adopt her," Belle said, turning around. "I've been thinking about it for quite some time. I know it's a big responsibility, but she has no one, Adam. No family. No home to call her own. And we have everything. We could give her the life she deserves."

"We could," he agreed.

"And I know we've talked about having another child, but it's been five years and I haven't been able to bear another child. I don't know if I'll ever be able to."

"You don't know that."

"No. I don't. But even if I could, even if we do have another child, does that mean we can't let Sylvia share in our love? We have enough to go around in things and love."

"You're right."

"I realize it's sudden," Belle continued without really hearing him. "You probably need time to think it over. And of course you'd like to meet her. And I think we should have Maurice spend some time with her, too. He has met her, but of course I haven't told him my plan. We should make sure they get along first and…"

"Yes," Adam interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I want to meet Sylvia. Yes, I want to welcome her into our home. Yes, I want to share our love with her."

Belle's eyes brimmed with tears. "You do?"

"Yes. I'm sure there's much paperwork and things to be done before we can officially adopt her, but…"

Belle flung herself into Adam's arms. She kissed him hard on the mouth. Adam wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close to him. Joyful tears dripped down her cheeks, mingling with a few of Adam's happy tears.

"I love you," Belle said.

"And I love you."

He leaned in for another kiss, but Belle pulled away.

"There's much to be done," she said. "I'll send a letter to Madame Laurent and then we'll have to have Mrs. Potts and the others start fixing up a room for her. We'll have to find out what she likes to eat and whether or not she likes gardening or horses or…"

"Slow down," Adam said, putting his hand on her waist. "That will all come with time."

"Thank you," Belle said, looking into his eyes.

"For what?"

"For making all of my dreams come true."

"A promise is a promise," he said.

She smiled at him and when they kissed, it was the full of love and neither of them wanted it to end.

Author's Note: This was a fun one to write. I hope everyone is ok with the time lapse. I thought long and hard about whether or not I wanted to get into the "newborn baby" phase of their relationship, but I decided to skip it. I'm hoping to get this story completed before labor day, but we will see. Things are getting busy now that it's "back to school" time!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Belle sat on a brightly painted wooden bench inside the rose garden at the castle. She had a large smile on her face. Young Maurice had painted the bench bright blues and greens and yellows. It made Belle look like she was sitting on an artist's wooden palette. She loved the bench because it reminded her of something her father would have done. Although his work was often intricate and detailed, he loved painting with bright colors even when the paint seemed to make no sense at all.

On the back of the bench Belle was sitting on were three handprints, two small, one large, and one medium-sized. After Maurice had painted it, Belle had suggested they place their hands in the paint and add them so that they might always remember how small Maurice's hands had once been. Adam had joined them and their handprints were made permanent.

Belle was pulled from the memory of the joyful day they had applied their handprints, as Maurice ran by. Adam wasn't far behind. Belle laughed out loud, watching Adam chasing Maurice around the paths throughout the large garden. Maurice giggled, every once and a while glancing back at his father, who never quite seemed to reach him. Adam stopped in front of Belle, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"How did you get off so easy?" Adam asked, pointing to where Belle sat.

"He wants you to chase him," Belle answered. "Besides, I've got my eye on another small monster that's trying to escape."

Belle leaned over and looked underneath the bench. Sylvia, the young girl from the orphanage, was on her stomach, laying under the bench. She had covered herself with branches and leaves so she was somewhat camouflaged. Sylvia peeked her head out from her covering of foliage, her blonde hair falling in front of her face. Belle pushed it back behind her ear. Sylvia scrambled out from under the bench, leaves and sticks stuck to her hair and clothing. Belle reached forward and began to tickle her. Sylvia laughed and Belle scooped her up in her arms, plopping her down on Belle's lap. Belle kissed her on top of the head and Sylvia cuddled against her.

"You're getting dirty," Sylvia said in her small, child-like voice. She pointed to Belle's pink dress, which was, in fact, getting dirty from the dirt and grass Sylvia had been rolling in under the bench. Sylvia's bright yellow dress was covered in even more dirt and grime. Belle picked a rose petal off the young girl's shoulder. Sylvia took the petal and pressed it against her cheek.

"That's alright," Belle replied. "I don't mind."

"Madame Laurent said girls aren't supposed to get dirty."

"In this house, you can get as dirty as you want," Adam said, kneeling down in front of Belle and Sylvia. He took the young girl's hand and squeezed it.

"Even girls?" Sylvia asked.

"Especially girls," Belle assured her.

Sylvia looked up at Belle with a grin. She climbed off Belle's lap and landed on her two feet. The wooden leg Belle had made her fit perfectly. She was able to stand and move with almost no difficulty at all. Belle had already begun working on another leg for when Sylvia started to grow.

In only six weeks, Sylvia had become one of the family. When Belle and Adam had arrived at the orphanage to adopt her, Sylvia was surprised that anyone would want her in their family. Her reaction had brought tears to Belle's eyes. She hated that any child could feel that unwanted. Belle and Adam assured her that they very much wanted her to be a part of their family. After spending some time with her at the orphanage, getting to know her and letting her begin to trust them, they took her home to the castle. At first Sylvia was in awe of her new, grand home. When she first saw her bedroom that was full of toys and beautiful new dresses and books and everything a child could want, Sylvia had started to run around, twirling. She had never had a bedroom of her own. It had made Belle burst into tears. Immediately, she knew Sylvia was home.

Maurice had taken to her like they were true siblings. They played together, read together, and sometimes argued just as siblings would do. The entire staff of the castle fell in love with her immediately. Mrs. Potts was always quick to offer her an extra cookie or make her favorite meal. The man who ran the stables would always have an extra carrot for Sylvia to feed the horses. Lumiere and Cogsworth waited on her hand and foot. And Adam and Belle were sure to hug her and speak to her kindly, although they also had agreed that she would be treated no different than Maurice. Suddenly they had gone from a family of three to a family of four and nothing could make Belle happier.

Maurice ran up to the bench where Belle was still sitting. Adam reached out his arms and Maurice plowed into him, wrapping his arms around his father. Adam picked Maurice up and swung him around twice before placing him back on his feet. He was shrieking in excitement, unable to stop smiling.

"Me too, papa!"

As Sylvia went charging towards Adam with her arms outstretched, Adam caught Belle's eye. A tear was rolling down her cheek. When they adopted Sylvia, they had talked to Madame Laurent about what they should have Sylvia call them. Neither of them wanted to push Sylvia into calling them mother and father. Madame Laurent suggested letting her decide what to call them. Up until that point, she had called them Belle and Adam. It was the first time Sylvia had called Adam papa and it struck Belle to the core.

Adam wrapped his arms around Sylvia and hugged her tightly. Belle stood up and enveloped her in a hug from behind. Maurice joined them, his arms barely reaching around Belle's waist.

"Why are you crying, Maman?" Maurice asked.

"Because I'm very happy," she answered.

"We're all very happy," Adam added.

"Maman, when can I put my handprint on the bench?" Sylvia asked, looking up at Belle.

"We'll get some paint right away," Belle answered, wishing she had thought of it before. She wanted Sylvia to feel like she was a part of the family. "What color would you like?"

"Pink," Sylvia answered. "Like your dress."

"Then pink it is."

Sylvia wiggled her way out of the middle of the hug. She stood with her hands on her hips, facing Maurice.

"Bet you can't catch me!" She exclaimed.

"Bet I can!" Maurice replied.

Sylvia ran off with Maurice chasing after her. Their laughter echoed through the rose garden. Adam and Belle took a seat on the bench. Adam put his arm around her shoulder. He picked a rose from the bush and handed it to her. She brought it to her nose, smelling it.

"There was once a time you arrested a man for picking a rose," Belle reminded him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"And I'm not sorry because it led me to you."

"And it led us to them," Belle said as the children ran past, Maurice still chasing Sylvia. Sylvia slipped a little. Belle was about to jump up to help her, but Sylvia straightened herself out and continued running.

"Thank you," Adam said.

"For what?"

"For giving me this family. For being you."

Belle turned her head and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

As their lips met once again, Sylvia and Maurice came skidding to a stop in front of them.

"Ewww! Maurice shrieked. "You're kissing!"

"Ewww!" Sylvia mimicked.

"You better watch out, or the kissing monster will get you, too," Adam called out. He sprang to his feet. Maurice and Sylvia took off running. Adam chased after them. Belle wasn't far behind.

"Goodnight," Belle whispered. "I love you." She leaned down and kissed Maurice on the cheek. She pulled the quilt at the bottom of his bed over him and up to his shoulders. Belle took the book they had been reading and placed it on his bedside table. She blew out the candle they were using to read by and made her way quietly out of the room. She glanced back one last time at her sleeping son and then left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar in case he woke up in the middle of the night. Adam was just exiting Sylvia's room across the hall. He did the same with her door as Belle did with Maurice's.

"Did she fall asleep?" Belle asked.

"This time it only took three stories," Adam told her.

Belle smiled. Sylvia loved books as much as Belle did.

"Maurice was asleep after only one. Did the pink paint come off Sylvia's hand?"

"Most of it. Although I think she would have happily remained pink for a while. I've never seen a child be so excited to put their hand in paint."

Belle smiled. After they had chased each other around the rose garden until they were all tired, Adam had gone off to find some pink paint in Belle's shed. When he returned with the paint, Sylvia had added her handprint to the bench. She was ecstatic.

"I think we forget how little happiness she's had in her life." Belle yawned. "I suppose we should be calling it a night."

"Not so fast," Adam said, taking her hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"  
"Trust me," he said simply.

Belle did trust him implicitly. He led her down the hall and towards the ballroom. Belle looked at him quizzically as Adam opened the large doors. In the middle of the ballroom was a table set for two with a single rose in a crystal vase and a candelabra in the middle.

"What is all this?"

"Some alone time. It's been a while since we've had some adult time without the children."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Sylvia has needed so much attention settling in and getting used to everything and Maurice is…"

Adam silenced her with a kiss. "You don't need to apologize. You've been amazing. You're an incredible mother. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

Hand in hand, they walked into the ballroom. It wasn't the first time Belle felt underdressed in the grand room with her muddied pink dress on, but just like every time before, she didn't care. Adam pulled out a chair for Belle and helped push her in. He sat across from her. Two glasses of red wine were already poured and two plates were set out in front of them. There was a covered gold dish next to the rose.

"But we already ate dinner," Belle said, eyeing the covered dish. Belle and Adam had decided when Maurice was old enough to start eating adult food that they would always have dinner together as a family. No matter what Adam or Belle were doing, come six o'clock, they stopped and joined each other and Maurice in the dining room. They hadn't missed a night. Now, with Sylvia, the four occupied chairs in the dining room made Belle feel complete.

"But this is dessert," Adam told her.

Adam took the cover off the plate. Belle smiled. On the plate was a chocolate crème brûlée. It was Belle's favorite dessert.

"There's only one," Belle pointed out with a smirk. "What are you going to eat?"

"I suppose we will just have to share."

Adam picked up a spoon. He dug it into the crème brûlée and held it out to Belle. She closed her lips around it, tasting the sweet chocolate in her mouth. She closed her eyes, reveling in the taste. She took her spoon, scooped up some of the dessert, and fed it to Adam. He repeated the same action with her again, but he purposefully wiped some of the chocolate on her lips. Before she could wipe her mouth with a napkin, Adam leaned across the table and kissed her, tasting the chocolate on her lips. It was intoxicating.

"You're wasting it," Belle said as they parted.

Adam laughed. "You would rather have dessert than kiss your husband?"  
"I'd rather have dessert and then kiss my husband," she corrected.

"I suppose as the queen, you should get what you want."

"And as the king?" She asked seductively. "What do you want?"  
"To watch my wife enjoy her dessert. And then to take her to bed."

"Then I suppose the queen should hurry up," she replied.

"I won't object to that."

Belle scooped up a spoonful of the crème brûlée and popped it into her mouth. She leaned across the table and kissed Adam once more. He had never tasted anything so good.

"Perhaps the queen would like to take the dessert to her bedroom," Belle suggested.

"I have no objection to that either," Adam replied. He picked up the plate of crème brûlée and took Belle's hand. Together, they walked to their bedroom. When they arrived, Adam put the dessert on a table by their bed. It was completely forgotten as they got lost in each other's arms.

Author's Note: I know, I know, I said I would have this story done by Labor Day and I didn't. The truth is, this chapter has been about 75% done for a while now, but I struggled both with time (I forgot just how truly crazy and exhausting going back to school can be) and with having enough good ideas to finish this chapter. I did not want to post something that was substandard. I wanted to make sure I gave this chapter its due. I've worked too hard on this story to "give up" at the end. So I apologize for the delay, but I hope you can understand! There's only one more chapter left!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

The sun rose over the castle, casting its glow first on the immense rose gardens and then on the stone building itself. The rays peeked in through Adam and Belle's bedroom window. The light hit Belle's face. Her nose crinkled. Belle opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the sun's light. It was far too bright. She rolled over so her back was to the window. Belle's eyes fell on her husband. He was facing her, his face only inches from hers. He was still asleep, snoring lightly. Belle scooted closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed him in. She loved his scent. It was so masculine and powerful. Placing her hand against his naked chest, Belle felt his steady heartbeat. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Good morning," Adam mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Adam instinctively put his arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Belle apologized.

Adam opened his eyes, looking at her as if he could see straight through to her soul.

"You don't ever need to apologize as long as I get to wake up to your beautiful face," he told her.

Belle reached up to touch her own cheek. She felt a wrinkle that she hadn't noticed before. She knew there was a light brown age spot just below her ear. It was no longer the skin of a young woman.

"Beauty fades," she said.

"Not your beauty. You have been and always will be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

Belle could not help but smile. In twenty-five years of marriage, Adam never missed a moment to compliment her. As a middle-aged woman, Belle was just getting used to the wrinkles on her face and the gray in her hair. On Adam, the wrinkles and salt and pepper color of his hair made him look more distinguished and regal. On Belle, the wrinkles and grey strands of hair only reminded her of how much older she was getting and how much prettier the young girls in the village seemed to be. Belle had never cared much about her appearance, but still it was hard to see herself go through such changes and not wish she looked just a little younger. Adam, though, reminded her of her beauty constantly. Unlike so many other men who, as they got older, found their wives to be unattractive, Adam found her more attractive than ever.

"I should be getting up," Belle said.

"But it's so early," Adam whined, holding her tightly so she couldn't move.

"My students will be here soon."

"It's the day before Christmas Eve. You couldn't have given them a day off?"

"They will have a day off. A whole week, actually. Starting tomorrow. Besides, they like coming to school."

"That's just what they tell you," Adam teased.

Belle lifted Adam's arm off of her. She slid her legs out from under the blankets, her white nightgown billowing against her ankles. Before she could touch her feet the ground, Adam sat up beside her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began kissing her neck.

"Adam…" Belle said in a half moan, half scowl. "I'm going to be late."

"It's your class. In our castle. They'll wait."

She turned her head and he kissed her as deeply as he ever kissed her. Although they were older, and their appearances showed their age, it didn't stop their passion for each other. And Adam showed her just how he felt.

By the end of the day, Belle was tired, but felt good about her productive day. Since it was the day before Christmas Eve, Belle did not teach her usual lessons to her nineteen students. Instead, they made decorations and read a story about Christmas out loud. At lunch they even went outside for a snowball fight. Adam had joined them.

Belle sat at her desk, a candle burning brightly beside her. There were several gifts open around her in various packaging and bows. Belle had a stack of blank, white cards beside her and a full pot of ink with a pen. She began writing thank you notes to the children who had brought her a gift. Although Belle always told the students that they did not need to bring her anything for the holiday, they always did. Through all the years she had been teaching, it never failed. Often students brought her something handmade. Belle couldn't count the amount of knitted scarves and hats she had. She loved every single one of them. Many times she was given a painted picture or a sweet, hand-written poem. A teenage boy several years back had written her a love poem. Belle had to let him down gently, telling him it was inappropriate. Adam had had a good laugh about that one. Some children brought Belle baked goods or homemade bread. One student brought her a live rooster once. Belle insisted she take it home as it was her favorite rooster.

Belle reached across her desk and picked up a small pin in the shape of a rose. It was a beautiful gift by a girl who had come to Belle a few years earlier. Although the girl had been ten years old when she arrived, she knew nothing about school. She didn't know her letters or numbers and barely was able to sit in a chair without wiggling her way off of it. Over the years, though, Belle and the girl had come to an understanding and she had become a shining star in Belle's class. The girl shared Belle's affinity for roses and had made the pin out of bits of glass and beads that she had found. Belle was in the middle of writing her a thank you note when the clock chimed. Seven o'clock. Time for dinner.

Putting the pen down, Belle pushed back her chair. The rest of the thank you notes would have to wait. She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. With the sun down, the castle was cool at night. Belle would have to add more logs to the fire when she returned to her classroom. Belle made her way through the familiar castle halls. She walked to the dining room where Adam was just about to take his seat.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello."

Adam pulled Belle's chair out for her, the chair right next to his, and she sat. When she was settled, Adam sat in his own seat. They took the covers off their dishes, revealing a beef stew. Belle was thankful for the warm dish. It was a cold day.

"How was your class today?" Adam asked.

"Well, aside from some very wet children after the snowball fight, it was a very good day."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I'll miss them this week."

"You're students?" Adam questioned.

"Yes."

"It's only a week."

"I know, but I look forward to seeing them every day. How am I going to know what Thomas had for breakfast? Or whether Caroline's horse had its baby yet."

"You'll see them soon enough," Adam said with a laugh. He knew Belle's students were extremely important to her. They always had been. He admired that about her. That she could open her heart to so many.

"And how was your day?" Belle questioned.

"You know how it is to be king, meetings, papers to sign, and reviewing letters of complaints."

"Complaints? About what?"

"That France is too cold. Or that France is too warm. I especially liked the one where a farmer complained his pigs were too fat."

Belle laughed out loud, wiping her face with a napkin.

"People will complain about the silliest things, I suppose."

"I did get several Christmas greetings though."

"Well, that's nice."

Adam nodded. The door to the dining room opened. A young servant entered the room, holding an envelope. He announced himself quite formally and quite loudly, startling both Belle and Adam.

"Come in," Adam beckoned the young man. He strode in, his nose tipped in the air, not making eye contact with Adam. The man brought the enveloped to Adam and immediately hurried away.

"Not very talkative, is he?" Belle asked with a smile.

"No. So many of the young ones aren't."

As Belle and Adam had aged, so had the others in the castle. Some had passed away over the year while others had retired and moved home to be with their families. Lumiere and Cogsworth still lived in the castle, but were getting on in years. At their insistence, Adam still allowed them to do menial tasks, but he made sure they got plenty of rest and didn't work too much around the castle. They deserved to live out their twilight years without having to do hard work. Mrs. Potts still ran the kitchen, although she did have the help of two young female cooks. At first she did not like the idea of having other women in her kitchen, but with arthritis in her hands and knees, she eventually caved and appreciated their company, letting them do most of the cooking. She took off to visit Chip often, who had married a girl from the village, and had gone off to take over the bakery at Villeneuve. He had acquired his mother's love of baking and made delicious cakes and breads. All of the changes in the castle had been an adjustment for everybody, but happiness among the staff were Adam and Belle's main goal and everyone did seem happy.

"Who is it from?" Belle asked, motioning to the letter Adam now held in his hand.

Adam opened up the envelope. He took out the letter and looked it over quickly.

"Our daughter," he answered. "Sylvia."

"What does it say?"

Adam began reading it out loud. "Dear marman and papa, Maurice and I have met up in Rome where he is apprenticing. We will leave in a few days when he is able. Barring any unfortunate weather or unknown circumstances, we plan to be home on Christmas Eve. We love you and miss you. Love, Sylvia."

"When was it written?" Belle asked.

Adam looked to the top of the letter for a date. "A week ago."

"Christmas Eve is cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" Belle asked. "We promised we'd always be together on Christmas."

"They'll be here," Adam said. "Don't worry."

Belle sighed. "I'll always worry about them."

"They're grown adults."

"I know."

"Sylvia is practically the age you were when you met me."

"Don't remind me," Belle said with a smile. "Any day now she could fall in love and we may hardly see her again."

"She may fall in love one day, but this is her home. She'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"Because she has your heart. And it will always guide her home."

Adam reached for Belle's hand and squeezed it. Their family had changed in recent years with both children going off to experience life beyond the castle walls. Adam and Belle were both proud of them and worried for them. Belle knew they had raised their children to be compassionate, caring, and intelligent people. But that didn't stop her from worrying about them both.

"I love you," Adam said, breaking Belle from her worry.

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you, too."

That night Belle had curled herself tight against Adam's chest, letting him hold her. She needed the comfort and support of her husband. There were moments her love as a mother just seemed to overtake her and she couldn't understand why. Moments when she needed to see her children or she felt like she might scream. Moments when she just wanted to hold them like when they were young. Adam never questioned those moments. Instead, he assured her that everything would be alright and then he would hold her as he did the whole night long.

On Christmas Eve, Belle tried to keep herself busy by putting up decorations and helping in the kitchen with whatever she could. On Christmas day, the castle was going to have its traditional Christmas feast for anyone who would like to attend. They invited the whole village of Villeneuve as well as the staff of the castle and their families. By the end of the day, several hundred people would filter through the castle. Belle just hoped that her children would be among them. She knew Maurice and Sylvia said they would be there. But Belle had heard news of bad weather in Italy. She hoped they would make it out safely on time.

Throughout the day, Belle waited to see them come bursting through the front doors of the castle, but they never did. As the sun set on Christmas Eve, Belle retreated to her favorite place in the house. And that was where she sat, reading her favorite book - Romeo and Juliet.

Hours later, Belle took off her reading glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Placing the book upside down on her lap to keep her page marked, she glanced over at the candlestick on the table beside her. The candle was almost out. When she had started reading, the candle had been new. She hadn't realized just how long she had been sitting there. As she glanced over at the fire in the fireplace that had all but gone out, the doors to the library opened. Belle looked up excitedly. When she saw it was Adam, though, her excitement waned.

"You don't look happy to see me," he said, placing a new, lit candle beside the one Belle had been using.

"I'm always happy to see you," she replied.

"You were expecting the children."

She nodded.

"It's nearly midnight," Adam said, sitting in a chair beside her.

"It's almost Christmas."

"Almost, but not yet."

"They said they'd be here on Christmas Eve," Belle reminded him.

Adam took Belle's hand. "You know they're busy. And if there was bad weather…"

"I know. I just...miss them."

"Me too," he agreed, squeezing her hand.

"I know you must think I'm foolish that I worry so much."

"You're not foolish. You're their mother. And you are the best mother anyone could ask for."

"No matter how old they get, I'll always picture them as small children running around the rose garden."

"I think of how excited Maurice was when he painted his first mural on the outside of the castle walls."

"Without permission," Belle added.

Adam laughed at the memory. "But it was a beautiful mural. I remember when Sylvia took her first steps on the wooden leg you made for her. She wasn't even officially ours yet, but she felt like she was."

Belle smiled. "So many memories. But they're older now. Maurice has been painting murals on buildings all over the world. And Sylvia has learned to make her own wooden leg. They're older. We're older now."

"True. But they're still our children."

Belle nodded in agreement. "Do you ever wish we had more?"

"More what?"

"Children?"

Adam shook his head. "I think our family is perfect the way that we are."

"I agree. I just wish we saw them more often."

"You should proud that our children have gone off in the world to make something of themselves. They could have stayed here and lived a life of luxury in the castle as spoiled, royal children. But they didn't. They wanted to be someone. They wanted to be educated and have skills."  
"And I'm very proud of them," Belle insisted. "But I still miss them."

"They'll be here. They always come home for Christmas."

Belle nodded. She looked down at the book in her lap. Suddenly she was struck by a memory. Not of something that had happened before, but something she had once dreamed. It was a dream she had had when she and Adam were first married. She had been so unsure of herself at the time. But, as always, Adam had been there by her side through every insecurity. She had dreamed that she was older, sitting in the library, reading a book. And she was waiting for something or someone. Adam had come in, but he hadn't been the one she was waiting for. Everything in her dream was playing out in front of her in real life. For some reason it brought a tear to Belle's eye. It was confirmation that she was exactly where she was supposed to be in life.

"Don't cry, love," Adam said, kissing her cheek. "They'll come."

"That's not why I'm crying."

"Then why?"

Belle looked him in the eye. "Just...thank you. Thank you for being you. Thank you for this life. Thank you for keeping your promises. I could not ask for a better husband or a better life. You've made all my dreams come true."

Adam leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Her lips were so familiar, yet so tantalizing at the same time.

"It is you who have made my dreams come true," he whispered. "Just as I did on our wedding day, I promise to love you until the end of time."

Their lips met, a jolt of electricity coursing through each of them. Belle climbed onto Adam's lap, letting the book fall to the floor. She tangled her hands in his graying hair and he began to undo the top button of her red dress. Just at that moment, the doors opened.

"Eww!" Sylvia cried out.

"Gross!" Maurice added.

"I can't believe you two still kiss like that," Syvlia exclaimed, wrinkling her face.

Belle sprang off of Adam's lap and ran to her children, who were no longer children. They were fine adults now, both taller than Belle. She put her arms around both of them, hugging them close. Tears wet her cheeks.

"It's alright, marman. We're here," Maurice soothed.

Adam joined them in a large family hug. After a few moments, they pulled apart, Belle staring into the eyes of her two adult children.

"Tell me everything," Belle prompted. "How's Italy, Maurice? And how are your classes, Sylvia?"

"Marman, it's almost midnight," Sylvia said, trying to stifle a yawn. It had been a long journey for both her and her brother.

"Of course," Belle replied.

"We were surprised when the doorman said you were still awake," Maurice said.

"I don't think your mother would have gone to bed without knowing you two were alright," Adam added.

"Sorry it took us so long," Sylvia apologized. "There was bad weather."

"It's alright," Belle assured them. "You're here now. And tomorrow we'll have a proper Christmas together."

"Come on, let's all go to bed," Adam suggested. "We can talk in the morning."

Belle hugged Sylvia and Maurice one more time before they all retreated out of the library. Sylvia and Maurice walked ahead while Belle and Adam were behind them, holding hands.

"I got the highest grade on my exam," Sylvia told them as they made their way through the castle.

"That is incredible," Adam responded.

"Wonderful!" Belle added.

"All of the men in the class don't think a woman can be an engineer," Sylvia explained. "Especially a woman with only one leg. But I'm at the top of my class. Even my professor, who I think hated me at first and thought I was only there because papa pulled some strings as King, is starting to come around."

"I knew you could do it," Belle said. "We're all so proud of you."

"And I'm going to have my artwork in a real Italian gallery for the first time in February," Maurice told them. "My teacher says I'm ready."

"Oh Maurice!" Belle exclaimed.

"You'll all have to come and see it."

"We will," Adam told him. "We'll be the first in line."

Together, they climbed the staircase, stopping at the top.

"We're very glad you're home," Belle stated.

"We're glad to be here," Maurice replied.

"I've missed you all," Sylvia admitted. They had one final group hug before Sylvia and Maurice went off to their bedrooms. Belle and Adam waited until they heard their doors close before heading off to the west wing.

"Feel better now that they're home?" Adam asked as they approached their bedroom door.

Belle nodded. "Yes. Seeing them makes me very happy."

"Me too."

Belle stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Adam's cheek.

"Promise me it'll always be like this. That we'll always all be together."

"I promise."

He kissed her. It started to slow, but grew like fire. Although he was not as strong of a man as he used to be, Adam picked Belle up in his arms. Kicking the door closed behind them, he brought her to their bed. They stared into each other's eyes. Belle saw a glimmer of the beast that she had fallen in love with so long ago. She loved when he looked at her that way. They made love that night, knowing that their family would always be together and that their love was as strong as it had ever been.

Author's Note: Well, that's it! Phew…I can't believe I finally made it here. First of all, thanks to all of you who took time out of your day to read this story. And a special thank you to those who took the time to comment. Your kind words have meant a lot to me over these past months. I know this story took me a long time to complete (5 months to be exact), but I hope it was worth the wait. I don't know what I'll be writing in the future, but stay tuned!


End file.
